British Socialites
by Bread-Like Real Love-Took Time
Summary: New socialites arrive on the Upper East side. Edie Russo tells a little white lie to cover up for her new friend Serena Van Der Woodson. Was the Lie really all worth it? Love also blossoms for Edie with a certain St Jude lad.
1. Freshman

_**Hey guys this is my Gossip Girl fanfiction. Introducing Edie & Ethan Russo, New socialites on the block. They will interact with our Upper East siders. Especially Nate & Serena. I hope you like it. Always love the feedback 3  
**_

**Gossip Girl**

**British Socialites **

GG: "Hey there Upper East siders,

Gossip Girl here. Spotted at the gates of Constance's, a fresh new face, Edeline Russo, I hear she is from England. What brings this hottie all the way across the Atlantic?"

_1 hour ago._

Edeline Russo was sitting in her room of her family's new townhouse. Her room looked over Central Park. It was a beautiful view, but it was not what she would have called home.

The Russo's came from the United Kingdom Just across the ocean. Edie (as she is most common known as) loved her London life, living in the heart of London in one of the most expensive and sophisticated part of London Chelsea, Kensington. She didn't want to move to America. But Xavier Russo decided to branch his very successful hotel business in America too. The Russo Hotel was by far the best in the UK, France & Italy. Xavier had made a name for himself and at only thirty nine he is listed as one of the richest business men in the UK.

Xavier's wife Peyton Russo the popular London socialite who's Chinese parents ran a chain of very successful Chinese restaurants was very supportive of the big move state side.

Edie was not alone, her other siblings also shared the same misery. Her older brother Ethan, loved England but he had already considered studying in the US, so he accepted the move to New York without a confrontation, which infuriated Edie. The only Russo child who did not handle the move very well was little Enrico at the tender age of 5. At five a sudden change like this will surely affect you badly.

Today was the first day at Constance. A new school year. Edie will be joining the junior class while Ethan will be joining the senior class. Edie was nervous, very nervous. Edie barely touched her breakfast.

Peyton Russo was watching her daughter like a hawk.

"Edie, please eat up. It's your first day of school."

"Mum I'm not hungry."

Peyton pulled a face. she knew this move affected her daughter badly. After all it was her daughter who had to sacrifice everything. Well they all did. But she knew her daughter had to sacrifice a lot.

"How are you finding New York kids?"

"It's not England, Mother."

Peyton frowned at her daughter.

"Darling you will grow to love New York."

Edie rolls her eyes and stands up to leave. She grabs her school bag and walks round the table to grab her brother's arm.

"Come on Ethan, we need to go."

Ethan groaned he was still eating his chocolate croissant.

"Edeline you are not wearing those shoes are you?"

Edie was wearing her black oxford shoes with the killer heel. One of her best purchases. She rolled her eyes at her mother. She was 16 years old and could wear what she wanted. Edie thought her mother should be thankful that she was not prancing around in a mini skirt.

Edie left the room dragging her brother with her.

On the way to school the siblings walked in silence. Ethan & Edie were very close. Ethan especially was very protective of his little sister. He worried about her. Especially when it came to boys and her health. Ethan had flashes when he found his sister in a critical condition. He cursed that if he got to her any later she….she…. well.

"Edie, are you ok?"

Edie turned to face her brother. He was always so protective of her. Especially with the Tom fiasco.

"I'm fine Ethan, I just miss home. I miss grandmama. And Wills of course."

"I know you miss grandmama, but you knew we had to move. I mean dad would have never allowed you to stay in England by yourself."

"I had Grams and Will. I mean if dad was worried about Tom… we were over long before he decided to ship us all over to the 'New World'"

"You know dad doesn't know what happened between you and Tom. You and I both know what it is actually about."

The Russo siblings arrived at the gates of Constance & St Jude's.

GG: "Don't lose heart boys, that guy next to Miss Russo is her older brother. This pair of siblings may look normal, but since when are the Upper East siders normal?"

Everyone was staring at the Russo siblings. A certain Bass was certainly eyeing Edie up. Edie was in her first period which was English, a subject she enjoyed very much back home. She took a seat near the back. The class began to fill and a certain 'it' girl had returned and the only seat left was next to the new girl. Stares were all on Serena Van Der woodson. Whispers was forming around the room, " oh my god S is back.", " I heard she was pregnant or something." "I knew it. She got rid of the baby that's why she left." "I always knew she was a slut." Serena was spotted with a tall male the night before who shared a slight resembles to a certain Nate Archibald.

Serena just droned out the gossiping and turned her attention to Edie.

"Hi I'm Serena Van Der Woodson."

Edie looked up and smiled at Serena. Edie thought she was very pretty and guessed she was very popular.

"Edeline Russo, people call me Edie."

"Wow. You're from England! I love London. London is one of my favourite places, along side Italy & France."

"Ooh me too. I'm actually half Italian & half Chinese. I spend most of my summer lost in the Italian culture."

"Isn't Italy just wonderful?"

The girls smiled at each other. Edie began to like Serena she seemed to be a nice person. Things were starting to look up for Edie.

GG: "Is Edie Russo climbing the social ladder? Or is it trouble with Serena? That will send her down the snake pit?"

By lunch time Serena & Edie seemed to be joined together at the hip. They were talking about Italy when everyone looked at Serena. A Gossip Girl Blast was sent out and everyone was looking at their phones and shaking their heads at Serena Van Der Woodson.

GG: "Rumour has it Serena Van Der Woodson, left town, to abort her unborn foetus. Oh S what would your mother think? Has S betrayed B? She was allegedly spotted with Nate Archibald last night. Dear readers do send in the Goss."

(Edie's POV)

I was giggling with Serena when she got a text and froze. The whole courtyard was staring at her. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Serena what's wrong?"

"It's not true."

"What's not true?"

I took her phone from her hand and read the blast. Gossip Girl? What the hell is that? I've never heard of it.

"I believe you Serena."

"Thank you Edie. Oh god what am I going to do?"

For some reason I decided to help her out, even though I barely knew the girl. She seemed nice enough. I scowled at the gossiping teens that surrounded us.

"It's not true. Serena. Left because she was helping me, helping me …. Hide from my father. And last night, she wasn't with Nate, she was hanging with me all the time."

Everyone turned to face me. In some ways I am not in speaking terms with my father. I blame him for the move. I blame him for the family fall out. If it wasn't for him, I'll still be in London. So I wrapped the lie round the truth… I was indeed avoiding my father. I just hope this lie was all worth it.

I lend Serena away. She thanks me. We are walking when we stop at the Mets when she introduces me to her group of friends.

"Blair you have to meet Edie. Blair, Edie. Edie Blair."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Blair."

Blair Waldorf eyed up Edie. Edie had long black hair and deep brown eyes. She had a heart shaped face. Edie was petite and thin very thin. She was stunning. A worthy candidate for the elite clique.

Blair smiled at Edie.

GG: "Edie gaining approval from Queen Bee? Is this a start of a blossoming friendship?"

Chuck Bass was not convinced by Edie's confession. He was going to dig some dirt on this new girl. Chuck was not too please that Edie had rejected his advances earlier. He wanted to get even. Chuck decided the best way to dig the dirt on her was to talk to the enemy oh no not Edie Russo, no Chuck decided to get his sources from Ethan Russo instead.

GG: "Exposed. Looks like Miss Russo isn't so sweet and innocent. In fact she is a Liar. She's not hiding from her father. She just has daddy issues. Why did she lie for S? Why does she want to hide from her father? Has Edie really blown her reputation at Constance? We all know that Blair Waldorf doesn't take likely to liars. Was covering for S all that worth it? Only time will tell how long this new Upper East sider will last.

You know you love me

XOXO Gossip Girl."


	2. E for Edie

_**Hey guys here is chapter two. Not sure it is as good as the first. But I have floods of ideas and there is more to come :) Please review :) **_

_**Liv x **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

GG: "Morning Upper East siders,

What a glorious morning. The sun's bright; wouldn't that mean a bringer of good news? Not here in the Upper East side. Blair & Nate are over. Nate is in love with S? Was Edie's white lie worthy? Or has it now cost her, her friendship with Blair Waldorf? Has Edie really lost the game of snakes & ladders?"

Things were not going very dandy for Edie Russo. She told a lie to the whole school and by the end of the day everyone knew she was a liar. Not exactly the best start. She had yet to speak with Blair. It seemed that Blair had taken an interest in Edie. The two girls had shared some key interests.

Serena felt awful. She indeed did see Nate the night before. But only for a brief moment. Then after school she bumped into him and he kissed her. She pulled away immediately and ran. But of course the kiss would have been photographed and it went up on Gossip Girl. B was avoiding her calls. The only girl she could turn to was Edie. Serena was thankful that Edie believed her, even if they barely knew each other. Serena had tried to call Dan, her current boyfriend. They only just started their relationship was it at its end already?

When Edie got home she was in no mood to speak about her awful day at school. She just went up to her room and pulled out her scrapbook, which was filled with pictures and memoirs of her past life. Her life in London. Pictures of her and her friends, picture with her ex boyfriend. Eek. And pictures of her and her best friend Will. Edie sighed and laid on her bed she kicked of her stilettos. She wished she was back home. Her real home. Then she heard someone walk in. They didn't even bother to knock. She didn't even bother to see who it was.

"I don't like liars. You would stick up for Serena. As she is everyone's favourite she's our 'it' girl"

(Edie's POV)

I sit up and turn to the door. There stood Blair Waldorf. God if looks could kill.

"Serena would never intentionally hurt you."

"How would you know? She kissed my boyfriend…well ex now."

"Who kissed who? Nate made the move. Plus Serena is with Dan, I know she cares about him a lot. You shouldn't blame Serena."

GG: "Has Edie mended things between S & B? Does that make her an 'it girl'? Looks like Edie is climbing the social ladder. Will she gain the title E? Or will she be shipped back to E…England?"

Blair's facial expression softens. She seemed to take in what I side. She plonked herself next to me.

"What's the real reason for you to be here? Here in America?"

"Dad starting his hotel business Russo's Hotel"

"Ah yes the famous Russo's hotel."

My phone suddenly starts to ring. I jump off the bed and run to shut my door. Blair raises her eyebrow at me. I ignore her.

"Hello Grandmama."

"Edeline my dear, how are you?"

"I hate it here. I stand out and I already jeopardized my reputation here."

"You know you always have a home with me dear."

"I know, but dad won't allow it."

"Your father is a stubborn git. But I guess you're his only daughter. In fact the only girl in this family."

I chuckle at her remark,

"Grandmama will you be coming to New York soon?"

"Of course my dear."

We hear footsteps and I stop talking. My mother opens the door.

"Edie, another guest… Who's on the phone?"

"It's Serena…girl from school."

My mother nods and walks away. Chuck Bass enters. He closes the door behind him.

"This isn't the best time to talk. I'll call back another time. I love you."

"Ok my dear. I love you too."

I hang up and Blair & Chuck are watching me. Blair speaks first.

"Why did you lie to your mom?"

"She would tell my dad."

"The fact that you are in contact with your grandmama?"

"Yes something happened and dad's not talking to his mother and neither of us is aloud too, but I do."

Chuck chuckles and I glare at him wondering why he is here. After talking with Ethan I realised he was the one who sent this blast to Gossip Girl. I couldn't believe it I was all over gossip girl.

"What are you doing here Bass?"

"Here to apologies. Never meant to hurt you, just I was a little hurt by your rejection. I'm Chuck Bass everyone loves me."

Blair laughed.

"Yeah right. Piece of advice Edie. Stay away from him."

I nod in agreement and acceptance of her advice.

"Edie. Your rep is fine. You're still in my elite inner circle. I'm annoyed that you lied. But I like you."

"Er thanks Blair."

Little to Edie's awareness, Blair in some ways was using her. She needed a new BFF. Once she found a way to destroy Serena. I wasn't the fact Blair didn't like Edie, it was just she so happen to become a convenience. It would be B & E the 'it girls' of Constance & the Upper East side.

(Edie's POV)

There was a knock on my door and my father enters.

"Jaxe are your friends staying for dinner?"

"Urm…"

Blair stands up pulling Chuck up with her.

"YES! We would love too wouldn't we Chuck?"

"Definitely Mr Russo."

"Well that's that then. Jaxe's better get ready for dinner then. Our guests will be arriving soon."

I enter my en suite and change while Blair and Chuck look through my scrapbook of my life in England. I emerge wearing a simple elegant grey backless dress. I also wear a simple gold long key necklace (a gift from Will) I slip on my black Louboutins.

"My god. I love your dress. Who's the designer?"

"Jaxe"

"No way you? It's amazing."

"Thanks Blair."

Edie leads her new friends down to her dining room where Blair Waldorf came face to face with her new ex boyfriend. Nate Archibald.

GG: Evils across the table, how unprofessional of Blair. Archibald & Russo's date back to the ice age? Who would have known?"

(Edie's POV)

At the head of the table stood my father, on his left stood Mr Archibald, he saw me come in and ushered for me to take the seat next to him.

I was about to walk over when Blair grabs my arm.

"Don't make me sit next to him."

"Don't worry doll face I'll sit next to him."

Chuck chuckled and caressed Blair's cheek. I raised an eyebrow and Blair took a sit next to my brother Ethan and Mrs Archibald.

We all sat down and began to eat. My father began to strike a conversation with the Archibald's.

"My Jaxe is a bright girl. Straight A's student."

I roll my eyes at my father and Nate sees I start to shred my steak; Ethan was glaring at me from the other side of the table. He wanted me to eat. I'm not hungry god. Silly over protective brother.

"She was excited to move here. Wanted to leave behind…."

My father was going to bring up Tom; I had to stop him before he said anything. I slammed down my fork and made everyone jump. All eyes were on me now.

"May I be excused?"

My mother throws a sharp look at my father and turns her attention at me.

"Of course, dear."

I troop up three flights of stairs to get to my bedroom. I stand out on my balcony look out over the New York night life. I hadn't realised someone had followed me. I assumed it was my brother. I turned around to find none other than Nate Archibald himself.

"Hey… Wow some room."

"Thanks."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. Thanks."

"Your manners at the table said it all."

"Nate I don't really know you."

He frowns at me. His blue eyes staring at me. Wow he was actually quite cute.

"You're very palies with Chuck & Blair."

"I've known them a little longer."

"Yeah like a few days."

"Stop pushing information out of me."

Just then Chuck & Blair appear in my room.

"Yes Nate stop harassing the poor girl. Chuck & I are leaving."

Blair comes up to me and hugs me.

"See you later E."

GG: "Edie has earned her title but how long will it last? With little J pushing her way into the group, something has to give. Will it be our Queen Bee Blair Waldorf or our new girl Edie Russo?"

Chuck & Blair leave. Nate & Edie go back downstairs to the living room where the rest of their families are now present. Xavier excuses himself and he leads his daughter outside in the hallway. Little to their awareness Nate Archibald was eavesdropping.

"What! Dad?"

"Edeline don't take that tone with me."

"Tone? What tone dad?"

"I know you are upset about the move and you wanted to stay in England…with ….her."

"Her? She has a name. It's Marianna or Mother too you!"

"Jaxe we do not speak of her anymore."

"DAD! She's your mother!"

"Edeline! That's quite enough!"

"You want to know why we don't talk anymore. Because you stopped listening!"

Edie grabbed her bag that was on the table and stormed out of the house. She was followed by Nate.

"Edie."

"Leave me alone. Nate."

"I'm a good listener. Plus you don't know your way round. You don't want to get lost do you?"

Edie stops and tears begin to stream down her face. They began to walk to the park.

"The other reason we moved here, was that my father and grandmama had an argument, about something that I cannot tell you. Grandmama, well dad & grandmama kinda disowned each other and I am not allowed to talk or see her."

"Ooh I'm sorry. But I am sure you can see her…in secret."

"Ooh I will…. I just miss my life in England so much."

Edie started to cry floods and floods of tears were now pouring out of her eyes. Nate pulled her close and hugged her.

GG: "Looks like the blossom is growing early, is Nate on the rebound? Does E want to be in a relationship? Will this jeopardize E & B's friendship?

You know you love me

XOXO Gossip Girl"


	3. The Ghost of Edie's Past

_**Hey guys, here is chapter 3. Hope you like it. Introducing Will Redknapp. (you've read about him well briefly when Edie has mentioned him.) He will be playing a bigger part. Now you know a little bit about Edie's past :) **_

_**Liv x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

GG: The first month of Constance's has swung by. B and S are now friends again. Same old news, but this time they both have a new BFF. In the name of E. E has sure bumped up her status. The events of the first day seem to have drifted from everyone's mind. But oh no not from mine. She is hiding something. And you know who wants to know. It seems a familiar face will stir up trouble for the Russo siblings."

(Edie's POV)

I'm at school in assembly when it is announced that we will have exchange students from England arriving later today. I was ignoring what the headmistress was saying. I was thinking about my time in England how much I still miss it. My life in New York has improved I've made fast friends with the elite clique. And I know that B actually likes me and I am not one of minions unlike Lil J poor girl.

I was sitting at one of the tables in the courtyard with B, S, Lil J, Nate & Chuck. Ethan was within calling distance. I was sitting next to Nate. We had grown close as friends. We were talking when a group of exchanged students approached.

"Edie Russo?"

I look up to see a tall athletic blonde hair and blued eye boy. He was gorgeous; he wore a smile that would make any girl weak at the knees. But this boy made my smile drop and made me freeze.

"What….the hell are you doing here?"

Everyone at the table had stopped their conversations and where now staring at me and the blued eyed boy.

"Isn't it obvious? I am an exchanged student. Maybe we could catch up later. Patch things up?"

"Patch what up? There is nothing left to patch up."

I get up and walk away he grabs my arm.

"Get of me TOM!"

I swing my arm free and Ethan looks up to sees me standing with Tom. I turn to see my brother approaching with a very angry look on his face.

"Leave my sister alone Wickham."

"Ah, the protective brother. Here to start another fight are we?"

"I'll make sure you'll get a permanent scar."

I am standing in between the boys who were both towering over me. I was holding Ethan back.

"Ethan…Leave it…He isn't worth it."

"Still worthy of your love baby."

"Erk! You wish. Piss off Tom."

Before I know it Tom had pulled me in towards him and he kissed me. I pulled away and swung a punch at him, knocking him back a little. Everyone started laughing. I started to walk away in a hurry. Nate had gotten up and followed me. I was walking down the Constance's steps when I bumped into another exchange student. I look up to see a dark haired boy with piercing blue eyes. He smiled at me.

"Wills!"

"Jaxe!"

Nate had followed Edie. There was something about Edie that he liked. She did help him take his mind off Serena. Who was still with Dan. Then he saw Edie hugging a tall dark haired boy. Nate's smiled dropped and he turned away walking back up the steps.

(Will's POV)

I was waiting to bump into her, my best friend. I hadn't told her that I was going to be in the city. I was going to surprise her. If I had told her it wouldn't have been a surprise would it. She was looking beautiful a little thin. But she had always been thin. She had promised me she had stopped. Stopped making herself ill. I remember catching her in the act.

(August 2006)

It was Tuesday morning about 10. I was supposed to be meeting Edie today at the park. She was late. Edie was never late. I knew something was wrong. I raced to her Chelsea town house. Georgia the house keeper let me in. she had told me that Edie had just had breakfast. And probably was up in her room getting ready. I trooped my way up to her room. The house was silent. Ethan had gone away with his friends and Mr & Mrs Russo had taken Enrico with them on their trip. I entered Edie's room. She wasn't in there. Then I heard coughing coming from her ensuite. I opened the door. And saw her kneeing over the toilet. She was trying to make herself sick. Rage ran through my veins. I went to her picked up, she looked scared. Scared that I had caught her in the act. I pinned her against the wall so that my face was right up close to hers. She was screeching and slapping me. I grabbed her hands and pinned them against the wall. Entwining my fingers with hers.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

She wouldn't answer me she just kept yelling 'let me go'. To shut her up I forcefully pushed my lips against hers. I kissed her, she willingly kissed me back. We were kissing each other I had moved my hands to her waist, her hands was moving through my hair. She had been longing to be kissed. She had argued with her boyfriend Tom a month ago. He went on holiday and they haven't spoken since. I knew it really upset her. That's all she would talk about. I didn't like Tom one bit. He wasn't right her for. I knew who was. But she would never see him in that way. As I was kissing her my mind drifted off to when we had first kissed. We were 13 years old. She was with me in my room. We were talking about relationships how neither of us has ever been kissed before. They I leaned in and kissed her. She was in shock so was I. But she kissed me back. Once our lips had parted she told me it was wrong. That we were best friends. I then came up with an idea a pact. A pact that we would do together, if we hadn't already by the time we turned 16. She kissed me again. Telling me it couldn't hurt to practice. A year later she had met Tom, a new boy from the year above who had became fast friends with her brother. That's when I lost her. Lost her forever. But yet here we were. Kissing. I began to kiss her neck. I wanted her. Wanted her so bad. She knew what was going to happen. And she let me move my hands under her top. She was unbuttoning my shirt. We were both underage. Only just but we didn't care. I traced my lips up her neck back to her lips when, we heard someone outside. Outside in her room. We froze.

"Edie Baby? You in here?"

It was her boyfriend. I set her down on her feet. She was looking in the mirror making sure she was presentable. I quickly did up the buttons to my shirt. We both emerged from her bathroom. Tom raised an eyebrow he was holding a bouquet of red roses. I spoke first.

"Edie was feeling sick. Just making sure she was ok. I better go."

Tom nodded and seems to fall for my lie. Edie walked up to him he pulled her in for a kiss. I flinched. Just seconds ago her lips were touching mine. I walked out of her room and made my way to the stairs. Edie had followed.

"Will…Wait."

I stopped at the top of the stairs, and turned to face her.

"What just happened… It means nothing. It was just us fulfilling our pact ok. I love Tom."

"I know… But we need to talk. And you know about what."

I kissed her on the forehead, and descended down the stairs.

After we had spoken about her making herself ill. She had told me she was trying to stop. But she had lied to me. Because eight months later. Ethan had founded her unconscious in her room. She was so thin so sick. If he hadn't found her… she … would have been dead. I had raced to the hospital once I heard. I was going to yell at her. But I didn't after I heard what had happened. She and Tom were over. She had caught him cheating on her, and then the huge family fallout. Her father had banned any contact with her grandmama. Her life was falling apart. I didn't have the heart to yell at her. Instead I had to be there for her. Help her pick up the pieces. By her 16th birthday her father had dropped the bombshell of them moving to America. I was going to lose her. Lose her forever. She visited me the night before she was leaving. We were hoping to fulfill our pact.

Here I was in New York. Hugging the girl that I have missed so much.

"Will your suffocating me."

"I don't care. I missed you so much."

" I missed you too Wills. How's Matty? I miss him too."

I let her go. I was holding her hands. She seemed comfortable.

"Matt loves first year of uni. He says Cambridge is great and you should visit sometime so he can take us round Cambridge."

"Tell him, I'll try. I've been stalking him on Facebook and the pictures of Cambridge are amazing."

She seemed to be back to her normal self. Pre – Tom days. That boy had really changed her. I could kill him for what he has done to her.

"Ooh Tom is here by the way."

"I know. I saw him already. I gave him a nice knuckle sandwich."

She was grinning. Her face was shining. She seemed so happy. I have a funny feeling she has met someone. Someone that she is starting to like.

"Good on you! You know he only applied for this. To see you. To try to win you back."

"Pffft! Fat chance that will be happening. Come, meet my friends. Ethan will love too see you."

She lead me up the stairs to a courtyard we approached a group of people all gathered round a table.

"Hey guys. This is Will. My best friend from England. Will this is Blair, Serena, Jenny, Dan, Chuck & Nate."

That Nate guy seemed to be eyeing me curiously. Then I saw Ethan he came up to me and hugged me.

"Been too long Redknapp."

A tannoy went out.

"Will Miss Edeline Russo please come to the headmistress office."

GG: Ooh trouble for Miss Russo. Is E a good girl gone bad? Does Mr Wickham bring out the devil insider her? After all Wickham was the bad ass soldier from Pride & Prejudice, is Edie the slutty Lydia Bennett rather then the elegant heroine Miss Elizabeth Bennett?"

(Edie's POV)

I walked to the headmistress's office. I knocked on the door.

"Please enter Miss Russo."

I opened the door. And enter. Shutting the door behind me I approached the headmistress's desk. Ms Carter was a tall elegant middle aged woman. She had flickers of grey in her neatly combed blonde hair.

"Please sit, Miss Russo."

I sit down on one of the leather chairs. She sits down and looks at a report. Looks like mine.

"Miss Russo. I hear you are an outstanding student. Straight A's, ambitious, artistic and very pleasant to be around, so tell me why you caused bodily harm to Mr Thomas Wickham?"

"He aggravated me…about our past."

"You have history with Mr Wickham?"

"Yes. Something I do not want to talk about."

"You know it is against the school rules to cause bodily harm on another student or a member of staff. The punishment is suspension."

"I understand."

"Well Miss Russo. I shall be in contact with your parents. I will issue you a warning. Do it again, it will go on your record and immediate suspension."

"I promise you Headmistress Carter it won't happen again."

"Good. You may leave."

I get up to leave I had opened the door when the headmistress spoken again.

"Ooh one more thing Miss Russo… That was a fine hit."

She smiled at me and I left her room.

(Nate's POV)

I was sitting next to Will. Waiting for Edie to emerge from the headmistress' room. We were sitting in silence. Till I broke the ice.

"So you've known Edie for long time?"

"Yeah since we where babies. My mum and hers are best friends."

"So 16 years?"

"Pretty much. My mother is considering moving here, she misses her best friend."

"You ok with that?"

"Of course. I miss my best friend."

It seems to me that he seems more interested in becoming more then best friends.

"Do you know the real reason she moved here?"

"Of course I do. I'm her best friend. I was the first person she spoke too."

Just then Edie emerged from the office she saw Will and I waiting for her. She smiled at us both.

"Hey guys. Find something interesting to talk about?"

"Actually yeah."

Yeah. You. Will wasn't spilling anything though.

(Later that Evening. At the Ritz's)

Edie was at the bar with Will, Nate, Blair & Serena. They were sipping cocktails when Edie got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Edeline darling, I am coming to New York. Next week."

GG: "Gossip Girl loves surprises. So a visit from a stranger. Will this cause havoc for E? Only time will tell.

You know you love me

XOXO Gossip Girl"


	4. I Know Who You Almost Did Last Summer

_**Hey guys, I know this chap is really short. I was going to add more but I felt that deserved it's own chapter. :) I hope you like it anyway. Don't you feel sorry for Will? ha. Please Review.**_

_**Liv x x

* * *

**_

Chapter 4

GG: "Spotted at the Ritz's Edie Russo receives a very important phone call. Who may it be?"

(Edie's POV)

I was in the Ritz's with the gang when I got a phone call. It was my grandmama.

"Grandmama?"

"Yes my darling. I will be staying at the Place hotel. I arrive on the 18th. I will give you more details later. I'll see you soon my dear."

We hang up and I am left in shock. She was coming to New York. My grandmama. I remember the last time I saw her.

(August 2007)

Today was my last day in England. I was leaving tomorrow. I haven't spoken to my grandmama, since my father's fall out with her. I tried to call her so many times. I last saw her when I was in hospital. Four months ago. We only had a brief encounter when my father ordered her to leave.

I had woken early. I walked round the park, met up with my girlfriends for the last time. It was 6pm today was really going fast. There was one my destination. I made my way to Will's house. I saved the best for last. I was going to spend my last night with my best friend. His maid let me in. I dismissed her and went to find Will, he was in his room. He was playing the guitar softly. He put down his guitar when he saw me come in. Tears were filling my eyes.

"Hey, Edie."

He approached me and held me close. I love him. He is my best friend. He lead me to his bed, we sat down.

"Will."

"Yeah?"

"Let's do it."

He looked confused.

"Do what?"

I manoeuvred my way onto his lap and I pressed my lips against his. He pulled away looking alarmed.

"Edie..."

"Shut up Will, and kiss me."

Our kisses were intense, passionate, desired. He was unzipping my dress already. He was kissing my neck, as I unbuttoned his shirt. Will had a good body. He wasn't the athletic type, but he kept fit. I wondered why he never had a girlfriend. He clearly was highly attractive. It wasn't long before we were in our underwear. We stopped kissing; he had cupped my face in his hands.

"Edie. Are you sure?"

"Yes. We are fulfilling our pact. Remember."

(Will's POV)

She was here, here in my arms. Not exactly how I planned to spend the last day with her, but hey, I got more than I bargained for. It felt so right to do this, being together. But I still questioned her, in some ways; I knew she was being selfish. She was only thinking of herself. Fulfilling her desires, I desired her too. I just let her dominate me. She was leaving and if this was how she wanted to say goodbye I was going to let her do it. I had swung her so that she was lying on the bed, I was above her, and I had lifted myself so that my full body weight was not on her. But she pulled me down. We were kissing. She had pushed her body up allowing my hands on her back, as I attempted to undo her bra. Then a phone rang. Edie's phone, it was that stupid song that she loved so much, 'Dream a little dream'. We ignored it, she groaned with my intense kisses against her lips, but we couldn't shut out the ringing, the person on the other end of that god damn phone, really wanted to ruin this special moment for me. She stopped kissing me.

"Will. Get off me. I need to answer it."

I abruptly obeyed. I sat up on the bed, as she got up and grabbed my shirt and put it on, god she looked sexy, she made her way to her bag and dug in that Mary Poppin's size of a bag for her god damn phone.

"Hello?"

"Edeline, my dear."

"Grandmama!"

Oh so it was dear old Russo.

"I know you are leaving tomorrow. I wanted to see you before you leave. Will you meet me?"

"Of course, where?"

Edie was faffing; she took my shirt of and was slipping her dress back on, with one hand. Well that was the end of our rather intense make out session. Sex is off the menu then.

"The park by my house, how long will you be?"

"Err...Half an hour max. I see you soon."

She hanged up and she walked over to me.

"Zip me up Will."

She turned around and moved her long black hair over her shoulders; I zipped her dress up, and kissed her neck seductively.

"Will you come back?"

She had turned to face me.

"No, I have to see her. She's my grandmama. I love her."

And I love you.

"Ooh, so this is goodbye?"

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, she flung herself into my arms, and I held her close and let her cry on my bare chest. She was proper sobbing, I started to cry.

"I love you Will Redknapp"

"I know."

I held her closer, taking in her scent, cherishing this every minute that she was in my arms, for I fear it will be a very long time before I will be seeing her again.

(Edie's POV)

I left Will's, ten minutes later then I originally intended to. I was sobbing so badly, I was going to miss him. He's my best friend for Christ sake. I raced to where I had arranged to meet my grandmama. I found her sitting on our favourite bench looking over the lake.

"Grandmama."

She got up and hugged me and held me close.

"You smell of men's perfume."

She raised an eye brow, and frowned at me.

"I was with Will. I was with him before you called."

"Oh yes William. Strapping young lad isn't he? Tell me, why hasn't he had a girlfriend yet?"

"You got me there. I don't know. Will is a real romantic, probably just waiting for the right girl."

"Ooh I see. Well my dear I have something for you."

She was looking at me in a funny way. Oh no, why does everyone think Will and I suit each other? He is my best friend. We are just friends. He knows that, I know that.

She pulled out a box from her bag.

"I want you to have this. I got this when I turned 16, from my grandmama."

She handed me the box, I opened it and found, my grandmama's beautiful diamond bracelet. She helped me slip it on. It was a perfect fit. I was never going to take it off.

"Thank you."

_(Present day)_

I looked down at my bracelet and smiled. In a week's time I will be seeing my beloved grandmama. I had walked quite a way from the group, I turned around and I saw Nate walking towards me.

"Hey, who was that?"

"My grandmama, she's going to come to New York next week!"

I squealed with excitement and hugged Nate.

(Will's POV)

I walked into the Ritz's. Edie insist I meet her here. I saw her, and further behind her was her new group of friends. I was walking to her when Nate Archibald got there first. Then she flung her arms round him. My heart just literally fell out of my butt.

(Blair's POV)

I watched Nate go up to E, then she flung herself at him. What was she doing? Does she not know the meaning of, off limits? She knows Nate was my ex. Serena had done worse. She actually slept with him, while we were still together. No way should E fall for him. I mean he claims to be in love with S. What the hell was he doing? Messing with her.

GG: "Oh get this Upper East siders, Nate Archibald & Edie Russo getting a little too close for comfort. Watch out E, you have jealous on lookers, in the name of Blair Waldorf."


	5. Knights in shining armour

_**Chapter 5. this one is a little bit longer. hope it makes up from the last one :). I have family come down from HK this week. So I don't know when I will be able to write much. I will try to get a couple more chapters up this week :) Hope you like it please review :) If you like this you make like my Heroes fanfiction. "Costa Verde Heroes". Thanks for reading. **_

**_Liv xoxo

* * *

_**

**Chapter 5**

GG: "Saturday evening, no one on the Upper East Side spends their time cooped up inside, they hit the Manhattan night life. Unless you are Dan Humphrey and can't afford to take his girlfriend out, or you are Queen Bee who is hosting her annual 'soiree', rumour has it B's two BFFS are ditching her annual gathering in favour of someone else."

(Edie's POV)

"Hey B, I'm sorry I can't make it. I already arranged to see Will... yes you are one of my best friends, but so is Will. He will be going back to England. I mean I live here now...Who am I with? Currently by myself...Hey it's Nate. Ok I better go. See you at school B."

I felt bad for missing Blair's annual sleepover. But I was seeing Will. Well actually I had arrived early. Then I saw Nate. I called out his name and he approached to sit next to me.

"Hey Edie, want are you doing here alone?"

"I am meeting Will. You?"

"Ah I was just going to hang with the boys, but think I might hang with you and Will instead. If that is alright with you."

"Of course, that is fine Nate."

Suddenly my phone beeps, its Will.

"Sorry J going to be a little late, hope you don't mind. Will x x"

"That's Will; he is going to be a little late."

"Ah that's alright we will order drinks while we wait. What can I get you?"

"Urm, a Cosmo please."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Nate trots of to the bar and I am on my Blackberry, texting Will back, when someone sat down, he slid next to me, I knew who it was.

"Hey baby."

He wrapped an arm round my waist, I was wearing my LBD, it was backless and sleeveless, it had a high neck line but it was short, maybe too short.

"Don't touch me."

"Oh come on baby, remember the old times, the good times."

He purred in my ear, it made me shiver, I felt sick. He turned my head and forcefully kissed me. We were at the corner of the bar, in one of the booths.

"Get off me!"

I slap him and stand up. He grabs my arm.

"Come on Edie, stop being a fat slag, remember how willingly you was going to give yourself to me, until your git of a best friend interrupted."

(Valentine's Day, 2007)

Tom got be a huge vase full of two dozen red roses, and he was so cute. So romantic. We have been together for two years and 5 weeks. And as my valentine's gift to him, I was going to give myself to him. He was my first love, and only love. It's a bit naive to think he is the one, but I know he is. Ok so I am not exactly 16 yet, and technically this is illegal, he could be arrested but no one knows. I remember when Will & I almost did it last summer. I was so hurt that Tom had not answered any of my calls or texts, that's why I found myself in Will's arms. My parents had gone away for a romantic weekend, Ethan was on a date, and I managed to convince grandpapa & grandmama to look after Enrico without raising any suspicion. My room was filled with scented candles, it smelt so nice, I changed into my sexy black laced nightie and I draped my cream silk nightgown over it, to complete the look I applied a little mascara, and red lipstick. I was lying on my bed seductively as I waited for Tom to enter. I got a text it was Will.

"Happy V Day Jaxe, What did you get Tom? Will x"

I texted back

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too. What I got Tom, well something money can't buy." (I added a cheeky wink and sent it)

I didn't get a reply so I tossed my phone on the floor. When Tom entered, his eyes light up, he was holding yet another bouquet of flowers.

"WOW."

"You like?"

Tom nods, he put the flowers down on the table and approached the bed, he sat down and I sat up and kissed him. His hands were on my thighs already, he was moving up my already short nightie. I helped him take off his grey jumper and shirt. Things were getting heated, we were both gasping, yearning for each other. He was sending kisses all over my body. Tom was naked he had slipped on protection. I lay on the bed, Tom laid himself on top of me, I could feel his weight, he began to remove my nightie, he actually ripped it off me. Revealing only my black French lingerie, Tom kissed me seductively. He was about to remove my black thong when someone came bursting in.

(Will's POV)

When I got Edie's text, it took me a while to get what she meant. Then it dawned on me. She was going to give herself to that twat. I had to stop her, she was under age. I raced to Edie's house; I felt like her knight in shining armour, I was going to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life.

When Georgia opened the door, I flew in, almost knocking the poor woman over. I ran up the stairs, and burst in. He was naked and on top of her, was I too late? Rage ran through me. I ran to him shoved him off her. And pulled her up, thank god, they hadn't done it yet. She was wearing just her black two piece set. She looked good; I picked up her gown and draped it over her. She looked infuriated, she was giving me evils.

"What the hell are you doing here Will?"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"It's not a mistake! I love Tom and he loves me."

Tom was dressing now. He was also giving me evils. God it's like I killed two birds with one stone. When he was fully dressed, he stormed out. Edie ran after him.

I followed.

"Tom wait. I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone Edie, I need to be by myself."

I smirked I certainly wounded his ego. I know he has been cheating on Edie; I just don't have the evidence to prove him guilty. Edie saw she came up to me and slapped me so hard across the face.

"Look what you've done."

"He is not who you think he is. You'll thank me one day."

With that last remark I left her.

_Present day_

(Nate's POV)

I went to get drinks, on my way back I saw that Tom guy with Edie. It looked like she was struggling. I put the drinks down on a nearby table and charged up to him. I threw him a mighty punch. He let go of Edie. I caught her, she looked relieved. He got up, his nose was bleeding. Good.

"That bitch is not worth protecting. She's a FAT FRIDGET SLAG."

That infuriated me, I threw him another punch. Security arrived.

"Mr Archibald?"

"Take him outside. This guy is harassing my friend."

I looked down at Edie; she was crying into my shoulders, I pulled her closer.

"It's alright, I'm here now."

(Edie's POV)

Thank god Nate got to me on time. I was struggling in Tom's grasp. This was making me really attracted to him. No one has ever thrown a punch, twice for me. Nate was my Knight in shining armour.

(Will's POV)

I walked in, I was ten minutes late. I was walking in looking for her when, I saw her with Tom. I was weaving my way to her but, they Nate got there before me. Yet again. He gave Wickham a couple of punches. Good. Then I heard what he called her. Now I wanted to beat him up. Once I got to her, she refused to fall into my arms; instead she stayed cooped up in Nate's. This infuriated me. I am supposed to protect her; I am supposed to be her knight in shining armour. As thankful as I am for him protecting her, I know it's not his job, it is mine.

"Edie listen to me, you are not fat. Don't listen to him."

She wasn't listening to me. But Nate was. He gave me the 'we need to talk look'. Nate and I were going to take her home. But she refused to go. So Nate took her uptown, to the one place he knew she would be safe and in good hands.

The doors opened of the lift leading to a penthouse apartment. Blair Waldorf came over and eyed us curiously. Then he saw a red eye and tearful Edie.

"I'll take her from here, thanks boys."

I reluctantly let go of my grasp round Edie's waist. The lifts door shut. It was just Nate & I, we stood in silence. I was now waiting for him to ask.

"What happened between them?"

"He kept calling fat. Ok he didn't use the term fat, and it got her really self conscious. And then she started to make herself sick. I caught her last August. She promised she stopped but, just this year Ethan found her unconscious in her bedroom."

"She's not fat at all."

"I know. He was so wrong for her. You have no idea how much he has changed her."

"I can only guess. You've done a good job man. Picking her back up."

Not enough though. It will never be enough. She won't change her mind.

B & E were in Blair's bedroom. They were talking about Tom and how he caused Edie to become bulimic. Blair confessed that she suffers from bulimia too. Both girls vowed to stick by each other and help each other get through this ordeal.

GG: Nate Archibald. Edie's knight in shining armour. While pauper of a best friend arrives too late. Is this sick fairytale getting even more twisted?

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."


	6. The Great Escape

_**Hey Guys, here is chapter 6. I hope you like it :) I'll try to get Chapter 7 up soon.**_

_**Love Livvie x x

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6**

(Edie's POV)

After my confession to B, I feel as if I have a weight lifted from my shoulders. I had someone to talk to about my…problems. After the Tom situation I couldn't help but crush on Nate. I know it's not good I mean he is Blair's ex boyfriend and his whole thing with Serena. But he was the only one I felt that could come with me. I mean sure I would have asked Will, but I knew he would be busy, busy with his school. So I asked Nate to accompany me after school.

"Hey Nate, thanks for coming with me."

"No problem."

Little to our knowledge, someone had heard what we said and decided to follow us.

GG: Love in the air? Has Princess Edie, found her Prince Charming in the name of Nate Archibald at the Palace Hotel?"

We had arrived at the Palace Hotel, and took the lift to the 7th floor, I knocked on room 705, when the door open there stood, my dear grandmama. I threw myself into her arm.

"Grandmama."

"Edeline. My dear. Ooh look at you. My beautiful granddaughter."

Then she notice Nate behind me. He had closed the door to the room.

"Ooh, and who is this fine young man?"

"Ooh grandmama, this is Nate Archibald."

"Ah the son of Howard & Anne Archibald. Well it is nice to see you again Nathaniel."

"You knew the Archibald's?"

"Of Course, they visited once, when you were about 5. You and Nathaniel were inseparable, you played with each other all the time, and I clear remember you both getting married, with one of those haribo sweets."

I blush, I couldn't look at Nate. We knew each other when we were younger?

"The Archibald's were in England for a long summer vacation. Anyway my dears sit; there are lots to talk about."

About an hour later Nate & I emerged from her room and we headed downstairs back to the lobby, when suddenly a figure came charging at Nate and started to hit, him. Oh god it's my brother.

(Ethan's POV)

I wasn't too far from my sister, when I heard her conversation with Nate, he was going someone with her. That's when I decided to follow them, when they both entered the Palace Hotel, and then it dawned on me, what they were going to do. There was nothing I could do, but wait, so I waited out in the lobby, and then I saw them walking out of the lift, that when I ran towards him, ready to do some serious damage.

"You twisted bastard! You dragged her here, to sleep with her!"

"What? No I didn't sleep with your sister. I swear!"

Edie was pulling me away.

"Ethan stop! Nothing happened between us. If you don't believe Nate, you should believe me I am your sister."

I relax and put my arms back down to the sides, Edie loosened her grip round my arm. But by then, the security guards came out along with the owner Bart Bass and his son Chuck. Our parents were called. By the time I finished talking to Bart Bass, I turned to see my sister and Chuck Bass taking Nate away to get him cleaned up.

(Edie's' POV)

We were in the Bass' chamber. I was helping to clean up Nate's face, while Chuck was making him a drink.

"Nate I am so sorry. Ethan…. He is just very protective."

"It's ok. It didn't really hurt."

I raise an eyebrow at him and I pressed my thumb into his face.

"Ouch!"

"Didn't hurt did it?"

The door opened and I sat down next to Nate. In walked Bart Bass, then our parents and Ethan.

"What the hell is going on Edeline?"

"Nothing Dad."

"Oh really what then? Do explain to your mother and I, oh and the Archibald's why you both were here."

I was struggling to think of what to say, then one of the hotel staff lead in an elegant elderly woman. My grandmama.

(Nate's POV)

In walked Marianna Russo. Xavier Russo's face was priceless, it's like he saw a ghost. To pull a face like that to you own mother. The elderly Russo spoke.

"Xavier, she came to see me. Nathaniel just accompanied her."

"Grandmama."

Edie, stood up tears were in her eyes, she had walked over to her.

"Shush my dear."

"You did what? Edeline you went against my rules and saw her? I had forbidden it!"

Edie's face turned sour, I've never seen her pull a face like that, didn't think she was capable.

"Dad. She's my grandmama, your mother. I have every right to see her and I'm not having you stopping me. You ruined my happy life in England and you're not stopping me from who I see. I hate you for ruining what I had and loved."

With that she left almost in tears, I ran after her.

"Edie, wait!"

She kept on running. She was in the lift and the door closed before I could enter. I ran down the stairs, I just caught her outside of the Palace. She flung herself into my arms, tears streaming down her face. I just held her close. Once the tears had slow down its pace from a river to a stream she untangled herself from my arms.

"Nate, I'm leaving. Tonight. I need you to do a huge favour for me."

"Anything."

"Tell my grandmama that I'll meet her at the airport. For the last flight to England."

"What? Edie calm down. You're not thinking straight."

England is she mad. She can't go to England. I mean. I'll miss her.

"I'm going Nate. End of. Can you tell no one. I guess the only person you can talk to about this, is Wills. Right. I'm going to go and pack. Thank you Nate, for being such a good friend."

"Ok, I'll do it. But if I get grounded I'm going to hunt you down and grill you."

She laughed and then hugged me. She gave a gentle peck on the cheek, before getting into a cab.

(Xavier's POV)

When Edie spoke those words, it was like daggers had stabbed me a million times in the heart. My own daughter, my own flesh and blood. She hated me. I know this was tough, I know that I hadn't been there for my daughter. I spent more of my time lecturing her then just simply trying to talk to her. She has been quite hard to handle in the recent years. From having her first boyfriend, then to her illness. It's like I failed her as a parent. I probably did. I spent a lot of my time in the office, if not in the office then tending to Enrico's every need. My eldest two were so independent, I didn't think they would need my attention, but maybe they did. They are so flawed, but they hid it so well that I couldn't even see it. Edie's rebellion is starting to get worse. I fear at some point I will push her over the edge, and she'll do something drastic. I hope I am not too late to fix my relationship with my daughter. I better start tomorrow; I know she will not want to talk to me tonight.

(Nate's POV)

I returned to the 7th floor, to room 705. I knocked gently. Mrs Russo answered.

"Nathaniel. What are you doing here?"

"Please, Mrs Russo, let me in. It is about your granddaughter."

"Edeline. Come in. come in."

She gestures for me to enter, and shuts the door behind me. There were suitcases everywhere.

"What is it Nathaniel? I have a lot to do. I am leaving tonight. Xavier does not want me, anywhere near his family."

"Edie. Is going with you. She said she will meet you at the airport for the last flight home."

"She will get in so much trouble. Oh bless you Nathaniel. You will get in so much trouble for keeping such a thing secret."

"I'm just helping a friend."

"You like her. Don't you?"

Rats. Damn observant elderly people. I went red in embarrassment. She just nodded her head and smiled at me.

(Edie's POV)

When I got home, I went straight to my little brother. I had to see him. He was playing in the living room, with Marie watching him. I ushered to talk to Marie, I told her about my plans and not to tell anyone, I paid her a large sum of money to keep her mouth shut. Enrico was playing with his train set.

"Hey little Man."

"Edie!"

He ran up to me. My little brother, I almost cried. I held him close to me. I spent most of time reading to him, like a typical mother would do. But my mother was not a typical mother; she spent most of her time at social events with my father. So I did my best to be as motherly to him as possible.

"Edie, can you tell me another story tonight?"

"Not tonight, Rico. I'm going to be very busy ok. Just tell mummy and daddy that I am in my room, and not to come in, I want to be by myself."

"Edie. Are you in one of your angry moods, Ethan said when you lock yourself in your room it's the time of the month."

I frowned. Bloody Ethan. Had to go and say that to a five year old.

"Something like that. Be good ok. I love you"

"Love you too Edie. Promise me you will tell me a story soon."

"I promise."

I held him close, knowing I would not be keeping that promise.

(Will's POV)

Edie texted me to come over to her house, it was urgent. I raced to her house. The new house keeper let me in. I raced up to her room and saw her putting a black wig on the pillow and stuffing a mannequin under the covers. I raised an eyebrow.

"Edie. What are you doing?"

She turned to face me, and ran into my arms. Then I looked on the floor. There were suitcases.

"Will. I'm going back to England."

"What! Edie. Think about this. I mean you'll get in so much trouble."

"I'm going! And that's final."

That's when I forced her against the wall and kissed her. She kissed me back. I was so angry, so angry at her, why was she being so selfish. She needs to be with her family. But then, if she goes back, then she'll be with me. Forever, but I can't think like that. She belongs with her family. I start to kiss her neck, we were going to do it now, I didn't care what she said. We crumbled to the floor, I was about to undo her blouse when she, held out her hand, telling me to stop. I sat up; I was on top of her she was still laying on the ground breathless. I moved to lie on the floor next to her.

"Will. Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me. When you think I am about to make a huge mistake, you try to distract me, change my mind."

I sat up and stared deep into her eyes.

"Because I love you."

She sat up smiling at me.

"Aw I love you too."

That's not what I meant. I am in love with her. I don't love her in the way she thinks. I love her as if she is my girlfriend. She stroked my face, and gently kissed me on the lips. She pulled away; I wasn't ready for her lips to leave mine. I forcefully pushed her back to the floor.

"Edie lets do it. Let's fulfill our pact."

"I can't Will. I have to go."

"Please."

I moved down to kiss her neck; I was trying to be seductive. Clearing I was failing.

"No Will. I don't have time."

I reluctantly caved in. yet again. Caving to her every need. I can't help it, she is everything to me, she is my life. I will make sure she gets whatever she wants. I stood up and helped her up.

"Edie. Are you sure about this? I mean you will get in so much trouble."

"I don't care Will. I want out. Don't tell anyone. Not even my friends. Well apart from Nate. Who already knows."

What he knows? Who the hell does he think he is? I'm the best friend.

"Wait. Nate Knows?"

"Aw. Wills are you jealous, that I didn't tell you first? Nate just so happen to be with me at the time."

"Yeah well you've only known Nate for a few months; we've been friends for years."

"I know, and I am very grateful that you have been there for me all these years. Ok I better go. Will can you distract Enrico."

For you I will do anything. I nodded and heard to the living room where her little brother was situated. As Edie manoeuvred her suitcases to the waiting car downstairs.

(Edie's POV)

I had shut my bedroom door, putting the do not disturb sign on the door handle. As I made my way downstairs, I heard Will making Enrico laugh. I almost burst into tears, but I held them back, I slipped out of the house, I was in the car waiting for Will to come in.

Shortly we arrived at JFK Airport. There at the terminal I saw my beloved grandmama. I ran to her while Will had my bags.

"Grandmama!"

"Oh Edeline my dear. You silly girl. You shouldn't be doing this."

"I want to."

Then I saw Nate approaching. What was he doing here?

"Nate. What are you doing here?"

"Well I had to say goodbye right?"

I smiled at him; I was going to miss him. I hugged him.

"Thank you for being such a good friend. Couldn't have done it with out you."

"Maybe I'll see you soon. Take care Edie."

I then turn to Will. I had tears in my eyes. I knew I would see him when he got back to England, but he was my best friend. I lead him to the side, just like I did the day I left for America.

"I know I will see you when you get back. But you are the best friend I could ever ask for. Thank you for being here with me, I love you Will."

"I love you too J, it's a pleasure to have you as a friend. Call me when you get there, so I know you are safe."

"Of course."

We share a long hug. When we let go, Will unexpectedly kissed me on the cheek. I blushed a little; I can't believe he did that in front of Nate. I walked into the terminal with my grandmama. Here we go. Hello London, goodbye New York City.

GG: "Spotted. E leaving NYC where is she going and why?"

It had been a several hours, Edie & her grandmama had landed in England. It's is 7:30 am in New York City. The Russo's are still unaware of Edie's disappearance. Little Enrico had told his family it was Edie's time of the month and that she was really moody, the Russo's understood and decided not to bother their rebellious daughter. Peyton Russo was worried, it was Half 7 in the morning and her daughter was not up, she had to be ready for school. So Peyton went to her daughter's room and knocked gently.

"Edie darling. Time to get up; you have half an hour to get ready. Edeline?"

She opens the door to see her daughter asleep under the covers.

"Come on Edeline. You are not missing school."

But there was no response, Peyton approached the bed. She lifts the duvet up to find a black wig and a mannequin. She gasps and runs downstairs to her the kitchen where the whole family was now situated, eating their breakfast.

"Xavier. Edie's gone."

"WHAT?"

The whole Russo household was left in chaos, Xavier Russo rushed to his daughters room, her suitcases where gone along with most of her clothes and most prized possessions. That's when it dawned on Xavier Russo; he had finally pushed his daughter over the edge.

GG: "Looks like E is in deep trouble, what happened at the Palace Hotel, that caused E to run? Is she really hiding from her father? Rumour has it that, E was not the only one spotted at JFK. Did E have help with her sudden escape plan?

Your know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl"

* * *

_**Please review :) x **_


	7. Aftermaths

_**Chapter 7. :) I hope you like it :) sorry if you don't like the POV's well all the different POVs. I think it makes it work :) **_

_**Please review dearies **_

_**L x

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 7**

GG: "E's great escape has really got everyone talking. Rumour has it even her new BFFs Serena Van Der Woodson & Blair Waldorf did not know of sudden departure."

(Blair's POV)

I can't believe E. How could she just leave with out explanation? She was doing a Serena! I thought she slept with Nate or something. But apparently this has to do with her father! Even her worried parents didn't know, what was she thinking. She must have run back to London. I can't believe she left without saying goodbye.

(Will's POV)

God I can't believe I let Edie talk me into this. She is in big trouble. Mr Russo has raced home. My mother ranted at me, having a go at me for helping her, when I tried to lie to her. That I didn't help her, she knew better. Well she actually knows me better then I thought. She knows I would help Edie. So now I am grounded, but I don't care. I'll be back in England soon, and then I can see her.

I was on my way to Blair Waldorf's house. I know Serena would be there too. When I arrived and walked into the living room, Blair was glaring at me.

"Hey, Err. Edie told me to give you guys these."

I handed them both a letter each, from Edie. I was about to leave, Serena stood up.

"Will. Wait. Please stay. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Look I can't tell you the complete story but I can tell you what happened at the Palace."

Serena nodded and Blair gestured for me to sit.

"As you know, Edie is not allowed to see her grandmama. But she did. And she took Nate with her."

"Wait what? She took Nate? I thought you were her BFF" God that Blair could sure give a killer stare. She had jealously written all over her face.

"I am. But I was busy with the school, so she chose Nate."

I can't believe she chose him over me. She should know that I would have ditched the school to be with her. I wished she could see how much I love her.

"Anyway. Ethan had followed them. And he thought they were going to the Palace to sleep with each other. Once they had emerged into the hotel lobby, Ethan pounced and they security was called, Bart Bass called both sets of parents, and they arrived. Mr Russo found out about what Edie was doing, and then she had a go at him before leaving, then she came home to pack and left."

I stood up to leave. Blair stood up too.

"Will wait."

I turn to look at the girl, who I didn't really like. She came off very bitchy.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

I left before I was harassed anymore.

The girls opened their letters. Then reading them to each other.

"Dear B,

Thank you for all your help, thank for being there for me. Understand about my illness. I am very thankful that you gave me a second chance. I sorry that I am leaving without saying goodbye, but I had to go. I love you B.

Edie x"

"Dear S,

You were the first friend I made, here in America. And you stuck by me, through the lie, thank you for being such a good friend. Your positive look on everything makes me smile. I am going miss you and B. love you S.

Edie x"

Both girls were left in tears. Though they had not known Edie for long, they loved her so. And we would do anything to help her. But now she was gone.

GG: "It has been said, that Papa Russo, has flown over to old Britannia in search for his runaway child. Watch out E, Papa Russo is here to take you to the New World."

Edie was living with her neighbour; she had begged him not to tell her parents. She was so happy to be home, home in Chelsea. Maybe not living in her house, but it was home.

Edie had woken up to the sound of crying. She got up and went downstairs for a drink; there she bumped into Frank Lampard & little Luna.

"Hey, did Luna wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's alright. Thanks for letting me stay here Frank."

"Anytime. But Edie. I think you should call home. Just let them know that you are safe."

"No if I did that. He would find me and drag me home."

"Ok. But just think about it ok. Elen is worried about you."

I nod and head back upstairs. Damn stupid footballer. He probably is right. I know Enrico would be worried sick about me. He wouldn't understand why his sister went away.

(Xavier's POV)

When Peyton came running down the stairs and told us that Jaxe had left. I panicked. I raced up the stairs to find most of her belongs gone. It then dawned on me that I had pushed my daughter over the edge. She was gone. And I know where too. London. It makes sense. My baby girl was in London all alone. No she was with that witch. She tore this family apart. It was her fault. I started to pack for London. I was going to fly out today. Peyton had sent the boys to school. Enrico was clearly mortified. Jaxe has always been there for him. Reading him stories like a real parent. When I return Peyton and I really need to sit down together and re-evaluate our parenting. Our children are a lot more damaged then we thought. I was packing when we got a visitor. Marie had shown her in. I ought to fire her. I cannot believe my daughter brought her silence. Jaxe really is trouble with a capital T. I was in the living room, packing my hand luggage. In walked Lily Van Der Woodson.

"Xavier."

"Lily. What brings you here? I am in a little rush."

"I need to talk to you. Before you leave, it is about your daughter."

"So you heard about my daughter's flee across the Atlantic?"

"Yes. Serena. Is very upset. Look I am sorry about this. But let me give you a little advice."

"I do not need your advice Lily."

"Xavier, just hear me out. I know what it is like to handle troublesome teen daughters. Serena's rebellion started early on. Look just let her be, let her stay…"

"What are you crazy?"

"Let me finish. You know she will be safe in England. She knows her way round. She has her best friend. Let her come back to you. She will return. Trust me. They always do. Just lay down some ground rules."

And with that Lily left. Compromise. Maybe that could work. I was just about to walk out of the door. When someone called my name, I turned and saw my beautiful wife.

"I'm going with you."

"Peyton. You don't have too."

"No I do. She is my daughter. This is my fault too."

"What about Ethan and Enrico?"

"I know. It will only be a few days."

I nodded my head and left for my home country.

(Chuck's POV)

It was only Day 2 without Edie and Nate, was already moping around. He sure did like the girl. I had called him over to my suite, at the Palace Hotel. Surely sweet memories for him. Ha I found hilarious when Ethan Russo thought Nate & his sister were sleeping with each other. But then again I guess I would have thought that. The two of them going up to a hotel room by themselves. But then again that's the kind of mind I have. Well I am Chuck Bass, after all. I was sick of him being like this. So I got him a gift. I handed him a scotch before telling him our plans for the next seven days.

"Nathaniel. Cheer up."

"What? I'm not unhappy."

"Sure. Your not. I can tell you miss Edie like crazy."

"That's an overstatement. I like Edie, as a friend."

"Yeah well now that is an understatement. I know how jealous you get when she is around that British guy that I didn't even bother remembering his name. The way he looks at her is sick."

"Wait you see it too? So I am not the only one."

"It is obvious. The only person who is oblivious to it all is Edie herself."

"Do you think he is in love with her?"

"Probably. It wouldn't surprise me. He seems to give up everything for her every need. Just watch it you have competition."

"Edie doesn't see him in that way. So it's not that much competition."

"So you do like her. Here take this."

I handed him an envelope. He opened it and raised an eyebrow.

"A plane ticket?"

"First class. To London. We fly tomorrow."

"What?"

"That's right. You & I are going to London for a few days."

"Chuck."

"Just say thank you. You'll get to see your chick."

"She's not mine."

"Not with that attitude. Now go home and pack."

(Nate's POV)

I can't believe Chuck got tickets to go to London. I need to get a hold of Edie. Maybe I could just surprise her. London here we come.

GG: Nate Archibald spotted at JFK, heading for the UK. Careful N, you're not the only Archibald heading for the UK.

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."


	8. London Calling

**_Hey sorry this chapter took like a week to get up. I was getting too into my Costa Verde Heroes one ha. and then I went away for a few days. luckily I got back early ish so I thought I would write you guys another Chapter. I hope you like it. It's not all that. Probably my weakest chapter. Weakest but probably the longest ha. I promise you it gets better. _**

**_Rissa, ha Will reminds you of Oliver! Well I guess he is like him, with the whole BFF situation. But he is very different. I mean Oliver had a line, he knew when to stop Schuyler from walking all over him. Will...well he is a silly sausage :) [If your a Blue Bloods fan..should check out Riss' fanfic :D]_**

**_Livvie x_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 8**

(Edie's POV)

I heard my father is here in England. Great. I am living in the house next door. I hope he does not see me. There is a knock on the door. I am up in the guest room. Jeez someone answer the door. Then I hear someone open the door.

"Xavier! Peyton! This is a lovely surprise!"

Shit my parents. They would call over at the Lampard's.

"Elen, Darling, How are you and Frank? And how is little Luna?"

My mother, speaking. The Lampard's are fine. You can leave.

"We are all fine. Luna is going to be a big sister."

"Oh Elen, congratulations. Is Frank in? Or is he out training?"

"Frank is training. How are you both? How is New York?"

"Xavier & I are fine. So are the boys…we are just having some trouble with Edie. By any chance have you see her? She is back here in London, I assume."

Oh shit. Elen has never been the best of liars, she hates lying. Oh no, that's it. I'm going to be shipped back to America.

"What? Edie….is here? Oh god. No I have not seen her. I will keep an eye out, I will let Frank know."

"Ok thank you Elen. We will stop by soon, for dinner."

My parents leave, and I descend the stairs. Elen watches me.

"Thank you Elen."

"Edie, you know that was not easy for me to do. Lying too your parents like that. I ask of you not to make me do that again."

"No of course not. I intend to move out. I can't stay here, with my parents living just next door; they are bound to see me."

"Edie, have you considered that, they just might want to talk?"

"Talk? We don't talk anymore….I better start packing."

"Edie. Where will you go? You clearly cannot stay with your grandmother that will be one of the first places they will look."

"It's ok; I'll hit a hotel or something. Or maybe our summer house, down in Essex. Or I could go up to Cambridge and camp with Matty that is if he lets me. I would stay with Will, but he is not back from America yet."

"Ok, but please stay safe, and call me everyday."

"Of course, I will be fine anyway, I'm a big girl."

I am a big girl. I am Edie Russo. And back in the city that I love so much. No way am I going back to New York. Never. I'll just enrol in one of these schools, or I could do an art course or even acting. This is where I want to be. This is my home.

(Xavier's POV)

It is clear that Edie is staying with the Lampard's. Elen has never been the best of liars; it's not in her nature too. I am surprised she even lied for my daughter. Now that my daughter knows Peyton & I are back in town, she is sure to flee the Lampard's. I know my daughter. I know her better then she thinks. I will take my time to contact her. She won't expect it.

(Nate's POV)

Here I am in London. Some place this really is. It has been a while since I have been here. It has been 11 years. I barely remember my time here. Edie & I where close apparently. Well she did become my wife. Wonder if we ever got divorced? Ha. I can't believe I am here. What am I going to do? Convince her to move back? That is a bit of a silly thing to do. I mean I like her, she is nice, and she's hot. But it's not like I am in love with her. Dilemmas, dilemmas. Chuck and I are in a Selfridges, god knows why he dragged me in here. And we are standing in the women's section.

"Chuck. Why on earth are we here? Sure Selfridges, but in the women's section."

"Patience. Nathaniel. Patience."

Patience. Don't patience me. I mean Chuck does not even have a girlfriend. Wait. He is not trying to pick up a girl here is he?

"Chuck. You are not trying to pick up a girl are you?"

"Nathaniel. I could go to a London club to do that. No need to do it in a ladies department store."

"Then why are we here?"

He gestures for me too look behind me. I turn to see a girl, approach a rack of designer clothes. She was giggling with a couple of other girls. I can't believe it. It's Edie. How did he know? I turn back to Chuck.

"How did you know she'll be here?"

"I have tabs on her. Now go get her."

I turn to walk towards her. She looks up from the rack of clothes, and sees me coming. She runs straight to me, and hugs me.

"Nate! What are you doing here?"

"A little holiday with Chuck."

She looks behind me and see Chuck approach. She goes and hugs him too.

"It's so good to see you guys."

Her friends approach us. Both giggling.

"Ooh, this is Leah & Rose. Girls, Nate & Chuck."

"Well ladies. Mind if you show me around your hometown? We'll leave these two just for a little while."

The girls squealed. Obviously thrilled that Chuck is hitting on them. I smile at Edie, as she shakes he head at Chuck. They walk off, and Edie & I start to walk off in the opposite direction.

"So how is everyone, state side?"

"Everyone is missing you. My parents have yet to find out I was part of your grand escape."

"Oh I miss the gang too. But Nate, please understand, this is my home. I belong here."

"I think you belong, in more then one place."

She smiled at me. There was no way I could convince her to move back. The only person who could would never do it. He lives here. Of course he would want the girl he loves to be with him.

(Edie's POV)

Oh my gosh! Nate Archibald is here in England. I thought I would never see him again. My gosh he is so cute. This is one guy I guess I would like to date. No point crushing on him now is there? I could go back to America. But I won't. I live here. Here is my home.

We were standing by the escalators. When I glanced across the store and saw two familiar faces. They so happened to see me too.

"Edeline! Xavier, its Edie. Is that Nathaniel too?"

Shit it's my parents. Nate sees them too, he turns and grabs my hand and we race down the escalator. I turn around to see my parents running after us. We ran out of Selfridges, still holding hands. He stopped unsure where to go. I lead the way towards Oxford Circus station. We ran, and swiped our tickets through. Well in my case my oyster card. I turn and saw my parents gaining on us. I almost tripped in my stilettos. Why oh why do I have to be wearing stilettos when I am on a run. Thank god for Nate's tight grip, round my waist. Or my face will hit concrete, and I will not only be shipped off back to America but also to the A & E. We jumped onto a train heading to god knows where. It closed just as my parents reached it. I watched them look helpless as the train moves.

"Phew! Well that was close."

"Edie, I think it is time we brought you a new pair of shoes. The pair you are wearing is calling for an accident to happen."

"Ok. I know just the place."

I diverted our way to Camden. We walked through the markets; Nate raised an eyebrow at me.

"Edie Russo, shops here?"

"Ok well I couldn't go anywhere designer. My parents would know. So Camden it is. Come. I'll take you too Southbank."

It was dark, and cold, we were on the embankment, by the London Eye.

"We better go, before we both catch a cold."

Nate took off his jacket, and handed it too me.

"Here have my jacket. I'll be fine."

"Nate… are you sure?"

"Yeah, so where are we going?"

"Chelsea."

"Edie, aren't you cutting a bit close to home?"

"The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm."

"You watch Lord of the rings?"

"Don't underestimate me Nathaniel. Come the match will be starting soon."

"Wait match?"

"Yeah. Football. Or in your case Soccer, we are going to watch the Chelsea V Barcelona match."

"You are into football?"

"Yes! Can't a girl be into football?"

"You just don't look the type. You look like a real girly girl."

"So much you don't know about me Nathaniel. You probably think I listen to pop and hip hop? Am I correct?"

"Yes actually."

"Like I said don't underestimate me. Come let's watch some football."

"Ah, so it's watch and not play."

"Oh shush!"

I take Nate to Stamford Bridge. We watch the match, and thankfully Chelsea win against Barcelona 3-1. Two goals scored by my favourite player and next door neighbour, Frank Lampard. Afterwards I lead Nate to the celebration room, where the footballers and their families were.

"Edie, are you allowed to do this?"

"I am a VIP. Dad's hotel is where they stay. So they get discount and I can come here, free of charge. Come on I'll like you too meet the gang. Frank!"

I approach Frank; he comes and gives me a hug.

"Edie! You know your parents are looking for you."

"I know. I saw them today."

"They said you ran from them with a friend."

"Yeah. Oh Frank this is Nate."

"Hey there."

"Hi"

"Edie, your parents are worried."

"I am not going with them. My home is here."

"You can't keep running Edie."

Frank's little daughter, Luna comes running up to him. He holds his daughter close, I turn to face Nate, I can't watch them. I look up too see my father and mother approach us.

"Edie."

"Oh Christ! Nate…."

"Come on!"

We start to run in the opposite direction, but to run into Nate's parents.

"Mom, Dad!"

"Nathaniel, you have a lot of explaining to do."

My parents approach from behind. Shoot. I've been caught.

Nate turns to me.

"So, Edie. How would like to be grilled? Oven or over a barbeque?"

I smile at him, and prepare myself for what is about to come.

(Nate's POV)

So we are back at the Russo's household. I am sitting with Edie. Once we headed inside Mrs Russo started on her daughter.

"How dare you pull a stunt like that?"

"Mother, you knew where I was."

"Enough with the cockiness!"

"How did you find me?"

"Never mind how we found you. You are coming home with us."

"I am home! I am 16. I can make my own choices! I have the right to stay here!"

"Yes, with you parents, permission. Err which Edeline you do not have."

Then Mr Russo, step forward and put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Peyton let me handle this."

Peyton steps back, and watches her husband sit down in front of their daughter. Edie looked close to tears.

"Edie. You have my permission."

"Xavier! No!"

Edie's face lights up. She also looks shocked.

"What?"

"Edie, I will let you stay here. But this comes with some conditions."

"Ooh, they would."

"Edeline, watch your tongue. I can easily drag you back to New York."

From the stern look on Mr Russo's face, Edie shuts up immediately.

"Ok the conditions are. You attend boarding school…..Brentwood. Frank went there, and so did I for a little while, after all I am an Essex boy. Anyway, at weekends and half terms you will stay with the Redknapp's, but holidays such as Christmas and the summer break, you come back to New York."

Edie, pondered for a while. Taking in what her father said.

"Ok… I'll do it. So long I am aloud to see Grandmama."

"That's fine with me. Is that a deal?"

"Deal."

"Tonight you shall sleep here, instead of next door, and tomorrow we shall head for Brentwood and enrol you there."

Edie nodded and stood up. She dragged me up and led me next door. Well she could have asked me to help. Well this is Edie Russo.

(Xavier's POV)

Well that was easily done. Now time to convince Peyton that this is the right thing to do. Once Nathaniel & Edie had left. She flipped. She couldn't believe I was letting her stay in England and then letting her out to go party. I explained to her about Lily Van Der Woodson's theory. It I did not help that Anne Archibald was siding with Peyton. The Archibald's seemed rather angry with Nathaniel too. Probably want to have a few words with him. I know I am doing the right thing. She will come back home, with her family, when she is ready, when she finally realise her mistake. It will only be a matter of time; all we can do is to wait. Wait for our little girl to return.

(Chuck's POV)

Nathaniel called me. He and his chick were apparently celebrating her stay in England. Well a party. It is no party without Chuck Bass. Edie's friends where sure a treat, they clearly did not know what they had got themselves in for. Now time to pick up a few more British birds. I arrived at the club, Riverz. Nate & Edie were already drinking…drinking a lot.

"Chuck! Finally man!"

"Nathaniel. You're drunk."

"Am not. I would say Edie is a lot worse."

"Well take the god damn girl outside then."

I helped Nathaniel, take Edie outside, they perched on a bench. I walked away to light my cigarette and to give them some privacy.

"Edie."

"Yeah?"

She turned to face him. He had moved closer to her.

"I really like you."

He then leaned in and they kissed. Maybe kissing a little too much for on lookers. They were so drunk it was clear that they will not remember this. Then out of nowhere a figure approached and shoved Nate off the bench.

"Stay away from my girlfriend."

Oh no it's that Wickham git. When did they get back to England? If he is back it means that best friend is back. So if Mr BFF is back, where the hell is he? Ah speaking of the devil. Out comes Will Redknapp, trying to be the knight in shining armour.

"Hey leave Edie alone. God Edie you stink!"

Ha. Edie's face, she looked very offended. Will put his arm round her.

"I do not!"

"I mean of vodka. Come I'll take you home."

"No. I don't want too."

"Edie, you do not want your dad to drag you back to New York do you?"

She nodded and let him take her home. I looked at Nate. He had passed out on the floor. Great just great, how am I going to explain this to Anne.

(Will's POV)

I fly back to England, to find Edie has done some negotiating with her father. I then get a text to go out and celebrate with her and Nate bloody Archibald. Well of course I had to go. I did not want her spending anymore alone time with him. Then I find her in a tangle with Tom, well my day has certainly been eventful. I take her home before anything else happens. She had fallen asleep in the cab. I carried her to her to her room, and laid her down. Kissing her on the forehead before leaving. Edie I am glad you are home, but you being here, feels so wrong.

GG: "Xavier & Peyton Russo. Return empty handed, it seems they failed to bring their daughter back home. Rumour has it that Nate Archibald is in big trouble for assisting with the big escape. When will our E return? Will she ever return?

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."

* * *

**_I know it is long and I droned on. plus the writing is not up to scratch ha. (I know I can write better) would love your feedback. Please :) It seems I only have two consistant reviewers. Thank you JJ & RissaRawrage! Please do comment :) _**

**_x  
_**


	9. Selfishness

_**Another short Chap, Sorry, but I thought since the last one was a bit of a mis to read you would not want to read another mega long one ha :) I thought I would add another chapter, telling how everyone is feeling right now. Edie really has shaken things up on both sides of the Atlantic. Please have faith in me :) I am worried :S. I have not been writing this one so well :S. I know my last Chapter was not all that. And this is not all that either. :S Trying to milk it out. the next chap I am sure you will like :S. It is very Will & Edie centered. **_

_**Please review. It would help me so much :) I do not want to lose faith! I have to think positive! **_

_**Liv x

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9**

(Ethan's POV)

I cannot believe that mum and dad let Edie stay in England. They left me to watch Enrico. Poor little guy, he is in pieces. He does not understand why his sister left, without saying goodbye. Edie has been more of a mother too him. She helps him with his schoolwork, reads to him, and plays with him and the list goes on. I miss her too, she's my sister. When we were growing up it was just me and her, and occasionally the Redknapp brothers. When mum and dad were out at social events, we kept each other company, probably why we are so close.

(October 2007- Empty household)

I was in my room, attempting to take in my notes from class when Marie showed in Serena Van Der Woodson, one of Edie's new BFFS.

"Hey...Ethan... any news from your parents?"

"Nope. I can't believe she left, she didn't even tell me. I am her brother."

"I'm sorry Ethan. Maybe she knew you would tell."

"But not to see me before she left."

"Ethan, don't blame her. You know Edie has been through a lot. I know about her illness. She and B both suffer from it."

"What Blair too?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Promise."

In the next room, came a shriek...oh god it is Enrico. I ran to his room with Serena following.

"Enrico. What's wrong?"

He was crying. I had put him to bed not long ago. Well crying was not the right word, he was shrieking, calling out Edie's name. He must have had another nightmare.

"I...I...had another dream, Edie leaving...is she really gone?"

I went to hug my tearful brother, Edie meant so much too him. How was I going to answer him?

"Edie promised she would read to me!"

"I know. Look Rico, how about I read to you?"

"NO! You don't read like Edie does."

He was right. Edie was great with words; she comes up with things on the spot, probably why English was one of her favourite subjects. But then Serena stepped forward, god she was pretty.

"Hey, little guy, how about I read you a story?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Serena; I am one of your sister's friends."

"Are you Ethan's girlfriend?"

She laughs, I went red with embarrassment. That little rat.

"No, we are just friends."

"Still you are his girl-friend. Because you are a girl...and his friend."

Smart little shit. Probably thanks to Edie, constantly pushing knowledge into his little brain. Sometimes I did not even see her teaching him, she used so many methods. See Edie why on earth did you leave? Everyone needs you. We are lost without you.

"You are a smart little guy aren't you?"

Serena had read Rico a book, and he soon fell asleep, before he did, he made Serena swear she would come back to read to him, until Edie returned. I lead Serena, out on the landing and downstairs to the front door.

"Thank you. I did not know what to do!"

"It's ok. I was pretty much Eric's rock when we were going up. I just know how to handle things."

"Well Thanks, Rico really needed that. We both need someone. Edie... is just so selfish. Leaving her family like that. Leaving her brothers."

I was close to crying, I was holding back the tears, trying to be a man. Serena hugged me.

"Everything will be ok. You will see."

She smiled at me, before leaving. Well Serena Van Der Woodson, was something. I can see why everyone loves her.

_Present day_

(Will's POV)

Xavier & Peyton have gone home. It's been a week now since I've returned from America. It was half term, Matty was home, and Edie had gone out shopping. Edie & I had visited Matty in Cambridge and he took us round. I am glad she is back. Of course I am. I mean I love her. She is my world, but her being here feels so wrong. It is as if I stole her from her family. When I know it is not my fault. I cannot even imagine how little Rico is feeling. Poor kid, Edie has really been his rock.

I was sitting in the living room, I didn't even realise that someone walked in.

"Will. Will. WILL!"

I look up it's my older brother.

"What?"

"What's wrong? Let me guess Edie? Since when has it not been about Miss Russo?"

"I can't help feel that it is wrong for her to be here. She belongs with her family. I cannot believe she has been so selfish."

"Dear little brother, Edie has always been selfish."

"No she hasn't. Have you not seen what she had to give up? She gave everything to Enrico."

"Ok, not always but she has been very selfish towards you."

"What do you mean?"

"She has not once considered your feelings. Tell me does she know how you feel about her?"

"She knows I love her."

"Yes. But not in the way you want. You give up everything for her. When has she ever done that for you? Remember when you guys almost slept with each other? Then she left you. She wants everything her way."

I knew I made a mistake telling him about Edie and I almost doing it. I confess too much to my brother. He even knows about the event last summer, with the whole Tom scenario. He almost went over to hit her or something. Well I stopped him. He was so angry at her for kissing Tom after just kissing me.

"Edie, is not always like that. You know she has a caring side."

"There you are sticking up for her. For once in your life stick up for yourself."

"I am not a pushover."

"You are when it comes to Edie. Does she know how much you do for her? I hate seeing you like this. I know how much you love her, but please do me a favour, no not just me but yourself. Stick up for yourself, do not stand for it. Don't do it if she does not love you back."

"You know she does not feel that way for me."

"Well, it is time you left then is it. Find someone else."

"But there isn't anyone else I want. I want her."

"Then little brother. You are doomed."

Was Matty right? I know my love for Edie, will not be returned. I can't help what I do. She needs me, I cannot just withdraw myself from her life, it will tear her apart, and she has been through too much. But maybe I do need to tell her how I feel, but how? I guess she needs to know.

(Matty Redknapp's POV)

I am really worried about Will. I know he has been in love with Edie for like, forever. And I know Edie will never replicate the same feeling. Ok I know Edie is a loving and caring person. But the way she uses Will is not right. But then Will has yet to tell him how he truly feels about her. Edie will never love him back. But I can still see them as a couple. They would make a good looking couple. Everyone says they are meant for each other. I just want him to be happy, instead of chasing after a girl; who is blind to his affection.

(Edie's POV)

I am free! So free! Back here in England. It feels so good to breath the British air again. Ok I had to bargain and I couldn't live in London, But who cares! I get to see grandmama, I still have my money! I am free like a bird.

I've been keeping in touch with the Upper East Siders, mainly Nate. I really do like him. A long distant relationship will never work. Well it could. But I don't know if he feels the same way about me. I will see him when I go back for Christmas. Will has been such a rock; I don't know what I would do without him. I need him in my life, I am just trying to imagine when he has a girlfriend, and his attention would be diverted to her. Can't imagine it. He'll be my Wills forever.

(Nate's POV)

Well now I am grounded for like eternity. Mom & Dad really did flip over the whole Edie situation. Well I was just trying to help her. And now according to Chuck we kissed...well made out rather. But we were so drunk we don't remember. So Edie does like me. I mean she would not have kissed me back if she didn't. Well that does tell me something. Maybe I could convince her to stay when she returns for Christmas break. I like her; I want to be with her. But wait, we would have to go on a date first. This is very complicated. Now I have to worry about Will. That git. I know he will want to make her his. Can't he see that Edie will never be his? She will never love him in the same way. Just thinking about them spending time together makes me sick. If I can't have Serena, I want Edie. No way am I losing to that British boy.

(Ethan's POV)

I hear that Edie is staying with the Redknapp's. Good she will be in safe hands. I am glad dad sent her to boarding school, saves Tom from harassing her. From talking to Edie, Tom has stayed away. And she has been keeping in touch with her friends' state side. Especially Nate Archibald, he seems to be a nice enough chap. But there is only one person I see Edie with, and that is Will. I know he will look after her; he is the only one who can. He knows her inside out. He knows of her every need. I know he will even love her for her flaws. He is so perfect for her. He is her soulmate. He is the only guy I want to see with my sister. No one else is worthy of my sister but him. He just needs to get his act together. He needs to tell her that he loves her. Maybe just maybe one day she will truly love him back.

GG: "Well everyone seems to be like lost sheep. Was Edie Russo, really the glue holding everyone together?

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."

* * *

**_I hope you liked it :S Comments please...As the author, I guess you always have a favourite character. and currently it is Maggie Hope from my other fan fiction :S. My writing in my opinion seems to be better in that one :S. I know chapter 8 & 9 are not brilliant. It is hard to try to milk out the story line so that for you readers, the story line is not told too early. But if I must say. Will is my favourite so far, from the ones I have made up :) [If you ask me to choose between Will & Aaron (the main guy from my Heroes FF) I would not know who too choose!] Sorry about the babble. Probably do not want to read this :s _**

**_Please review. Please ...I know some people read this! could you spare a few minutes just to review :) _**

**_Love L x x_**


	10. True Colours

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Here is chapter 10! I hope you like it. I think I wrote this one a lot better then the last two :) Please review :) I would love the opinions. Tell me what you love, what you hate! Who you love and who you hate! ha. Ooh and please do my poll :) Please please! **_

_**Love Liv x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 10 **

GG: "Nothing seems interesting state side. Not even the news of Blair & Chuck doing it in the back of his limo. I want all the Goss about Edie Russo and her life in England. Watch it E, I'm sending some of my minions down to land of the Queen."

(Edie's POV)

It's December now. Almost Christmas break. I will be flying home soon. Well not home back flying back to my family. Oh how I have missed them. I am currently with Will. He seemed a bit off. Something was troubling him.

"What's up Wills?"

"Edie...the thing is...we are moving to America."

"What? Why? When?"

"The three W's,www. willredknapp. "

He throws me a wicked smile and I slap him gently on the arm.

"Jaxe I don't know. Well, mum is like sisters with your mum."

"I know...but what about Matty? What about me?"

"Matty understands. Edie. It will be ok."

"No it won't Will, I need you."

"I will always be with you. Right here."

He gestured to his heart. Making a cute heart shape, with his hands. Will always been so romantic.

"J, I need to tell you something...something else."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"I know. And I love you too."

"No Edie...I am in love with you."

What? No he can't be. I would have seen it. He knows that we are only friends. We can only be friends.

"What?"

"I've loved you for so long. I don't know how long. I just felt you needed to know how I feel about you."

"And you think I will replicate the same feeling? No Will. I don't love you like that. You are my friend and nothing more. Oh my gosh... is that why you are single?"

This all makes sense now. Why he has so many girls go after him, but he ...he only had his eyes for me. And that's why everyone thinks we make a good looking couple. No this is wrong. So wrong.

"Yes. I've been waiting. I will always wait."

"Will. Please do not wait... I"

"Love Tom still? Or is it Nate now?"

What? What the hell is he talking about? This has nothing to do with Nate!

"Will! Nate has nothing to do with this!"

Will was getting angry. He was raising his voice. This was starting to scare me. The last time I saw Will this angry...was when he...when he caught me in the act, last summer.

"Oh really? Because you always texting him, you turn to him before me!"

"Will, I just want to know about my family? Is that too much to ask?"

"Edie. You abandoned your family! Putting your wants and needs first. How selfish can you be?"

I cannot believe he is saying stuff like that. Where has this come from? This is not the Will I know. This made me angry; I started to raise my voice.

"You claim to be in love with me and then you insult me!"

"Well it is true Edie! You left your family, you left them. That makes you selfish!"

"Who are you to judge me? I am done here. I don't ever want to speak or see you again Will Redknapp!"

"Fine! This is my house; I think you know where the door is!"

"Fine goodbye Will"

I left the house, tears streaming down my face. Will and I never fight. This was our biggest fight ever. He made me feel so guilty. I go back to the school campus and ask for a meeting with the headmistress.

(Will's POV)

I did it. I told her. I told her I loved her. I knew she would never love me back. I did not mean to insult her like that. But she made me so angry. I guess the angry has been building up for a long time. It had to come out sometime. I just did not mean for it to come out on her and not like that. Then she told me she wants nothing to do with me ever again. That hurt me so bad. She was my best friend. Now I have lost her forever. I am such a fool. So foolish. I wanted to run after her. Tell her I didn't mean it. But I would be lying, because I meant it all. I cannot lie to her. I never could.

A few hours later she returned with bloodshot eyes. Clearly I really did upset her. She saw me and gave me a cold look before walking up to her room. I waited a few minutes and followed her upstairs; I was sitting in my room, which was across from hers. I heard my mother enter her room.

"Edie! What on earth are you doing?"

"Sorry Blake. I cannot stay. Don't worry about me. I'll move back with Frank, or Jamie."

"Will my nephew let you stay? Edie do calm down, tell me what happened?"

"Blake. Please just let me go. Will and I are no longer friends ok. Thank you for your hospitality."

"What? But you have been friends for so long. Surely you can patch things up."

"I think this is beyond repair. Blake...I would like to be alone for a while."

My mum leaves and enters my room. She looked angry.

"William! What on earth is going on?"

She is angry she never calls me by my full name if she isn't.

"Let me guess Edie? I told her the truth and she did not like it."

"William you cannot let her leave. I promised Peyton that we would look after her daughter."

"Mother. How can you look after her? Once we move to America?"

"She is your best friend William."

"Correction. She was. She clearly does not want anything to do with me."

That very night, Jamie my famous footballer of a cousin came to pick her up. She will be staying with him for a while. I didn't bother to say goodbye. What was I doing? Being so cold towards her? I love her so much. Can I still fix this? Can it be fixed?

(Edie's POV)

Once I moved in with the Redknapp's….err well the other Redknapp's. As In Jamie Redknapp. Will's cousin. I was booking my flight home. I will no longer be attending Brentwood School. I explained everything to my grandmama, she understood. I need to be with my family. That is where I am supposed to be, till I start a family of my own. I arrived in JFK. I felt so relieved. That the weight on my shoulders was about to be released.

GG: "News Blast. Spotted. Edie Russo, bags in hand, at JFK. E is back for now."

(Edie's POV)

I arrive at the doorstep of our townhouse. I ring the doorbell and my father answers; I burst into tears and throw myself into his arms.

"Edie."

"Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok darling. I'm not angry. I'm just glad you are home."

"I love you dad."

"And I love you. My Jaxe, My little girl."

My father holds me close and he calls out for the rest of the family. Rico comes running straight for me, he was in tears.

"EDIE! You're home!"

I held him close; oh I missed my little brother.

"Hey, little guy. Yeah I am."

"You are staying forever aren't you? You won't leave me again will you?"

I look around at my family. My father had wrapped his arm round my mother who was crying. I held Enrico close to me and Ethan smiled at me, I looked back at Rico.

"No I won't."

"Promise!"

"I promise little Rico."

He nuzzled his head into my shoulders. I was home, with my family just where I belong.

About half an hour later the doorbell went. I was sitting in the living room with Rico, reading him a story. He was so happy, it made me happy. Marie led in two girls. I looked up and saw my two BFFS; I got up and ran to them.

"S! B! I've missed you both so much!"

I hugged Serena and Blair. They seemed so happy to see me.

"E, S & I have been crazy without you! A lot has happened. How long are you staying for?"

"Well…for good I guess!"

Serena squealed and hugged me.

"You are coming back to Constance's! Constance life has been a bit dull without you!"

After a while the girls left. I went upstairs and showered before getting dressed to go out. Well just for a quick visit to see someone that I have been dying to see since I got back. His housemaid showed me into the living room. He had his back to me.

"Hey."

He turned and saw, me he smiled at me and came and hugged me.

"Edie! I didn't know you were coming back so early!"

"Surprise!"

"How long are you staying?"

"Well. Expect me to be around till graduation."

"Oh my god! You are staying! You've come back!"

He pulled me in for another hug. I love being in his arms.

"I am indeed. I've missed you Nate."

"And I've missed you."

(Xavier's POV)

Lily was right. Edie eventually came home. I wonder what sparked her to change her mind. Too see her two weeks early with tears in her eyes. Made me want to cry with joy, and then she threw herself into my arms. My baby girl was back, back in my arms again. I missed her so much. Peyton was so relieved. After we came back from London, we both decided that we needed to spend more time with the children. Especially Enrico, we do not want him turning out like his other siblings. Edie has done well looking after him; he is so smart, just like his sister. From the outside people may think Edie was his mother, well I guess for the past five years she has. Ethan, I am still a bit weary about, I am worried he will spark his rebellion soon. I'm just keeping a watchful eye on him.

GG: "Looks like the rumours are true. Edie Russo is here to stay. But how long will her happily ever after last? I am sure something or someone will stir things up.

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."

* * *

**_What did you think? I know this was another shortie of a chapter. Please review! It gives me Hope when I have feedback :) Please! _**

**_Livvie x x  
_**


	11. AN: Characters Summary NOT A CHAPTER

_**(THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER - JUST A CHARACTER SUMMARY)**_

_**Hey guys thought I would add a Character summary. Let you get an idea about them :) I have only done summaries well a little summary about the three main characters. (The three I consider the main ha) I also added a description of their appearances. so you can imagine it :) I hope this is helpful. **_

_**Oh and If you want a summary of another character let me know either by reviewing or PM me. whatever is easiest for you :) **_

_**Livvie x

* * *

  
**_

**British Socialites – Characters**

Note: The ages next to their names is their current age, as of where I am writing from

**The Russo's**

Xavier Pierre Russo – 39

Peyton Xing-Xing (Means star in Chinese) Russo (Nee Chan) - 38

Ethan James Russo - 17

Edeline Jaxe Russo - 16

Enrico Jasper Russo - 5

Marianna Anne Russo (Nee Cruz) (Grandmama) - 66

**The Redknapp's**

Landon Michael Redknapp - 40

Blake Rose Redknapp (Nee Roberts) - 38

Matthew West Redknapp - 18

William Chace Redknapp - 16

(The Redknapp's are related to the famous footballers Harry & Jamie Redknapp [Father and Son]. Actual famous footballers, if you didn't already know)

**(Others)**

Thomas Carter Wickham – 18

_Edie Russo _– is 5ft 7, thin very thin. With long black hair, with a hint of brown (Basically not black, black hair) large deep brown eyes, and of Asian & Italian descendents. Edie takes a slight resembles to Marianna Russo.

Edie is very artistic. Through art and words. Not so good with the music, sounds like a screeching cat when she sings. Loves fashion, she is a keen photographer but main passion is in acting and writing. She is very intellectual. Some that is also seen in Enrico Russo.

_Will Redknapp_ – Is tall 6ft 3. Not exactly the athletic type, but he has that build. He is considered skinny but not in the lanky way. (Bit like Nate Archibald but a little skinner) he has Dark brown hair (which is cut shortish bit like Matt Lanter. with blue eyes, looks pale compared to Edie's tanned skin. (He is the only one with dark hair in his family. His father has light brown hair, his mother is blonde and so is Matty)

Will is very musical, he loves music. He can play the guitar and when he sings he sounds like James Morrison/ Robert Pattinson. He also loves English. He likes song writing, mainly about Love or the one he loves.

_Ethan Russo_ – is 5ft 11. He looks the most Asian out of the Russo children. Taking after his mother. But with the same eye colour as his sister.

He is also very academic mainly in science and maths. He hates anything performing acts. It is torture for him to watch his sister at school productions. (It's not Edie's acting he does not like. It is just the whole shenanigans with performing acts.) Like I said he is very academic. Aspires to become a doctor.


	12. The Move

_**Chapter 11. I thought I would write about the parents too :) Get a bit of a background about them. I hope you like it :) I have only written from Blake Redknapp's POV. I will write from Landon Redknapp's POV soon. Hey guys, do my poll :) On who you think Edie should be with :) I may consider the voting and put her with the most votes...well maybe...I already have plots set...but I may change it :)**_

_**Please Review :)

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11**

(Will's POV)

I had packed the last of my things. Matt has finished his first term of university; he will be flying with us to America. I miss Edie. I soon learned from Jamie that Edie has left England, she decided to quit Brentwood and rejoin Constance's for the spring semester. We are moving in a few days before Christmas, and we are having dinner with the Russo's a usual tradition, but this year, it will be awkward well Edie & I are no longer friends, lets alone best friends. Maybe I could try to apologise but what I said I meant it all. I was right. Well I made her see the way, she is now back home with her family, right were she belongs. The only other place she belongs is in my arms. If she ever will. Why can't she see it? We are meant to be. I know it is naïve to think like that, but it is true. She is my soulmate, as I am hers. I believe in all this past carnations, and in my past I know Edie & I were together. I can feel it. Edie I miss you. Forever will I wait.

(Matt's POV)

Will finally told her he loved her, like I imagined she did not replicate the feeling, instead she cut her ties with him, well technically he offended her. Well what he said was true. She needed to hear the truth; ok maybe he didn't take the best approach in doing so, but that's Will. He has building that anger inside him for so long, it was right it came out on her. I just want her to love him back. Everyone can see how much Will loves her. How much he gives up for her. Yet she gives up everything for everyone else but him. Never once has she given up anything for him. Letting him down she is good at. I swear everytime she ditched him for that pathetic ex boyfriend of hers I wanted to hit her so much. Slap her back to reality. She is so blind to what Will does for her. He does too much. Always like him, I need to help find him someone else. I am starting to think Edie does not deserve him. Just wish Will thinks like that too.

Now we are moving to America, ok in my case, I will be living there in the holidays, he is with her again. Maybe I can find him some America girl for him to fall in love with. Will believes that he and Edie are soulmates. Soulmates…right. I don't believe in that kind of stuff. When two people meet and just so happen to fall in love that is how it happens.

(Blake Redknapp's POV)

At last, we have arrived. I stepped out of JFK smelling the New York cold air. This place was breath taking. I missed my dear sister so much. Ok well she wasn't my sister but she is like a sister too me. We had brought a house right next door to them. Being an only child, I practically grew up in the Chan's household. Peyton & I were glued to each other by the hip from when we were five. Back then everyone called her star that was her Chinese name till she chose the name Peyton. We were like twins. We met our boyfriends and later husbands together. So many years ago, at a party, hosted by a girl called Elana. We were both 18 and attending Elana's 18th birthday party.

(Elana's 18th – all those years ago)

(Blake Roberts' POV)

Peyton was looking so pretty. With her jet black hair and perfect tan. Me and my pale blonde hair and pale skin, I looked so washed out next to her. She has always been the pretty one.

"P you look so pretty."

"Shut up Blake, you are the pretty one."

"Ok let's go. So glad that it summer. Why are we going to this stupid party?"

"Because if we didn't Elana would be on at us."

"I really don't like that girl."

"Well good thing after this party we can kiss her sorry face goodbye!"

"Reading University here we come!"

Peyton and I both got offers at University of Reading. She would be studying English and I will be studying psychology. We seriously do go everywhere together. We even joked about having children and hope that one day at least two of our kids hooked up. We have had our fair share of boyfriends; our longest was just under a year. Nothing that screamed out he is the one. I sick of all these pathetic school boys I want a college hunk.

Peyton & I strolled into the party, it was packed. We had made sure that we were fashionably late. Elana came running up to us, in her ridiculous shoes.

"Peyton! Blake! You are finally here!"

"Happy Birthday El, some party hey!"

"I know….I got my brother to bring some of his hot uni friends! They are totally dishy, especially this guy called Xavier! Now girls' hands off him, he is mine."

I watched Peyton roll her eyes at her. I knew she wouldn't take a guy that has been claimed. I on the other hand, well he technically is not her boyfriend so he is technically still on the market. I dragged P away.

"Let's go and find the college boys."

"Blake, did you not just hear her? This Xavier guy is Elana's!"

"You talking about me?"

We both turned around to be met by a tall Italian hottie. He was gorgeous. Behind him stood his friend, wow he was even hotter! I looked at Peyton she started to go red.

"No….we…..was talking about the word Saviour."

Oh yeah good cover up, well played. Always know a way to embarrass me. He raised an eyebrow and smiled at Peyton.

"Oh right, cos you said, this Xavier guy, and I am pretty sure that I am the only guy here called Xavier."

"Err…no…."

Damn P, he was flirting with her and all she can do is stutter back at him.

"By the way. Elana does not own me; I am a free man…open to anyone till someone captures my heart."

He was really into Peyton; well to speed things along for her I turned to Peyton.

"Hey…I am just going to the bathroom…Hey Xavier be a doll and look after her for me."

"Sure."

She turned to look at me, begging me with her eyes not to leave her. I just threw her a wicked smile and walked away.

(Peyton Chan's POV)

Curse you Blake Roberts! I can't believe she left me with this complete strange. A hot strange, but that is not the point; this is the type of social situations I do not do well in. Blake has always been the better one at pulling guys, I just no I am no good. She had to go and bloody leave me with him, plus it didn't help that he knew we were talking about him.

"So, what's your name?"

"P…P…Peyton."

God I can't even speak probably! I need to get out of this quickly. He had moved closer too me…oh god.

"Peyton…I like it...it's different."

I pulled a weak smile…I was getting nervous; it was actually making me feel sick.

"Let me get you a drink…Peyton."

"Oh….No it's ok…."

"You don't drink?"

"Oh no it is not that…I am just fine…right now…"

"Let's go for a walk then."

"You know what…..I need to go find my friend…."

I turn to quickly walk away from him. He grabbed my arm and swung me back round to face him. His face was so close to mine. God he was gorgeous. I saw from the corner of my eyes a figure approaching.

"Peyton! Is everything ok?"

Curse it. It was Elana she looked pretty pissed. When I mean that I mean angry at me. Xavier was still holding my arm.

"I…am fine….I was just going to go and find…Blake."

"Oh good. Xavier sweetie mind getting me a drink?"

He was ignoring her, his eyes fixed on me. I had to turn away. God this guy was affecting me already. I swung my arm free and walked away from him, Elana was following me.

"Peyton what the hell was that! Did I not tell you that Xavier was mine!"

"E I didn't know he was Xavier and when I knew…I was walking away!"

"Well you stay away from him. You hear me. Oh and just to let you know. I will be coming to Reading University."

"Elana I wasn't going to take him from you!"

"Yeah, right. You can't be trusted."

"Ok I don't have time for this! E he is technically not yours because you are not actually dating and don't worry I won't take him away from you. I am not like that."

And with that last remark I left her. Seeking out Blake…where the bloody hell was she?

(Xavier Russo's POV)

When I heard my name, I walked closer to the two girls. What is with all these silly school girls? That stupid Elana was all over me. Why couldn't she bother Landon? When I spoke to the two girls the dark hair one turned around blushing. She was gorgeous. I always had a thing for Asians. I liked how I was making her nervous. Things got even better when her friend got the jist and left us to be alone together. But then that stupid Elana had to come and interrupt. What was her problem? It was not like she owned me; it was not like I was her boyfriend. She was really giving Peyton a hard time. Once I watched Peyton walk away from Elana, I followed her. Damn that girl moved fast, it wasn't long before I lost her. It did not help that she moved fast and the fact she was petite. After circling the entire building like 10 times I saw her walking outside into the gardens. She stopped by a tree I walked up next to her, she didn't even bother to turn to see who it was, and instead her eyes were fixed on a couple making out on a bench.

"Landon?"

She turned to face me.

"So I take it he is your friend…who has his tongue half way down my best friend's throat?"

Ah thought I recognised that girl. She must be Blake then.

"Let's leave them…"

I reached out for her hand but she swung her hand away and tightly crossed her arms. She started to approach them.

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing? Just leave them."

"No. I need to talk to her."

She was now just in front of them with me standing slightly behind her.

"Hi, once you have finished shoving your tongue down my friend's throat I would like to talk to her."

The kissing couple immediately pulled away. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Peyton!"

"Blake…we need to talk."

She grabbed her friend's arm and walked away. I watched them walk away. Landon stood next to me.

"You like her?"

"She wasn't interested. But you on the other hand managed to pull the best friend."

"Ha and I thought you was the one who pulled the ladies. What happened man?"

"Well the girl I tried to get was too nice. She was keeping her distance from me because of Elana."

"Oh really? No worries man... We will see them again."

"What we will?"

"Yeah. They are both coming to Reading."

"No way."

Peyton is coming to Reading? Well now she will have to work extra hard to keep me away from her.

_Present day_

(Blake's POV)

We finally arrived at our new home. Tonight we will be having dinner with the Russo's. I was having a bit of trouble with William; he refuses to go to dinner. He and Edie are still not on speaking terms.

"William stop being so pathetic. You are coming to dinner."

"Mum. I really don't want to go. It means I will have to sit next to Edie."

"Well just maybe you will finally start talking."

"Well I'm not apologising."

"What are you 5? Come on you have been friends for so long now. Do not throw it all away because of a silly fight."

"Mother you don't understand."

With that my 16 year old son left the room. I knew him well, my relationship with my children has always been strong, and they could always turn to me. I know Peyton yearns for the same relationship with her children. Sure she has Edie to go shopping with but they are not close. Edie does not turn to her when she has problems. Hence Edie's near death experience. I know Edie means a lot my William, I also know William loves her. Truly loves her. He does not need to tell me, because you can see. His devotion, his love is shown all over his face. He is like his uncle Xavier. I remember how Xavier persistently chased Peyton till she gave in. But back then, Peyton shared the same feelings as Xavier. Edie shows no love for my son. Sure she loves him in a brotherly way but nothing more. My son goes through all this torment for this one girl who does not love him in the way he should be loved. I love Edie as if she was daughter. I hoped that she would become my daughter through marriage. Through marriage with my William, as they are perfect for each other. Edie just needs to see that the guy she has been dreaming about is already there in her life.

GG: The Redknapp's are the new socialites in town. Rumour has it that former BFFs Edie Russo & Will Redknapp are now sworn enemies. Like they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."

* * *

_**I don't know about you guys but I have really grown to love Will :) Gorgeous dark hair and blue eye hunk ha :) **_

_**I know you read this :) please please spare a few mins to review...It would really make my day :) please. **_

_**Liv x x  
**_


	13. Merry Christmas

_**Ok very small chapter, very crap chapter...I am sorry that it is not up to scratch. I am seriously trying to add more. the next chap will be better I promise. Just thought I would add a chapter about how things are going between Edie & Will. I am sorry. Can understand if you stop reading this.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 12**

(Edie's POV)

Christmas day! I love everything about this event, I love how Ethan & I still have to pretend that Santa exist for Rico. Bless his cotton socks, he got so excited last night, he insisted to stay up late, so I accompanied him, by half 10 he had fallen asleep in my lap. Oh I how much I have missed him. One day I would love to have children, feeling a bit broody now actually. Best not to tell anyone that. It was 6 am. I was already awake. Just waiting for Rico to run into my room, to wake me up and drag me downstairs. Speaking of the little devil, he opened my door letting the light from the hallway shine on my face.

"Edie…Edie. Wake up! Santa came! Lots of pressies!"

Last night after Rico fell asleep 'Santa' was actually dad. He laid out all the presents that are from 'Santa'. I sat up, pretending to rub my eyes. He had jumped on to my bed.

"Edie…come on!"

"Ok, little Rico. Go and wake everyone else up."

I got up and went to my bathroom; I threw on my dressing gown, and brushed my teeth. As I was washing my face, Rico had come back.

"Edie…hurry up!"

"Alright. I'm coming!"

I strolled out of my bathroom and Rico came and took my hand as we walked downstairs. I walked in, to not only find my family, but our new neighbours, the Redknapp's. Great.

(Will's POV)

Mum came into my room at like quarter to 6. She insists that we wake up. I was still half asleep, I didn't bother getting up.

"William, get up. You can stay in your pyjamas. I am, just freshen yourself up and be downstairs in 5."

"I don't want too!"

"You will. Five minutes William. Do not make me come back up here."

She left and I sighed. I got up and went to the bathroom; my pyjamas were my PJ trousers. When I came down, everyone eyed me weirdly.

"Son you can't just wear that."

"Mum said I could wear my PJs this is what I wear to sleep."

"Put a top on, we are going next door."

"What…I'm not going."

"Don't be so childish. Now go and get a shirt and come down."

"Dad, seriously, we are already going over for dinner. Can't I just go round then?"

"No they are family, hurry up."

I reluctantly obeyed and strolled back upstairs to grab a shirt and jumper. When we arrived we were embraced by the Russo's minus Edie & Enrico. I was sitting down by the tree with Matty, when Edie and Enrico came in. God she looked hot, when she caught me looking at her, she pulled the dressing gown across and tied it tight. She went over to my mum and dad and greeted them before taking a seat on the sofa next to Ethan. Enrico got up from the floor and went over to Edie, he grabbed her hand.

"Edie, come open the presents with me."

"Rico, you're a big boy now, surely you can open them by yourself."

"Edie, please."

She glanced in my direction for a second, and nodded. She got up and sat by the presents, making sure she sat the furthers away from me. Matty got up and took her old seat. Great thanks for leaving me man. Enrico grabbed my hand and urged for me to move closer. I glanced at Edie; she was glaring, not looking happy at all. To annoy her I moved closer. She was with in touching distance, I smirked.

"Will…what did you get Edie?"

I went bright red. I did get her something, but I had no intentions of giving it too her. Well we are not friends anymore.

"Err….nothing Rico, but I do have something for you."

I handed him a big present, he squealed in excitement, I turned to look at Edie, she was smiling, she had always been so motherly to him, and I know one day she will make a great mother.

"Ben 10! You are the best!"

He threw himself into my arms, I held him close.

"It's ok little man."

I looked at Edie, she was smiling, she was so beautiful. I wanted to kiss her right there and then. But something was holding me back. All I want for Christmas is for her to love me back, that's all. Is that too much to ask?

(Landon Redknapp's POV)

I was watching them, the children. William and Edeline's argument has really put a hole in their friendship. They have not spoken in weeks, it's not healthy. I know he misses her deeply. I know she does too. They need each other. One of them has to be the adult, and step up and apologise. But right now they are acting like any other teenager, acting like a right brat. Back then when I was a little older then them, all I would have to do was kiss Blake and all was forgotten, but nowadays teenagers are complicated. Full of complications, England alone had the highest rate of teenage pregnancies in Europe. We English people are a bloody mess.

Blake & I were with Xavier & Peyton, in their kitchen, we were preparing our Christmas lunch, a tradition that has been on going for years. We would leave the kids to entertain themselves while we made lunch. This year things are a lot complicated with our two immature children. Edeline & William are very mature for their age, but they are truly acting their age right now. They won't talk to each other; if they do they bicker, like a real couple.

"So, how long do you think this fight is going to go on for?"

Peyton turned too look at me, she was worried. Always the worrier.

"I don't know. This is serious. This never happens, they are the best of friends, and do you know what they argued about?"

"No, for once William is not spilling. You know he tells us everything."

All we can do is wait; eventually the two of them will start talking.

(Nate's POV)

Mom said we are going to do a Christmas round. The situation with my dad is really bad, but Edie has been so supportive. Even when she was in England. I knew I could turn to her. Dad is aloud out, Mom decided to start with the Russo's, since they were the closest, and they have been very supportive. I hammered on the door and Ethan Russo answered.

"Hey Nate, Mr & Mrs Archibald! Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too! We have a little something for you all; may we come in for a moment?"

"Sure, come in come in! Mum, dad! The Archibald's are here."

Ethan lead us to the living room, were we found Edie & Enrico and two others, one I recognise that bloody Will Redknapp, can't believe they moved here, and the other, who looked similar to Will, must be his brother. When Edie saw me she got up from the floor and came to hug me.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"We Archibald's are doing our Christmas round, Santa's little helpers."

She laughed, I glanced over at Will, he looked jealous, good.

"I have something for you."

"What? Oh Nate, you shouldn't have!"

"I insist. Open it."

I handed her a small box, she opened it, her eyes grew bright. She held up the silver bracelet."

"Nate, I can't take this."

"Sure you can."

I took the bracelet from her hand and helped her put it on her left wrist; once I clasped it on I took her hand and kissed it. Will threw me a dirty look, I just ignored him. Edie was not his girlfriend, there is nothing he do.

"Lets say, its is not only a Christmas present but also a thank you one. Thank you for being there for me."

"Nate…"

"Just, shut up and say thank you."

She laughed at me and did as I asked. She then took my hand and we started to walk away.

"I got you something too. Wait here."

She ran up the stairs and within minutes she was back, with a box. I open it to find a navy blue cashmere jumper.

"Thank you."

My dad had approached.

"Nathaniel we are going."

"Ooh ok. Give me a second."

"Thank you. Merry Christmas…I'll see you soon."

"Yup, Bye."

For some reason, I pecked her on the cheek before walking away. I want her; I'll make it my new year's revolution to ask her out. I really like her, and I know she likes me too and now that she is not talking to Will anymore, it makes it all that easier.

GG: "Affections of the heart, always a troubling topic. Season not so greeting for Will Redknapp. He better be ready to lose the girl he loves.

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."


	14. Not So Hot Date

_**Hey guys, Chapter 13 :) I hope you like and please review, :)

* * *

**_

**Chapter 13**

GG: "Ah the spring semester has finally started, time to kick those New Year's Revolutions into gear, either it is to lose the holiday weight, gain great grades in the finals, staying Queen Bee, or getting that girl you want."

(Edie's POV)

First day back at Constance's, I can do this. I'm walking with Ethan & Will. Awkward…till Nate came along. I started to walk ahead with him.

"You seem happier."

I am Nate."

"Good…so how about dinner, Friday night at Maples, 8?"

"Urm…Nate?"

"It's a no?"

"No, it's not that, Friday I am kinda busy, I'm meeting Blair."

"Oh, of course…Never mind."

He looked disappointed; no I really want to go on a date with you! I am really busy Friday!

"But Thursday is fine! My curfew is 11."

He smiled at me and I beamed back.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Great…"

We had arrived at the schools; I said my goodbyes and walked up the steps to Constance, while Nate & Ethan turned right for St Jude's. Will had followed me up the stairs he caught my arm.

"Will…you do know St Jude's is down there."

"Edie…"

"What?"

I knew my tone was horrible, but he made me feel horrible!

"Don't go Thursday."

Oh my gosh! He was eavesdropping into my conversation with Nate, why that little swine!

"Why? You don't speak to me for weeks and on your first day at St Jude's you do. Or is it that you quote 'in love with me' and you are jealous, so you don't want me to go?"

"But…I do…I do love you."

"NO WILL!" We…no it can't happen! There isn't a we, and there never will be."

And with that I walked away leaving him at the steps, I bumped into Blair.

"Sorry B."

"E, What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

My voice wasn't very convincing, she raised an eyebrow at me and grabbed my arm, ushering me to the corner.

"E tell me."

I sighed, well I trust B, I guess I need to get it out of my system.

"It's Will. He is my best friend, well he was."

"What did he do?"

"Keeps saying he loves me."

"Erk! How tacky, when Nate….never mind…Urm, he obviously really likes you a lot."

"I know B, but the thing is…."

"You like someone else? Who is it? E spill."

I don't want to tell her, I mean the whole do not date a friends ex rule, that I have already broken…yes I have watched Mean Girls and B is a bit like Regina, yeah well no, ooh I have to tell her.

"It's….It's….Nate."

"What? Nate Archibald?"

Oh no I shouldn't have told her…crap she is going to hate, me and I am going to be an outcast again, and this time I do not have Will.

"I'm sorry B."

"I thought he was…never mind. It's ok E I am over him….I know that look….has he asked you out?"

I gave her a sheepish smile, and nodded.

"Yes…Maples Thursday."

"Shopping! Bendels! After school? We'll drag Lil J or something…Serena may want to come, since her and Humphrey seem to be in tatters."

Wow she was enthusiastic. B was so helpful and supportive, did not expect this.

"Sure, thank you B."

"No problem E, you are one of my best friends. Ok got to go; see you at break at the Mets?"

"Sure."

I hugged B and glided off to my first period, feeling on top of the world. Thing were certainly looking up.

(Blair's POV)

Thankfully I had first period free. I had things to do, I headed straight for the boys cloakroom, in search for a certain new boy. So he isn't in the cloakroom. I walked outside to see my target sitting on a bench opposite the school. I crossed the road and approached him.

"Will?"

That was his name right? I sure didn't pay attention.

"Blair."

I took a seat next to him. I was just going to get straight to the point; I am racing against the clock here.

"Edie told me that you said you loved her."

"She told you!"

He got up, looking rather annoyed; clearly he does not trust me.

"Sit, Will. And of course she would tell me, I am her friend after all. Look neither of us wants her dating Nate Archibald. Not that Nate & I have a chance anymore anyway."

"Wasn't he like in love with Serena not so long ago?"

"Yes, but it seems he has fallen for Edie. We are not going to let this happen. Are you in?"

I pondered for a minute and turned to look at me.

"So what's the plan?"

Now that's what I wanted to hear.

"I was thinking you get the staff to tell them that Maple's is full."

"How?"

I rolled my eyes at him. This boy had a lot to learn, god he was such a virgin at all this. I wonder who is worse. Him or Humphrey? Definitely Humphrey, he doesn't even hold a dollar to his name.

"You pay them duh! Right…I am off to make some calls."

"So that's it? We pack Maples? No back up plan?"

"I'm working on them, British Boy, Meet me at Maples, Thursday…at half 7."

"Outside?"

"Of course. Don't be late!"

I strolled back into Constance's with a huge grin on my face, Edie & Nate; get ready to have the worst date ever.

GG: "Looks, like there is trouble brewing. Who is going to get in a sticky mess and fall straight into Blair Waldorf's trap?"

(Edie's POV)

I was here in Bendels with B. Lil J and S couldn't make it. Never mind I have B. Then I saw it the most amazing dress, it so pretty! It was Black, simple, but classy. It had thick straps and it enhanced my cleavage just a little. Nothing to revealing or slutty.

"Oh E, you look stunning!"

"You really think so?"

"You'll be turning heads in that dress."

I think I will be. She was right. This was an amazing dress and I was going to look stunning.

"E I think you'll need to get that in next size down, look it is a bit baggy down the side."

She was right; I really have lost a lot of weight…anyway. I took the dress off and asked the sales assistant. Just my luck it would be out of stock for god sake! But luckily they will have more stock Thursday and they will send me my dress, they even offered to send it to the dry cleaners for me. Well that is sorted then.

"B I have to go… you coming?"

"Urm actually I am going to do a bit more shopping. I'll be fine, go and do what you need to do."

I hugged Blair and went to hail a cab. I was really over the moon today.

(Will's POV)

Thursday has finally arrived; I am not to sure about this. I mean I can't do this to Edie; she'll hate me. That is if she finds out. We were walking to school; well I was walking with her brother while she was with …him. I was getting extremely jealous. When they arrived at the gate they stopped.

"You are really pretty, you know that."

She smiled shyly, never one for compliments. She looked down at her feet.

"Thanks."

He then tilts her head up and leans in and kisses her, she kissed him back. In front of everyone oh I wanted to go and hit him, give him a knuckle sandwich, but Ethan was holding me back. I looked up to see Blair's face drop, and Serena putting an arm round her.

"I'll see you tonight?"

She blushed and nodded before walking up the stairs. Oh I am back in; I am going to destroy this date.

GG: "Looks like E & N are locking lips with jealous observers."

(Edie's POV)

My heart was racing and I saw Jenny running down the stairs towards me I hugged her and we giggled. We both walked back up the stairs to were Blair & Serena where.

"Blair, are you sure it is ok for us to…"

"E it is fine!"

"Oh B, thank you! I am so excited."

I hugged her and she smiled at me. Oh I cannot wait for tonight, it is going to be one of the best nights ever.

I spoke to soon, once I arrived home to find my new dress in my room, with a huge rip down the middle of the dress, I wanted to cry. Instead I let out a huge scream and mum came running in.

"Edie! What's wrong?"

"I have a date tonight! My dress is ruined!"

"Ok darling, calm, you are fabulously creative, you have time, change it. Alter it, I know you can."

She was right, I could adjust it, I did get an A in textiles back home. Right where is my needle and thread.

Finally after a few hours of painful hand stitching, I was done. It looked amazing. Even better then before if I must say. I had found some cream fabric flowers and stitched them down where the rip was, making a slight curve with the flowers, it looked amazing. I slipped on the dress applied my makeup and slipped on my new Louboutins, and I felt so ready. I descended the stairs and my mum smiles at me.

"Oh Edie, you look stunning."

"Thanks mum…Oh phone."

I ran back up the stairs to grab my blackberry, I heard Nate arrive; he was waiting for me downstairs, I was suddenly really nervous. I mean what does it mean, we kissed today, at school and now we are going on a date. Deep breathes I can do this. I started to descend down the stairs and there he was with a bouquet of flowers, he smiled at me.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you."

He hands me the flowers and I say thank you before handing them to Marie. We leave and decide to walk to Maples.

(Will's POV)

I was already at Maples, with Blair Waldorf. The two of them locking tongues this morning made me sick; this was going to end tonight. Blair and I are waiting opposite Maples, in a cab. I managed to slip them some money and Blair had ruined Edie's dress. Now all we had to do was see if they actually turn up. Ten minutes later there they were, Edie looked amazing.

"That dress….looks like…."

The one you ruined? E is very creative; you do know she is considering hitting the fashion industry."

I saw them Nate looked annoyed not realising that it would be this full. He turned to Edie and apologised. They started to walk away, now where were they going? Blair & I followed them, they walked into a coffee shop, they are going for coffee?

(Edie's POV)

What? So now the whole restaurant is full, do they know who we are?

"Are you kidding me?"

Nate looked at me with an apologetic face.

"Sorry, it's my fault I should have booked a table."

"Nate, it's not you, I've just been having a bad day."

"Tell me about it. How about we'll get some sandwiches and coffee and we'll eat at the park."

Sounds so lovely. I can't believe B is letting me date him, she is the best, I can't believe that he is actually interested in me. When I am with him it is as if I have already forgotten what a bad day I have had. Once we grabbed our sandwiches and coffee, we headed for Central Park. Once we finished eating we started to go for a stroll.

"Tell me what has upset you today?"

"I'm having a bad day."

"What happened?"

"My dress for this evening was ruined, at the dry cleaners…I then had like four hours to fix the dress…then we couldn't go to Maples….I just wanted things to go well."

"Edie…you look amazing, even if things didn't go according to plan, I am still having a good time, because I am with you."

He was so sweet, he really does me feel better. I smiled at him he had moved closer to me, we were going to kiss, I could feel it coming, it was going to be magical…but then…out of nowhere a dog came running and right into me, knocking me into the water, I screamed in shock and anger. Nate helped me out, but I couldn't contain it anymore, I started crying.

"Hey you ok?"

I was shrieking at him I couldn't help it, I was so upset and angry.

"NO, everything is going wrong, I am sorry Nate, I'm going home."

I started to walk away from him, dripping wet, you couldn't really tell If I was crying because I was this wet. Nate had followed me; he had taken his jacket off and draped it over me before standing in front of me and pulling me in for a long passionate kiss. Once our lips parted I was no longer crying.

"There is nothing wrong with you, you are perfect."

GG: "Looks like Nate is the Knight in shining armour to the rescue of Princess Edie, but how long will this happily ever after last?"

"Nate…"

"I like you Edie, I like you a lot."

"I like you too."

Even though I was soaking wet he pulled me in closer and we started to kiss again, so maybe it wasn't such a bad night after all.

(Will's POV)

We failed all we managed to do was just bring them closer together. Blair didn't look happy either. She had set the dog on Edie, yes we successfully made her wet, but Nate was very persistent, making sure Edie knew how much he wanted her. Maybe that is what I should have done, I should have constantly made my move, and maybe I would be the one kissing her now.

"Well that went well."

"When there is a will, there is a way."

"You cannot honestly continue this?"

"Look, do you want her or not?"

"I do…but…"

"Don't question my motives."

Blair Waldorf was definitely one girl I did not want to mess with; I really hope she can help me.

(Edie's POV)

Last night Nate had walked me home, and we were kissing outside for like ten minutes, so what does it mean now? Am I his girlfriend? I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. I got up early, I was downstairs before anyone. I was eating my breakfast when everyone started to come down.

"Morning Daddy."

"Someone is in a good mood, last night go that well then?"

"I hope so."

The doorbell went and I skipped along to answer it, there it was Nate Archibald.

"Hi."

"Morning…these are for you."

He handed me a bunch of roses, I smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Shall we go?"

"Urm, sure…just hang on a sec."

I left him in the hallway as I tried to find Marie, once I found her I asked to put the flowers in water and then place them in my room. Once I came out of the kitchen I bumped into Will. We were silent for a moment, till I broke the silence.

"Will."

"Edie. Do you know how long Ethan will be?"

"No idea."

I walked into the hallway and Will followed Ethan was descending the stairs. I walked up to Nate and he pulled me in for a long kiss. I pulled a huge grin once our lips parted. Nate put his hand into mine and we left for school.

"Think I need to change my Facebook."

I was confused, what was he talking about.

"Why?"

"Well I need to change it to, in a relationship with Edie Russo…that is if you want it to be public, but I am pretty sure people saw us kissing."

"Oh….so…I'm your girlfriend?"

"As of today, yes you are."

I am Nate Archibald's girlfriend! Oh my gosh! Maybe this New York life is not so bad after all.

(Will's POV)

So now they are girlfriend & boyfriend, everyone will know that they are dating. Well they did just walk out hand in hand. She is meant to be with me, how did I lose her, am I not man enough for her. I swear I have done so much, but it feels like I have done so little. Ethan was standing next to me now.

"They do not look right together."

"Tell me about it. Who do you think she would go well with?"

"To be honest…you. When you guys are together I see my parents."

Me, he seems me with his sister? I knew I always liked Ethan.

"Me? Really Ethan? I love her so much…."

"I know…you guys are made for each other….Edie just hasn't seen it yet."

"I doubt she will ever be mine."

"Never say never."

Never say never. I do like that phrase, thinking positive. Well I will need some guidance, and right on cue, I get a text from Blair Waldorf.

"We will make Edie, jealous, time for you go fishing for some all American girl."

Well that is one way to a girl's heart, jealously. Let the games begin.

GG: Looks like love has finally blossomed, Nate & Edie are now a couple, how long will that last? Schemes are brewing to break them apart, will they stay together or will they cave?

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."

* * *

**_I think this is the longest chap yet...I think haha. What did you think? Please do not hate me, if this is not the outcome you wanted lol. More plots & twists coming. I promise you that :) _**

**_Please please review. Let me know what you think :) I know some of you like the love triangle and stuff...and some are completely in love with Will...and yeah ha. _**

**_Please review my lovely readers...my charts tell me people read this! Please let me know what you think! Please! It really will make my day :) _**

**_Livvie x x x  
_**


	15. The Exhange Student

_**You were lucky to even get a chapter...I wasn't going to write one till Friday...after my test...BIG test :S will let you know what that is in the next chapter ha.**_

_**Here is Chapter 14…this is dedicated to my dear loyal FanFiction friend… She always reads and reviews! Thank you so much Rissa! (Should check out her FanFiction too. If you have read Blue Bloods… if not you should…trust me you'll love it! Her pen name… Is RissaRawrage!) So yeah…please read and review. It makes my day so much!**_

_**Livvie x x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 14 **

GG: "It seems like Edie Russo & Nate Archibald are spreading the love across the Upper East Side. Everyone seems to getting a dust of love before Valentine's Day. But the question is…will it last till then."

(Ethan's POV)

I have fallen for Serena Van Der Woodson. She has been so supportive lately; she even still comes round to read to Rico. She is now single…I will not jump the gun, I mean she only just broke up with Dan. Their relationship has been in tatters for a while. I just told her to follow her heart. That's the best advice I could give her…guess she listened.

It seems that Nate is in no rush to get with Serena. So he actually does like my sister, well that's a good thing. Good that he won't be breaking my sister's heart and that I have now eliminated my main competition.

Will has been hanging with Blair Waldorf a lot; I wonder if they will get together, I doubt it. He seems pretty smitten with my sister. Who would date her anyway? She is crazy, bitchy and well I have heard enough of her stories from Serena.

I was at home when Marie brought in Serena; she did not look her usual happy self. I put down the book I was reading and stood up and approached her.

"Serena…What's wrong?"

"I was actually looking for Edie."

"Oh, she is out with Nate."

"Oh right…"

"I am sorry about Dan."

"Oh …right thanks….I better go."

"No Wait…maybe I can help…lets go for a walk."

She thought about it and nodded…I picked up my coat and phone before leading her to the front door. We walked in silence for a while, till we reached Central park.

"So…."

"Ethan, I don't know where to start."

"Ok…is it about Dan?"

"Sort of."

"Ok so you and Dan have been having trust issues… the whole Georgina thing."

"I care about him I really do…but I…I…had fallen no….I have started to fall for someone else."

"Oh."

How did she have time to fall for someone else? Over the past couple of months her life has been hectic, with Georgina returning. The guy who she thought she killed when I kept reassuring her that she did not. Oh god it is not Nate is it?

"It's not Nate is it? I mean he only just got with my sister."

"Oh god no! I would never do that to Edie."

"Oh right…sorry about that."

"It's ok…people just assume that because of Gossip Girl."

"Edie is all over that…dating Nate really has boosted her popularity."

"Aren't you curious though?"

"Curious about what? Who Gossip Girl is? Well aren't we all?"

"No…who I have fallen for."

"Oh…Not really… When you are ready to tell me that is when I will know."

"Oh….should I tell him?"

"Well….you only just broken up with Dan, some may see it as a rebound if you date another….or call you a slut…."

"So I shouldn't?"

"Well…no…depends how deep the feeling is…like I said before follow your heart not your head."

"I did….I ended it with Dan…my heart is starting to yearn for another."

"Ok well if it feels right then tell him."

"How?"

"I don't know you are Serena Van Der Woodson."

She frowned at me and I laughed.

"Ok well could just come out straight….just make sure you don't scream it into his face…or be spontaneous and I don't know kiss him?"

"Oh ok you are right."

She had stopped I was facing her, she was so beautiful.

"Damn right I…"

I never got to finish my sentence for her lips were against mine….she has fallen for me…when our lips parted I was shocked….she frowned and stepped back.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…."

She turned to walk away from me; I grabbed her arm and pulled her close. I kissed her and she kissed me back. We were kissing totally unaware of the onlookers….till our phones beeped…shit.

GG: "Looks like S has moved on quickly from Lonely Boy. She is locking lips with oh so rich, Ethan Russo. Wonder how Lonely Boy is feeling?"

(Will's POV)

Edie & Nate have been dating for a week now. I have failed to find anyone to make her jealous. Little to Blair's annoyance.

"Come on Will. Just pick any girl."

Don't pressure me!"

"Well if I don't who will? You do not want her to lose her virginity to him do you? Seriously?"

She was right no I didn't. Today we had Australian exchange students arriving…perfect…could go on a date with one of them…nothing long term. I looked up from the table I was sitting at with Blair and saw a group of giggling Aussie girls….nope…then I saw a lone girl…I turned to look at Blair she pulled a conniving smile at me and nodded. I stood up and approached her; she was actually quite pretty, long black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, are you ok?"

She turn to look at me, she was tiny, probably about 5ft 2. I sure did tower over her.

"Err…are you an exchange student too?"

"No…I moved here recently...guess my accent confused you?"

"Just a little…but I love it."

"I can say the same about yours. I'm Will."

I smiled at her and extended my hand; she shook it and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Will. I am Rissa."

"Rissa…that's a nice name."

She blushed and I smiled, I really was working my charm. I have no intentions to lead her on; she seems like a really nice girl. I am not like that anyway. I guess we could have a few lunch dates and see where it goes from there.

"So…you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good care to join me?"

"Sure."

I smiled at her and she beamed back. I lead her to the table that I was sitting on before, Blair had moved to sit on a table with the others, and she was watching me. Great.

After a while, we seemed to share some common interest, my attention had drifted to Edie, and she had just walked in, looking stunning as always… I tried to stay focus on Rissa…I mean she was a nice girl. I had to force myself to tear my gaze from Edie and back to Rissa.

"So…what's your full name? So I can find you on Facebook?"

"Rissa Martin-Force. You?"

"Will Redknapp."

She smiled at me and wrote my name down. She seemed a lot more interested in me than I was in her. Shit. What am I doing? I should just die alone. Die waiting for Edie instead of messing with some girl. I was about to get up and leave Rissa, I can't do this to her, it would be cruel of me, I saw Blair, she was glaring at me, clearly guessed what I was about to do. She strolled over, and perched next to me, she grabbed my arm, from underneath, so Rissa could not see…she was pinching me, bloody hell did it hurt.

"Hi I am Blair Waldorf, Will's friend. Will you be Will's date at my party this Saturday?"

"Urm…I haven't been asked…"

"Oh Will, how rude of you! You must bring her, Well I hope I will see you are my party…won't we Will."

She was pinching extra hard.

"Ow…..err yeah sure. Rissa would you like to come with me to Blair's party?"

"I would love too!"

"Great…Well lessons are about to start…I'll see you around Rissa."

She nodded and I got up, so did Blair, we started to walk away together, till we were out of sight and out of hearing range.

"A party? Seriously Blair?"

"Well you made me take drastic actions."

I rolled up my sleeves and saw several red marks. Man I bruise like a peach.

"Look what you did Blair!"

"You don't have my sympathy. You was about to walk away from her! Do you want Edie or not!"

"Yes I do but, I am not going to do it by messing with another girl. It's not right!"

"Well it is the way of the Upper East Side; you are going to have to play dirty!"

"Blair…"

"Will, just do it ok. I mean it is not like you will ever see this girl again anyway."

I know I won't but, she will carry this emotional burden for a long time, I could actually mess her up real bad. What am I doing! I need to tell her. This is really messing with my conscience.

(Saturday –Blair Waldorf's Elite Party)

GG: "Blair Waldorf is throwing an all exclusive Party, Invites are limited…No invite no entry."

(Blair's POV)

Ok everyone has been invited, everyone who was invited are coming good. I can't believe S. She has already moved on from Dan, it has been what? Two weeks? Now I do have some sympathy for him. Ethan Russo…is a much better fit for her, if I say so myself. Well at least he can afford to look after her. Anyway… my attention is all on the other Russo. Edie & Nate are rather close. Two weeks they have been dating, and it is only now that Will has started to get his ass in gear. He better not screw up… or he is in for a lot of pain.

Will finally arrives with that Aussie girl, whatever her name is. She wasn't bad looking really. But whatever, she wasn't going to stay long. He led her to the bar and they sat down. They were talking till something caught his eye; I followed his gaze and in walked Edie, with Nate by the arm. Great just great. He was going to blow this. I started to make my way to Will, but stopped halfway, and smiled…I turned in another direction…towards Edie.

(Will's POV)

I was nervous. I spent the rest of the week, hanging with Rissa; I was trying not to give off the wrong signals. I liked her, sure she was really nice and lovely…but I am in love with Edie. And now we are at Blair's party…I can't keep doing this….my conscience is eating at me slowly. We were talking at the bar, till something caught my eye….that something…was Edie….Nate saw me staring, and he pulled Edie in for a long kiss….oh I wanted to punch him. I hadn't realised my expression had change till Rissa spoke.

"An ex girlfriend of yours?"

I turned back to look at her, guilt started to show on my face.

"No….Rissa….I am sorry…."

"A girl you love then? And he took her from you?"

"Yes…You are really nice….and I did not mean to…."

"I understand….love is a complicated thing. So you started to talk to me to make her jealous am I corrected?"

"I am sorry….I have no intentions of leading you on. You have been so nice to me, too kind even."

"You are so lovely; she is missing out on a lot. Can I go and slap her back to reality?"

I started to laugh, I smiled at Rissa. She was such a nice girl; I wish her the best in everything.

"So we are making her jealous then? Let's get to it."

"What?"

Rissa had brought her lips to mine; she wasn't a bad kisser either. I don't know how long we were kissing for, but It did feel nice. I just hope Edie was looking on.

(Edie's POV)

I was with Nate…I was still quite dazzled from his kiss, till I glanced over to the direction of the bar. There was Will he was tonguing some petite girl. What the hell? He was claiming that he is in love with me and now he is kissing that cow? What the hell! Erk, I can so tower over that girl. What was she like 5ft 2? I'm 5 ft 7! I could so shove her and she'll fall! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not jealous….am I? No….no way….I am with Nate….I want to be with Nate…maybe I just like the idea of someone being in love with me. Yeah that's it. Will and I are no longer friends…I don't care…..he can tongue whoever he bloody likes!

I turn my attention back to Nate…and bringing his face to mine. I am with Nate…he is mine…

(Rissa Martin-Force's POV)

So I arrive here in America and meet a totally amazing boy and then realise he was kinda using me. Bless his cotton socks he actually admits to it. He was so lovely; I can't see why this Edie girl doesn't want him. He couldn't hurt a fly, to nice….maybe a little too nice and honest. Well I had to help him get his girl right? I'll do my best but I only have three weeks…well make that two. This Nate guy sounds like a right…man whore! Team Will! Maybe I am being biased….since I am only taking in Will's account. Sure Nate is good looking, ok he is hot. Maybe hotter then Will, but Will has the personality. The blue eyes and dark hair…..who could resist? So now Will and I are going to 'date' just for two weeks anyway. See if we can catch Edie's attention. It is the least I can do I guess. Will has been too kind. He has showered me with gifts of thanks. Guess he really appreciates my help. Even his really bitchy friend Blair has been showering me with stuff, new outfits and makeovers and stuff. Apparently when I go back to Australia the guy that I've had my eye on for a long time will definitely look my way…well I hope so. This trip has really given me a new found confidence.

(Blair's POV)

Ok so…things didn't go according to plan. Will kinda screwed up, but at least this girl, is willing to play the game. To thank her, I gave her a nice new makeover…that way she will get that guy she wanted back down under. She was pretty….but just needed some guidance. Oh I do love revamping people. It is how I can keep my minions…not that I will be keeping this one anyway. Ok so plan is now in motion. Once Nate has stopped be so lovey dovey, Edie will fall back into Will's arms. Perfect. Nate….spends a lot of time with the guys. I remember him forgetting to turn up to a party with me…man did I grill him. He never ditched me again. But I know Edie is not like that…it will upset her…and Will be waiting in the wing….to be her true Knight in shining armour. Wow being cupid is really hard work.

GG: "It seems that Edie Russo and Nate Archibald are still the hottest couple on the Upper East Side. Even Serena Van Der Woodson and her new beau couldn't knock her off the top spot. Watch out B looks like someone is taking all the glory from you.

You know you love,

XOXO Gossip Girl."

* * *

_**I hope you liked it :)...I can't wait to write...my next few chaps! It gets exciting :)well at least I think it will do. Have a good storyline in mind :) the next chapter will probably be about the elder Russo's and Redknapp's :) Bit about their past :) Then the one after that...well...looking forward to write that!**_

_**Please review :)**_

_**Livvie x x  
**_


	16. Past & Present

_**Hi my lovies! I am such a happy bunny, I thought I would write my British Socialites first before writing the others...(so if you read the other ones...you will have to wait just a little longer!) As you know I had a BIG test...that went well! I past my driving test! YAY! About time to ha. Hence the reason for not writing soon. Anyway as I am in such a good mood, I may post a chapter or two. **_

_**Livvie x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 15 **

(First day at University of Reading)

(Peyton Chan's POV)

I arrive at Reading, bags in hand with my best friend Blake. I can't believe we are actually here! I am so excited. Dad even let me bring my car! My beautiful beetle. Blake & I are living in the same halls! I cannot wait to mingle with the other freshers! This is going to be the life! Can't believe that stupid Elana is here though. At least we are not in the same halls.

Once we had got everything into our dorms and we glammed ourselves up, we headed for the freshers party!

"Blake, I am excited!"

"So am I...I have a little surprise for you."

"What?"

I eyed her suspiciously...when she means by surprise it usually means me not liking it. Now I was not looking forward to tonight now, I started to feel sick.

"Oh come on P, it really isn't that bad."

"Yeah it wouldn't be to you!"

She linked arms with me and smiled, as we headed for the hall. We were sitting by the bar with mojitos in our hands, when a blonde guy started to approach us, he looked eerily familiar.

"Hey Blake."

She smiled at him and put her drink down. He then walked closer and pulled her in for a kiss. What? When did she get a boyfriend! Why do I not know about this?

Once he retracted his tongue she was gazing up at him. I raised an eyebrow.

"Err...would you like to inform me about your new toy?"

She scowled at me and he laughed, he took a seat next to Blake and wrapped his arm round her.

"Actually P, we've been dating for a couple of weeks."

"What? And you didn't tell me?"

"Well...nothing was official back then."

"It is now though. I am Landon...You best friend's new boyfriend."

I feel so cheated...she was lying...ok well she wasn't, I just can't believe she did not tell me! Landon held out his hand and I shook it.

"Peyton."

"Look P don't be mad, I had a good reason not to tell you."

"And what is that?"

"Someone asked me not too. And I thought I would respect their wishes."

"Who exactly?"

"That would be me."

Then someone spoke. A voice, that was so familiar. Oh no. I turned around and yup, it was him, it was that Xavier guy. Gosh he was gorgeous.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Err...I go to this university."

I turn back to look at Blake in complete shock.

"Surprise."

I scowled at her, so she knew all along. I put my mojito down and walked away. No surprise there, Xavier followed. He grabbed my arm; we were in the middle of the dance floor...great.

"Peyton."

"Don't touch me!"

I snatch my arm back and scowled at him. He stepped closer to me.

"Peyton..."

"What do you want Xavier? Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because I like you...and I do not give up that easily!"

"Well the feelings are not mutual."

"They could be, if you just go on a date with me."

"No...I rather not...plus Elana is here...and I am sure she belongs to you."

"Elana...I think not...I think I prefer Asians."

He moved closer to me, I could feel the tension that was forming. I was so attracted to him, why oh why am I refusing him? Well probably because of Elana...she would make my life a living hell.

"Just leave me alone Xavier."

I turned to walk away but he swung me back round and kissed me, I was in shock, I was also so tempted to kiss him back. But instead I pulled away and slapped him. He let go of me. Then Elana approached, great just great.

"What the hell is going on?"

She was scowling at me, oh for god's sakes it wasn't like I wanted to kiss him!

"Nothing...the feelings are not mutual, he is all yours Elana."

I turned to walk away from them, I heard Xavier follow, but he was stopped by Elana.

(Xavier Russo's POV)

I was watching her walk away; she was in my thoughts till that bloody Elana starting speaking.

"What were you doing with her?"

"I like Peyton."

"You are mine..."

"The hell I am, I am not interested in you Elana, and never will I be."

"Well I am the only girl you can have. Since the girl you are interested in, what's nothing to do with you."

"That can be changed."

"No, I am a fighter, you are mine. I set my eyes on you first."

"What am I your property? Save that for a guy who is willing to be your slave because I certainly do not."

"Xavier!"

I ignored her; I was walking away, seeking for the girl that has been in my thoughts of late.

(Second Term of University)

(Xavier's POV)

For a whole term have I been chasing Peyton, no luck. Even after she realised that Elana will never be mine. I don't even know why I am pursuing this girl; she clearly shows no interest in me. But there is something about her that makes me want her in my arms. We have been hanging together a lot; well we do have mutual friends. As in my best friend is in love with hers. I am so jealous of Landon's relationship, I want it for myself, and I can tell Peyton does too. Ok so Peyton isn't completely ignoring me, I mean we share a lot in common, guess could say we are friends. That's all. I am still fighting, fighting for her heart.

It's Valentine's Day. I got her a vase, a vase of pink orchids; no one sends orchids, because they have a deep meaning. Rare beauty. She does have a rare beauty. I've made sure she gets it in her lecture. No one sends orchids. I was considering white roses, for I have fallen in love with her. But I feel it is a little too soon to show my love for her.

(Peyton's POV)

Xavier sure doesn't give up. And I must admit that I have fallen for him, ok I liked him in the first place, we've grew close as friends, but why oh why am I still refusing him. He has been showering me with romantic gestures, it is so sweet, to find flowers at your door or little notes. Yet I can't find myself to be with him. What am I waiting for? Clearly he does not want Elana. Am I waiting for him to prove a bit more? He has already proven so much, what is wrong with me.

I am sitting in the lecture hall, getting bored to death. I can't believe I got made to sit in a Drama lecture. How does it relate to English? Ok I know how it does! But still. Totally forgot what day it was till someone walked in with a vase of flowers. How cute a boyfriend got some flowers for his girlfriend. I wasn't playing much attention; I was doodling on my pad.

"Miss Peyton Chan? Miss Peyton Chan?"

I didn't even realise that the lecturer was calling my name till the person next to me nudge me; I looked up and raised my hand.

"Yup that's me."

"These are for you."

"What me?"

The teacher nodded and I headed for the middle of the lecture room where the flower girl was standing. I took the flowers from her hand and muttered thanks before walking back to my seat. Everyone was staring...how embarrassing. I didn't even bothered to pull out of the card to see who it was from; I wanted to find out in private...away from prying eyes. Once the lecture finished, I was struggling with my stuff, I swung my bag over my shoulders, and picked up my vase and folders...this was going to a long road back to the doors. As I walked down the steps I dropped my folders, perfect...just what I needed to do. I signed. I was about to descend the stairs to retrieve my folders, when someone already picked them up for me. It was Xavier, well it would be him.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

He said as he was about to hand me my folders.

"Let me help you."

I nodded and he walked with me to the dorms.

"Did you like the flowers?"

"Ooh they are from you?"

"Did you not read my card?"

"Oh...No...Everyone was staring at me; I thought I would read it in private."

"I see."

We reached my room, I opened the door and put the flowers on my desk and bag on the floor. Xavier set my folders on the table beside the flowers.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

(Present Day)

(Peyton's POV)

My children are growing up fast. I remember when I was roughly their age. Edie has just entered another relationship, looks serious too. Ethan's relationship looks rather serious too. The children are growing up a little too fast. I was in the kitchen, remember the days, the days Xavier was pursuing me. Oh how I wished I wasn't so stubborn, but never mind, we are now together and always will be. Now I just wish for the same thing for my three beloved children.

(Blair's POV)

OK it has been what a month now since Nate and Edie's get together. Maybe we were taking the wrong approach. Clearly we haven't made Edie jealous. So maybe the approach is for Will to let Edie know that he loves her but because he loves her he is willing to let her go. This may just work, and then we can work on plan B jealousy. Well I am a genius.

"Why did you want to meet? It is half 9 on a Sunday."

I scowled at him, I had called Will over. Well I wasn't going to him.

"Change of plans Redknapp."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to let Edie go."

"What no way!"

"No, I meant was you make her think you are letting her go that way she will slowly fall back into your arms."

"How do you know this is going to work?"

"Because I am Blair Waldorf and I am always right."

He rolled his eyes at me, oh that made me want to slap him.

"Look, if she thinks you let her go, her heart may soften for you, and then we work on the jealousy bit."

"What say I still love you, but because I love you I am willing to let you be happy?"

"Yes actually, just took the words out of my mouth."

He rolled his eyes at me again, I scowled.

"You roll those eyes at me again Redknapp and you'll get a slap."

"So when do I do this?"

"Well Valentine's Day is coming up."

He nodded, understanding why I chose Valentine's Day; after all it is the most romantic day of the year.

"Well Will, we have a lot of work to do."

A lot of work indeed. Nate Archibald eat your heart out, Will Redknapp is the new romantic in town.

GG: "Valentine's Day is approaching, be careful, N looks like your title Mr Hottie of the year is about to be taken. What a way to a girl's heart, full of planning and scheming.

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."

* * *

**_So what did you think? You know what will also make my day...reviews :) Real motivation for the writer. I know it is not that good...but I promise the next chapter you will love! _**

**_Please Review.  
_**

**_Livvie x _**


	17. Be My Valentine

_**Okies so I was writing Chapter 16 ready to be posted yesterday...but I got so tired...I decided to sleep...sorry about that! Anyway here it is, I hope you like and always, please Read & Review. **_

_**Ooh and I forgot to write...anyone who lives in England...guess stay out of the road :P hehe. **_

_**My longest chapter...and I was rather excited about writing it :)**_

_**Livvie x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 16)**

GG: "So the day has finally arrived, the most romantic day of the year. What a cliché. Money robbing event, but what Gossip Girl loves is all that goes with this event, the gifts, the love, the lust, and the betrayals."

(Edie's POV)

I was sleeping, till I woke, to a smell of flowers, it smelt wonderful, I opened my eyes and sat up, there in my room were red roses, white roses, white lilies and purple freesias. I gazed in amazement, they were so beautiful. Then Marie walked in with a vase full of orchids, they were beautiful.

"Oh Miss Edie, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Oh no, not at all. Who are the flowers from?"

"Not for me to say."

"Oh my gosh! Nate? Oh he is so romantic."

She didn't say anything and set the flowers down before leaving. I get up feeling so happy, I slipped on the outfit I had planned out the night before, and I placed an orchid into my hair and headed down to the dining room for breakfast. By my fruit yoghurt and croissant I found a pile of letters for me, well make them cards.

"Someone is popular."

I look up at smile at Ethan.

"So anything planned with Serena?"

"Dinner Actually."

"Oh where?"

"I am not spilling."

"Fine, be like that."

I opened them individually. Finding valentine's cards from Serena, Blair, Lil J, my parents and Enrico, I smiled at Rico's card, he handmade it. Bless his cotton socks. I opened the last card, to find it more like a letter then a Card, the whole card was filled. I knew this handwriting. I stood up and left the room to read it by myself.

"Dearest Edie,

Happy Valentine's Day. The most romantic day of the year, I personally think Valentine's Day, just there to con money out of us buyers. As to me Valentine's Day is not the most romantic day of the year, everyday is the most romantic day, if it could be spent with the one you love. The first person you think of in the morning and the last at night. I have expressed my feelings to you; there is nothing left for me to do. Because I love you, I am willing to let you go, to let you be happy.

I hope you like the flowers; I know how much you love lilies and roses. I know you love freesias too, and like you mother you love orchids. I wish you the best in love and life.

Love Will x."

A few tears began to stream from my face. I quickly wiped them away and grabbed my bag and headed for school with Ethan. Ethan walked ahead and met Serena. I arrive at the gates and I am met with a single red rose. I look up and see Nate.

"Happy Valentine's Day Edie."

I look up and see Will by the balcony looking at me; I look back at Nate and smiled.

"Thank you."

I pecked him on the lips.

"I also got you these. All the way from Europe."

He handed me a box of chocolates. I get a rose and a box of chocolates from my boyfriend and from my former BFF I get a room full of flowers and I guess you could call it a love letter? Why can't Nate be romantic like Will?

"Thanks."

He pulled me in for a long kiss before we headed our separate ways. As I headed up the steps to Constance only to be met by Will.

"Happy Valentine's Day Edie."

"Happy V day to you too."

He nods and walks down the steps, I turn to look at him just for a second. He was so sweet, so loving, so romantic...

(Blair's POV)

I was watching Edie, Nate got her a rose and a box of chocolate? Please, you call that a gift. That's when I caught her glancing back at Will. I think we did it, Plan A executed. Now for Plan B. I ran down the stairs to Will.

"Hey British Boy."

Will stops and turns around.

"Yes Blair."

"She just totally checked you out."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Edie turned around to look at you."

"She did?"

"Yup, I bet your gift was ten times better then Nate's. Looks like the plan is in motion, we caught Edie's eye."  
Now for Saturday's Valentine's Ball, I need to hook Will up with a girl, ok it may too soon to be making her jealous, but once Edie realise that he has a steady girlfriend all will change. I actually quite excited for this reunion. When can Blair Waldorf ever get a day off?

(Ethan's POV)

I was spending Valentine's Day with my new girlfriend; we've been together for almost a month now. I was taking her out for dinner, I had flowers sent to her apartment and I had flowers now in my hands. I was waiting for her to arrive, when I finally saw her approaching, my god did she look stunning. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She smiled at me and I lead her to our awaiting table.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you...Ethan...more flowers?"

"Yup, for my beautiful girlfriend."

"You're so sweet Ethan. So where are we heading after this? My place is free."

"Anywhere you want to go babe."

She smiled at me; I took her hand and kissed it.

Once dinner was over we took a light stroll of Central Park before heading for her apartment. Things were getting heated...moving a little fast, maybe a little too fast, but before I had time to regret my choice, she had already taken off my shirt.

(Valentine's Ball)

(Will's POV)

It was the annual Valentine's Ball, Blair had set me up with Amanda Cross, she wasn't a bad looking, and I guess she could help me take my mind off Edie. I was dressed and ready to go. When I arrived with Amanda, I saw Edie with Nate; she looked stunning in her gold floor gown. It made me so jealous to see her in the arms of Nate Archibald. I tried to ignore it; I had to let her go. Or give her a reason to think that I had let her be happy with Nate.

The ball was in full swing, I wanted to ask her to dance but I did not have enough courage. After a while of dancing, I sat by the bar scanning the room, when I realised I couldn't see Edie. I took up as the mission for tonight to find her and make sure she is ok.

It was not long till I found her; she was out on the balcony, facing the view of the New York sky. I stood next to her; she turned to look at me before turning her hand back to the view.

"No Nate?"

"Funny enough he ditched me to hang with the boys at Chuck's."

"Long before the party is over?"

"Take it you weren't invited?"

"No I was. I just decided not to go."

She smiled at me before taking a gulp from the champagne bottle she was holding.

"So you are with Amanda?"

"Just a date...I see you've drunk quite a bit."

"Will I am fine. Thank you."

"Do you need company?"

She turned to look at me and smiled, and handled me the bottle.

"Yeah, guess that would be nice."

GG: "Spotted Will & Edie drinking their sorrows away."

(Will's POV)

We had drunk quite a bit by now, I the more sober of the two of us, but not that much better off.

"I think you've drunk quite enough. Time to take you home."

"No..."

I wrapped an arm round her waist to make sure she does not fall; well it did not help with her choice of footwear. After we got out of the cab and into her house, the maid approached.

"Miss Edie."

"It's ok Marie, I got her. You go back to bed."

Marie nodded and left me to take Edie up the stairs. The place was quiet, Ethan was out with Serena probably still at the ball. Enrico is staying over a friend's and the Russo's took a romantic weekend away.

After mounting like a billion stairs I reached Edie's room, I laid her on the bed and took her shoes off, before heading for her ensuite for a wet towel. I dabbed her forehead with the towel, then went back to her ensuite, when I returned she was sitting up on her bed I sat down next to her.

"Edie, you need to rest."

She nodded at me. She moved closer.

"Thanks Will."

"No problem I better go."

I stood up but she grabbed my arm, pulling me back down onto the bed.

"Will Wait."

I looked at her, looked deep into her eyes when she leaned in and kissed me. I willingly kissed her back. The kisses were full of desire, she desired me, she moved onto my lap, she drew her lips from mine for a moment; I did not want to stop kissing her, not yet anyway. I forcefully placed my lips back on hers, she groaned a little from my intense kisses, that's when she started to undo my shirt, her hands were on my chest, and I pulled away abruptly.

"Edie..."

(Edie's POV)

So Nate ditched me, what two hours into the ball. He was suppose to stay with me, at least till the party was almost over, not when it had barely got started. This left me annoyed and upset; I resided to the balcony with my rather large bottle of champagne. Till Will joined me, oh how have I missed him, we haven't spoken for over two months now, ok well not probably anyway, most of the time I just snapped at him. He is my best friend, and I love him. I want things to go back the way they were, the way we always were there for each other, wish life was simple.

By the time Will took me home, I had drunk quite a bit, gosh I was drunk. Will was being so caring, it was so like him. Like him to look after me. Right now I was finding him rather attractive, that's when I kissed him. Before when we kissed it was because either I felt lonely or the fact I wanted to...Erm...do it. His blue eyes really did stand out, they were beautiful, how did I not notice that before? For the first time I wanted him, we were kissing while I was undoing his shirt, when he pulled away.

"Edie..."

"Will...Please."

He pondered for a moment, before I knew it he swung me round and I was lying on the bed, somehow between the time he swung me round and on to the bed he had taken my dress off. He was in his boxers, I was staring up at him, admiring his beautiful body, he forced his lips against mine, oh how I wanted him, and each kiss was filled with passion, desire and love.

"Edie...I don't want to hurt you."

I looked at him, always the sensible one, always the worrier. I kissed him gently.

"Will...you won't...I trust you."

(Will's POV)

I was lying on top of her, nerves were beginning to take over, but yet I was also feeling rather confident, probably the alcohol talking there. Oh how I love her, and now she was here, here in my arms. Willing to kiss me. Why was I nervous? Have I not always wanted her?

"Edie...I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Will...you won't...I trust you."

She trusts me! Is there still some hope for us? Tonight we may just have rekindled our friendship.

I removed the remainder of her French lingerie; I sent kisses all over her body. We were kissing, kissing so passionately; we wanted each other, yearned for each other. And finally did we become one. Never do I want to let her go.

When we finally separated, I never torn my gaze from her, she was lying in my arms, I held her close and bent down ever so often to kiss her.

She was falling asleep.

"Edie, I love you."

She didn't answer; I guess she had fallen asleep. I kissed her forehead. When I heard her whisper.

"I know."

I held her in my arms, as she finally drifted off to sleep. I am beginning to sob up, oh what have I done? I took advantage of her drunken state. I took her virginity, and I lost mine to her. I took it from her, when it was not mine to take. I slowly untangled myself from Edie's grasp, she murmured something, and thankfully I didn't wake her. I started to get dressed, thinking of what to write to her, I rummaged in her room for a paper and pen. I found her sketchbook and a drawing pencil, well that will have to do. I tore a page out, hoping that there was no design on the other side.

As I was scribbling my note, I heard her murmur my name, I smiled, and there really was hope. I straighten my shirt and went over to her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips before leaving.

I hope she will not hate me, hate me for what I have taken, I cannot bear for this to go on any longer, for us not to talk, for her to hate me. I creped out of the Russo's house and walked next door to mine, tonight I know I'll be dreaming about her, like I do every night.

(Edie's POV)

I woke up with a banging headache, drunk a little too much last night. What the hell! I am naked? Oh gosh! Suddenly the events of last night came rushing back, I slept with Will! I lost my virginity to him! Oh my gosh! What have I done? What have I done to Nate? My boyfriend! I cheated on him with my ex best friend! I got up and put my dressing gown on, and then I noticed a note lying on my pillow. A paper from my sketchbook...that is very expensive paper! I picked it up and immediately recognise the writing.

"Edie,

What we did was wrong, I feel so guilty, I feel like I have taken advantage of you, because of your status. Plus being under the influence of alcohol does not really help; I can never forgive myself for taking away something so important to you. I am terribly sorry. Forgive me.

Will x."

Oh Will, I forgive you, how can I not forgive you. The question is can I forgive myself? Will Nate ever forgive? I can't tell him, I just can't.

I walked towards my ensuite, quickly showering and freshening myself up before pulling on an outfit, for once, I didn't even bother caring about what I was wearing. I grabbed my phone and a bagel before heading out. I need to clear my head to think. Central Park certainly gave me that. I was walking along, good thing I decided to wear my jumper it was freezing. I was deep in my thoughts looking around the surroundings when I looked ahead and saw Will. I stopped and he approached me.

(Will's POV)

I woke early, well I could really sleep, and guilt was floating round my conscience. I was walking around Central Park, when I saw Edie, she looked beautiful, even if she was wearing her huge, Cambridge University jumper, with leggings and Uggs. Makeup free, but you could see she was tired. I approached her; neither of us said anything at first. I decided to break the silence.

"Edie...I am so sorry."

"I know...I don't hate you...this was also my fault."

"I blame myself more; I should never have taken advantaged of you."

"Yes but I kinda lured you in."

She pulled a weak smile; it looked like she was close to crying.

"I don't know what to do...I mean Nate..."

"Nate, Will kill me...Well I am not telling anyone..."

"Oh good...thank you. I know things have been a bit weird between us...I don't want that. We have been friends for so long."

"I know. I am to blame for our fall out. Telling you how I feel and stuff."

"But...Will. If we didn't argue, I would still be in England."

She was right, so maybe some good did come, from it. I guess like they say when one door closes, another door opens. Oh I have missed her, finally have we put this fight behind us. I pulled her in for a hug, I held her close.

"That is true. Good to have you here Edie."

"You too Wills."

(Edie's POV)

When Will pulled me in for a hug, I should have pulled away, but I didn't...he was my best friend and I missed him so much. I didn't care what people thought about us, I just know it felt right...I always felt so safe in his arms. This is so wrong, yet it is so right.

"Will I have missed you so much."

"So have I...I am sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

I started to cry, I don't know why, Will held me closer.

"It's ok...we will be ok."

I nodded; the tears were beginning to become uncontrollable. I guess because I missed him so much and what I did...what I did to Nate.

"You promise that this stays between us?"

He tore me from him and stared deep into my watery eyes.

"I promise you Edie, you know you can trust me."

I nodded and wiped my eyes with my sleeves.

"Come; let's get you something to drink."

I nodded and we started to walk. It was like we were back to normal. This was how it was suppose to be, me and him. I needed him as much as he needed me.

GG: "Looks like Edie Russo and Will Redknapp are BFFS again. I wonder what Nate Archibald will think. After all both boys do have a slight dislike for each other...things are about to get rather interesting.

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."

* * *

_**Ok so what did you think? :) I think this is better then the last one lol. OOH and could you do my poll...I want to see who you would rather see Edie with...either Nate or Will :)**_

_**Anyway thanks for reading. Please review. :) **_

_**Livvie x **_


	18. I Need You

_**Hey here is Chapter 17...I wasn't going to put this chapter up next, but since it is chapter 17 and 17 is my favourite number, I thought I would post it up! I was actually going to post this chapter later on. But since it is my favourite number I thought it deserved a somewhat dramatic chapter.**_

_**Wow this is my longest chapter yet! Whoop and it is my favourite number. **_

_**A little present for you my readers. Now would you give me a gift back by reviewing? **_

_**Livvie x**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_GG: It seems our Upper East Siders are very busy this season, with finals, anything related to their future...so busy that they forget to turn up with their other half, for an event you are both invited too? Who could ever forget? Well a certain Socialite did." _

(Nate's POV)

Will & Edie seem to have reconciled their friendship. Something I am not too pleased about. They always seem to be together, I am supposed to be the boyfriend. Their closeness is bugging me; he knows everything about her, her every need. It seems that Edie rather have me with her though. Well she should I am her boyfriend. The one she wants to be with, not him.

I am over at the Van der Bilt's, not that I really want to be here. The whole scenario with my father. Grandpa won't to help mom, his own daughter. I am only here because Tripp wants me here. I'd rather be back in the city...keeping a watchful eye on my girlfriend. Things have improved a little...I mean Will managed to get himself a girlfriend. Despite being 'in love' with Edie. Amanda Cross, I think her name is. Not someone in Blair's special elite. Someone who wants to be in but never will be. Blair always had a slight dislike for her. I don't blame her. I am pretty sure this is the Amanda with the rather large mouth. I don't know what Will sees in her. Well I guess she is obviously attractive, not as attractive as Edie or...Serena. Edie & I have been together for four months now. Serena pops in my mind ever so often. But not as much as before, since Edie entered my life, Edie means a lot to me. I am scared of losing her, now scared that Will guy will take her from me. It is unlikely that it will happen, but you'll never know.

I don't know why but I am getting a funny feeling that I am supposed to be somewhere else. Right now. Oh well guess it wasn't all that important. I mean if it was I would have remembered right? I am sitting at the balcony, when grandpa sat down next to me; great someone get me out of here, a phone call would be great. Right on cue, Chuck calls.

"Hey Chuck, what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"At the Van der Bilt's mansion, why?"

"Please don't tell me you forgot."

"What?"

"The charity ball, all the guys are meant to arrive first, didn't Edie ask you to go with her?"

Shit...that's why I had a tux sent over last week.

"Shit...Edie is going to flip."

"No...She's no Blair. But I am sure she will be rather upset."

"Never mind...I'll make it up to her when I come back."

"When are you coming back?"

"Sunday."

"You are missing my Saturday bash."

"Sorry man, I have to be here."

"Alright. I know family are important, but so is your girl. Remember when you forgot to turn up to an event with Blair?"

"Yes, she literally ripped my heart out. Well not for me to handle, all down to you man."

"Cheers, right better go. Blair will be here soon."

I am sure Edie, will be fine, she might not even notice my absent, right? I vaguely remember her being excited...something about wearing one of her designs. I wasn't really listening. Just as I walk back into the balcony with the watchful eye of my grandfather, my phone buzzes again...shit...its Edie.

"Hello?"

"Nate, where are you?"

"Van der Bilt's...Hamptons, why?"

"The charity ball is tonight."

"Oh god! I forgot. I am sorry Edie. I will make it up to you."

"It's fine!"

Then the phone went dead, bugger. Now I really upset her. Maybe I will go and see her tomorrow.

GG: "Spotted, Edie Russo, not accompanied by her beau. Where is Nate Archibald?"

(Edie's POV)

Where is he? Did I not ask him to accompany me to this charity ball? Oh I hope he is stuck in traffic or something. I mean we live in New York; then again I got here just fine. After waiting for about 15 minutes I whipped out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Nate, where are you?"

"Van der Bilt's...Hamptons, why?"

"The charity ball is tonight."

"Oh god! I forgot. I am sorry Edie. I will make it up to you."

"It's fine!"

I hung up on him; I didn't want him to hear how upset he made me. I can't believe him, Blair & I talked about it for weeks, was he not listening! I know Will was! Will...my best friend...who now has a girlfriend...I don't really like Amanda, but then again maybe I am being biased. Just listening to B's view. Well it is true she has a huge mouth, one big gossiper, probably the one who sends all the deeds to Gossip Girl...or is she Gossip Girl herself?

I am not jealous of his relationship, of course I am not. I mean I am in a relationship, quite a healthy one. I don't want Will! No way...nope...ok sure I have found him more attractive since...since...our huge mistake...but it is not the point, I am with Nate, and I want to be with him. Well not right now. I cannot believe he forgot the cheek of it. I started to walk towards the exit; I am in no mood to stay now.

Oh great! Oh great it is all over Gossip Girl! Nate Archibald ditches his girlfriend. Oh Mon Dieu! Why am I getting so upset? I know Nate has been through a lot, but still! I reminded him just the other day. Why was he so forgetful?

Ooh...I don't recognise this road...oh Nate look what you made me do...I started hailing for a cab, when I was pulled into an alleyway. I let out a mighty scream, before the stranger covers up my mouth.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?"

There in front of me was a grubby looking middle aged man, long dirty hair with long dirty nails to match, fear spread through my body as he shoved me against the wall of a building. I need to get out of this...I know what he is going to do to me...I bit him, bit him on the hand. He loosened his grip of me.

"You bitch!"

I received a rather large slap across the face, well done Edie, you just aggravated him more. I don't know what to do! I was struggling in his grasps.

"This is your unlucky night sweetheart."

He started to kiss me, I tried to turn my head away, but his he held my head in place...tears started to stream from my eyes.

"No...please don't..."

(Will's POV)

I was watching Edie, from a distance; it seems Nate forgot to turn up. What an idiot, Blair & Edie have been talking about it for weeks. When she started walking towards the exit, I was going to follow, when Amanda stepped in front of me.

"Seriously Will."

"She's my best friend."

"So What? I am your girlfriend."

I hated it when she says that, as if she owns me because we are dating.

"She needs me. Nate blew her off again."

"You go after her, then we are over."

Well Edie needs me, I can't desert her. I looked at Amanda, feeling confident.  
"Then I guess, we are over."

The look on her face was priceless; I stepped around her and out of the building, seeking Edie. That's when I heard it, heard someone scream. A scream so deadly, I ran towards the direction the sound came from. To see two figures down an alley in some sort of struggle, luckily in the distance I saw a couple of police officers. Thinking more logically I ushered for them to follow me into the alleyway. As we walked closer I recognised one of the two figures, oh god...its Edie.

The creep was kissing her neck and touching her in the most inappropriate places as she cried helplessly, anger flooded my system.

"Get your filthy hands off her!"

I stormed up to him and pushed him away from Edie. I pushed him so hard he fell straight onto the floor. The two officers pinned him down and handcuffed him, while Edie fell into my arms in tears. I held her in my arms, as she sobbed.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here now."

I saw the relief in her eyes, when she saw me. If I got to her any later...god...I don't want to think about it...she is safe now...safe in my arms.

Few minutes later more police officers appeared, a couple escorted Edie & I into a police car...tonight is going to be a long night.

GG: Spotted, Edie & Will are seen going into a police car, what has our 'it girl' done? Is she a good girl gone bad?"

The blast was sent to every single device, on Gossip Girl's list. From BFFs to enemies to Nate Archibald. It seems everyone with the Edie & Will's elite group turned up at the police station all but one.

(Will's POV)

Edie was getting questioned; I was sitting with her holding her hand. She was in complete pieces. This is all that bloody Nate Archibald's fault. If he just bloody remembered to turn up. He left me to pick up the pieces, well not that I am bothered about it. Good thing I didn't listen to Amanda.

This was a big case, now Edie has to give evidence in court. This made her even more upset. I put my arm round her as we walked into the waiting room only to see half the school waiting for us. Blair was first to see us, she strolled over and shoved me out of the way so she could hug Edie. Thanks a lot for that Blair.

"Edie! Oh honey...what happened?"

Edie untangled herself from Blair's grasp and back into my arms, hiding her tearful face in my shoulders. Ethan & Serena both approached. He literally had to tear Edie from my arms so that she was looking at him.

"Sis, what happened? You need to tell me."

She turned to look at me, the look for help, how couldn't I help her?

"Do you want me to tell them?"

She nodded and placed herself near me again. If Nate saw this he won't be happy. I led her to one of the chairs; I sat on her right, while Blair sat on her left. Ethan and Serena crouched in front of us clutching her hand. While her other hand was tightly round mine. So tight her nails were actually digging into my skin but I really didn't care. Everyone turned up. Chuck was sitting by Blair. The Humphries were here with Dan's girlfriend/ best friend whatever she was. Vanessa is her name. By the side I saw Amanda...what was she doing here? Didn't we break up?

"Urm...Edie was attacked and dragged into an alleyway...he was...touching her in the most inappropriate places...he kissed her to but thankfully I got to her in time before...the worst could have happened."

Ethan was cursing as he brought himself towards Edie and held her close. Blair was the first to speak.

"Oh Edie...but weren't you at the ball?"

"She left, because Nate blew her off again."

Ethan let go of his sister allowing her, to rest her head on my shoulder. He looked around the room; it seemed he was looking for someone.

"Speaking of Nate, where is he? I mean we all got that text."

Before I could answer, Blair responded to Ethan's query.

"We are here because we care. That's why we are all here...minus one whom is here to be nosey."

Blair turned to glare at Amanda, I don't blame her there, Amanda can be rather nosey. To nosey for her own good...why is she here? I got up, Edie was still holding my hand, asking me with her eyes where I was going.

"I'll be right back."

She let go of my hand and I walked towards Amanda, leading her a bit further away from eavesdropping range.

"What are you doing her Amanda?"

"Here to see that you are ok. I was worried about you. I am sorry about what I said earlier. I am so glad you went after her, if you didn't...no...no one deserves to go through that."

"Thank you for understanding and caring about Edie, but you know I have to stay with her. She needs me."

"Of course, call me tomorrow...let me know how she is."

I nodded and I drew Amanda in for a kiss before she left. Looks like we are back on then.

(Edie's POV)

I cannot believe Will found me, If he didn't...I...I...can't...even imagine if he didn't...I don't want to. Why oh why did I leave the ball? If I never left...none of this would have happened. I cannot believe all the people waiting for me at the station, all my friends. But the one person I wanted the most...he didn't turn, my boyfriend. If all my friends could turn up why couldn't he? It doesn't matter now, the only person I want now, well, need is Will. After all he was the one who saved me. When Will got up to go to that Amanda, I could fell jealousy creeping into my system, the way he kissed her...the way...I should be kissed...comforted, by my boyfriend...who isn't here. Tonight has changed me, I know I love Will, he is my best friend. I know he would do anything for me, whenever I was in trouble he would throw down what he was doing and come straight to me, and every time I would fall into his arms, and it felt just right. Like it feel so right now. Letting him take me home, staying in his arms, he loved me more than just friends; he was in love with me and as of today...I was see him in a completely different way.

(Ethan's POV)

I am so thankful for Edie's friendship with Will. I know he would always look after Edie. Always. I am so grateful that he never gave up on his love for her. Gosh I could kill that Nate Archibald! Where on earth is he? He is supposed to be her bloody boyfriend.

I rang Mom & Dad; they are on their way home with Enrico. They'll be home by tomorrow morning.

I should be worried about Edie being so close to Will. The way she won't leave Will's arms, but I am not...I know she belongs in his arms. Though I am worried about Nate, if he ever sees Edie, in Will's arms, I know this horrid insistent has changed Edie's view on Will. However much I yearn for their reunion, I know it will be ugly, Nate, wants Edie...but he isn't doing a very good job keeping her.

"Hey Ethan, relax...Will's with her."

I turned to face my girlfriend, my beautiful Serena.

"I know...but she is my little sister, I am supposed to protect her."

"No not always. You know you can't protect her forever, that's where she has a man in her life."

"Yeah that man is doing a hell of a good job."

"I don't get Nate, I don't get why he isn't here. But I know Will; will look after her till Nate can get his bloody ass here. Now you just need to relax...and be glad nothing worse happened."

Serena was right. I know Will was upstairs with Edie. Making sure she was ok. I turned my attention back to Serena. My full attention was on her now.

(Will's POV)

Ethan, Serena & I all helped take Edie, home. I took her up to her room, and waited for her to get into her pjs. When was in her bed, I tucked her in and got up to leave, that's when she sat up.

"Will. Please don't leave me."

I turned back to see she was close to tears again. I signed and took my shoes and jacket off before climbing into the bed with her. I sat there on the bed, as she moved herself into my arms.

"I will never leave you Edie. I promise you that."

I kissed the top of her head; I mean it...never will I leave her. She slipped under the covers, laying her head on the pillow, she looked up at me.

"Will ...hold me."

How long have I waited for her to say something like that? My heart skipped a beat when those words came from her mouth; I nodded and slid in next to her, wrapping my arms round her. I held her till she fell asleep; forever will I hold her till she sleeps, if she lets me into her heart.

I woke early, Edie was still asleep, I untangled myself from her grasp. And headed downstairs, to find Marie letting someone in, Oh a little early for visitors really...or should I say late. In walked Nate Archibald with a bouquet of red roses, when he saw me his smile dropped.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Well good morning to you too Nate."

"Oh just answer the question."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I am comforting Edie."

"Why? That's my job. I have seen the way you look at her, she is _MY_ girlfriend, and you stay away from her."

"And a good job you are doing."

"What is that supposed to mean? I know you have feelings for her, she doesn't need you."

"I beg to differ. I think she does."

"I don't have time for your crap, if you don't mind I am going to see _MY_ girlfriend."

"Just one question Nate, you got the Gossip Girl blast right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"It's funny, all her friends all bothered to turn up to see if she was ok. But you, the boyfriend, didn't even bothered to call. Don't you care about her?"

"Of course I bloody care about her! I totally forgot about the ball, and I didn't think much about the police thing."

"Well you should off."

"Why?"

WHY? He has the cheek to ask why? Ooh I want to thump him, how dare him.

"WHY? You want me to answer that? Fine. I will. It was because of you she was landed into this mess. Edie left the ball shortly after hanging up on you. She was attacked by a creep, who tried to rape her. Luckily I got there in time before he could. If you actually bothered to attend the ball, Edie wouldn't be emotionally and mentally wrecked."

The look on Nate's face was pure shock. I cannot believe he didn't come to see her. When she needed him.

"WHAT? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Like I said, Gossip Girl did. All her friends went down to the station to check on her. But you, well... You'll have to excuse me. I am going to go and check on her and be there for her when she wakes up."

I left him in the hall. I am pretty sure he is now flooded with guilt. Good. Call himself a boyfriend. When I arrived back in Edie's room with breakfast, she was awake. Once I put the tray down she got up and hugged me.

"Morning."

"Will, I thought you left me."

"Don't be silly...don't you remember what I said? I will never leave you."

"I know...I know that now."

"Good."

"I love you Will."

"And I love you...more than anything."

She didn't flinch; she stayed snug in my arms. One day I hope she truly does love me, not in the way she does now...but in the way I feel for her.

(Nate's POV)

I cannot believe Edie was attacked. This is my fault, I have to amend things. I started to ascend the stairs to her room, when I opened the door a fraction, I saw her hug that git.

"I love you Will."

"And I love you...more than anything."

To hear her say that broke me, but to see that she did not flinch when he said he loved her in a way I as the boyfriend should only love, that broke my heart. I know I have done wrong and abandoned her. Not going to the station when she needed me. Ditching her at the ball. But I do not deserve for her to be taken away from me. Especially by a British boy. She is mine, and she will stay mine. I will not let him worm his way to her heart. Edie I love you...I have fallen in love with you, and you should only ever speak those three words to me.

GG: "Well it seems we've had a rollercoaster of a weekend. An eventful weekend that will change some of our Upper East Siders forever. For better or for worse? Who knows?

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."

* * *

_**I apologise for my slightly poor or somewhat dodgy writing style. I know it isn't all that. But it can be a bit tricky writing from a POV. I am no author...just writing for fun. Becoming an author is not my ambition. Anyway...please do review.**_

_**Much appreciated.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it...I enjoyed writing this chapter :) I know it maybe a little predictable where this story line is going...then again I am the writer and I have things planned out...let me know. Please review :) **_

_**Livvie x**_


	19. An Eventful Day For Love

_**Hey guys. Sorry for the extremely long wait for the next chapter of Gossip Girl. Trying to keep up with my stories ha! **_

_**As to make it up to you I will post two chapters. But I will not post the next chapter until I get 40 reviews. Sounds steep I know but I have almost reached 20 chapters and I only have 23 reviews and the majority are from the same reviewers. My charts tell me that I have lots of reviewers. **_

_**So care to review? **_

_**Liv**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 18) **

(Peyton's POV)

Today is my anniversary, not my marriage no but my anniversary to Xavier. 20 years it has been since we started dating. In some ways it is not our best memories. After all how we got together wasn't how either of us planned it.

_(20 years ago – England)_

(Peyton's POV)

I am with Landon and Blake. They've just got engaged after 7 or so months of dating, which seem pretty soon to me, they are planning to marry this summer. Of course I am happy for them. I mean Landon seems pretty smitten about Blake. And I guess Blake is very different with him. I can't help but feel jealous. I mean Blake is engaged! I don't even have a boyfriend. Well I could if I just accept Xavier.

I am actually looking forward to seeing him. I need him here. I feel so alone with the overly happy and kissy couple.

We are waiting at the Café de Rose. It is April so it is warm enough to sit outside. Where is he?

I was sipping my coffee looking for him when I saw him approaching. He was waiting to cross the road. I wish he would just hurry up. He made it halfway across the road; he was now waiting on the island. When suddenly out of nowhere a speeding red mini mounted the island, hitting him. I let out an almighty scream dropping my coffee cup; it smashed into pieces on the table. Landon & Blake sprung apart glaring at the coffee that now stained their clothing.

"What the hell Peyton! Look you got my dress!"

I didn't care. I sprung out of my seat towards Xavier. Please let him be ok. Blake & Landon grabbed our stuff and sprinted after me. In minutes I was by Xavier's side with Blake & Landon close behind.

"Xavier."

He looked at me before falling unconscious. I started to weep. Blake wrapped an arm round me, while Landon dialled the emergency unit. Once the ambulance arrived, I sat with Xavier while Blake & Landon caught a cab up to the local hospital.

Once we arrived, I found myself pacing outside the emergency room. God I love him. I am so in love with him.

"P, relax. He is going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure? You are not the doctor!"

I didn't mean to snap at her, but I am so worried about him. All I can think about is him. Landon tighten his grip round Blake. It seems my comment upset her a little.

"Blake is right. I know him. He is a fighter. Plus he hasn't accomplished everything yet."

"Accomplish what Landon!"

"He is still fighting for your heart. That he'll never give up doing."

I blushed a little; I turned to face the emergency room door. When the doctor came out. I ran straight to him.

"Doctor is he ok?"

"He'll be just fine. A little concussion, a few bruises and a broken arm. He was a lucky man."

"Oh thank god! When can we see him?"

"Well we are taking him to recovery once we got everything set up then you can see him. But he probably will be unconscious."

"Ok thank you doctor."

Once they had everything set up, I went in with Blake & Landon. I immediately took the seat next to him. Taking his hand in mine. I stroked his face with my free hand tears began to stream from my face.

"Peyton. He is ok now."

"I know…I was scared to lose him."

"We all where. P we have to go. Will you be ok?"

"I will be fine. I know he is ok now. Go celebrate. I'll come and celebrate with you when Xavier is out of hospital."

Blake nodded and hugged me before taking Landon's hand and left. I was alone, with the man I loved so much.

"Xavier. Oh I thought I lost you. When I saw the car go into you, my heart broke. I didn't want to lose you. I love you….I don't know why I kept turning you down. Maybe I was waiting for you too prove yourself worthy, but I know now you've done enough. I've waited long enough. I have come so close to losing you today….I give in….I am forever yours."

I kissed him gently on the forehead before resting my head on the side of his bed.

(Blake's POV)

Landon & I where in my dorm room. I was sleeping peacefully until I felt Landon poking me ever so lightly on my cheeks.

"Landon…stop it….I am trying to sleep."

"Blake…you are awake now."

"No thanks to you."

I rolled onto my side. I felt him sit up next to me. I held onto the covers and kept my eyes shut.

"Blake…open your eyes."

"No….I have a day off….I don't want to get up."

"Blake….please."

"No."

Last night Landon stayed over, after taking me out for dinner. He seemed really restless….maybe even nervous. But I didn't think much about it. If he wants to tell me something he can do so in his own time.

"Blake…I…I need to do this now."

He sounds nervous again. What was wrong with him? I signed and opened my eyes and started to rub them. He got off the bed. I sat up and began to turn to face him.

"What is it n…"

There he was looking as hot as ever. In his boxers, he was down on one knee holding a small black box.

"Blake…..will you marry me."

I was speechless. I was looking disgusting with my bed hair and bad breathe, and my rather old PJs. I just stared at him and the gigantic rock that occupied the box. Before I knew it I threw myself into his arms knocking him flat on his back.

"Yes."

Tears stared to fill his eyes, I kissed him gently not caring about my breathe.

"Blake….get off me….so that I can put this on your finger."

I willing got up and sat back on the bed. As he took my left hand and slipped the ring onto my wedding finger. Tears started to stream from my face. I'm engaged! Landon pulled me closer for a kiss. I willingly kissed him back before grabbing his clothes and throwing them at him.

"Put them on."

"Where are we going? I want to celebrate."

"How do you want to celebrate?"

I knew how he wanted too; I was just toying with him. He leaned in and kissed before pushing me so I feel flat on my back.

(Landon's POV)

I was so nervous, I was supposed to ask her the night before on our romantic date, but I chickened out. So I did it this morning, I am so glad she said yes. I know it is a little soon to ask her to marry me but I love her. And I know she is the only one I want to be with. Once we 'celebrated' we freshened up and got dress before strolling down the hall way of her dorms. She hammered on the door. Bearing in mind it was only 10 in the morning.

"Peyton! Peyton!"

Few minutes later the door opened to a grumpy looking Asian girl. Peyton must have literally just crawled out of bed.

"What?"

Blake took my hand and led us into Peyton's room before shutting the door. Peyton had climbed back onto her bed.

"What is it Blake?"

Blake pulled out her hand. But it seems Peyton is still half asleep.

"P….I am engaged!"

Peyton's eyes widened and grew bright before she jumped of the bed and hugged Blake. Both girls screaming now.

"Oh my god! Blake congratulations!"

Blake reached out for my hand and she wrapped her arms around my waist and I kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Landon…is that why you was a nerves wreck yesterday!"

"You noticed? I didn't even pop the question until today."

"Oh I am so happy for you both! Does Xavier know?"

"No not yet. Hey lets go get some coffee. We could meet up with him."

We all agreed. I left the girls to go back to my apartment to freshen up before meeting at the café. When I got home Xavier wasn't in. He must have an early lecture or something. I left him a note hoping he will get it. Not all of us have a mobile. I might but Xavier certainly hasn't.

When I arrived Blake & Landon where already there with three coffees on the table, I sat next to Blake and pulled her in for a kiss. We were so busy with each other we did start to pay attention to Peyton till she let out a scream and spraying coffee all over us. During the span of ten minutes everything was crazy. The look of horror riddles Peyton's face. Blake was instantly started to worry. We didn't even get a chance to ask her, as Peyton sprinted across to the other side of the road. When we arrived where she had knelt down we saw what caused her to scream. It was Xavier. My best friend was lying unconscious on the road. Once we had him in the ambulance and off to the emergency unit, I was getting rather worried but I had to stay calm, for the sake of the two girls, especially Peyton. She was literally in pieces, I never knew she cared that much about Xavier, I knew she liked him but they way she was worry…was the way I would worry if that ever happen to Blake. She was in love with him, as he was with her. About time too, I hope she will finally be with him.

When the doctor told us the all clear Blake and I left.

"Did you see how worried Peyton was?"

Blake nodded while entwining her fingers with mine.

"She loves him you know."

"I know….I can see it now."

"Lans….do you think they will get together now? Now that P almost lost him?"

"I think so. Well what a day hey? We get engaged and our two best friends may possibly finally get together?"

"I know…I am so glad he is ok…..otherwise you will have to find another best man."

I smiled at her and kissed her on the top of her head.

(Xavier's POV)

Everything happened so quickly, one minute I was standing on the island and next I was lying on the floor, with pain throbbing everywhere. Then I hear her voice, and then all goes black.

I wake again feeling extremely tired, everything is so white and blinding. I start to hear voices.

"Oh George he is awake."

"Evangeline quiet you'll wake the girl."

Girl what girl? I look up to see my parents, and then I gaze to my side to see a black haired girl asleep by my side. Peyton!

"Mum….dad…"

"Oh Xavier darling. You've been in a car accident. Thankfully you are ok. Just a few bruises and a broken arm."

"Mum….you worry to much. Peyton….how long has she been here?"

"So this is Peyton? She is very beautiful. She has been here since you came in. when we arrived we found her asleep."

She's been here all the time? Of course I remember vaguely seeing her or hearing her before I fell unconscious. My Peyton, my beautiful Peyton.

"Shall I wake her?"

"Let her be dear. It seems she has done a lot of crying. So tell me Xavier, why isn't this fine young lady your girlfriend?"

"It's complicated mum."

"Evangeline, we'll question the boy later. Let him relax, we will be back in the morning son."

My mum kissed me on the head before leaving. I gazed down at the girl that I loved so much. She was so beautiful, does this mean something. I mean she could have left after realising I was ok. But she is here now. I started to stroke her head lightly; she stirred a little before springing up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Xavier!"

She threw herself into my arms. Tears falling from her face.

"OW! Peyton…..my arm."

"Sorry."

She moved away a little. She was sitting on the side of my bed; she was gazing deeply into my eyes.

"You're awake."

She started to stroke my face, as floods of tears began to flood from her eyes.

"Don't cry."

"I thought I lost you. I thought you left me."

"Peyton….I would never leave you."

"I know that now."

She moved closer to me and planted a light kiss on my lips. Oh how I have wanted to kiss her for months and now she here we where. I pulled her closer to me with my one good arm and kissed her back greedily.

"You don't know how long I waited for you."

Kissing her before she could even reply.

"I'm sorry, for keeping you waiting. I am here now and…I want you."

"Good because…it would have been hard for me to fall out of love with you."

"What?"

"I love you Peyton."

She was quiet for a moment before planting another kiss on my lips. She stared deeply into my eyes and whispered.

"I love you too."

Peyton loves me too; I never thought I would hear her say those words. I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When we finally pulled away I remembered back to why we were meeting before the accident.

"So what was the big news?"

She snuggled herself into my arm, well one good arm. I kissed her softly on the head.

"Landon & Blake are engaged."

"What! No way! That cheeky bugger! Didn't even tell me he was going to ask her to marry him."

"You maybe his best friend, but he doesn't have to tell you everything."

"I told him I fell in love with you."

"Didn't he call you crazy? For loving a girl who didn't seem to replicate the same feeling?"

No he knew you liked me. Probably because of Blake. I kinda hoped you did…never knew it was love though."

Today really has been quite a day for love. An engagement between my two close friends, and I finally get the girl that I loved so much. And to also learn that she loved me too. What a strange way to start of a relationship. Hopefully one day I will be ready to ask Peyton to marry me, but for now I will love and hold her in my arms.

GG: "It seems Will & Edie are closer then ever. Did something happen between them that they didn't want us knowing?

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Will write Blake & Landon's wedding in another chapter, and the births of the children! **_

_**Please review! Remember the benchmark is 40….over 40 would me just dandy but yeah! I don't want to be bombarded by reviews by the same readers though! Lol **_

_**sorry that this is bit of a shortie of a chapter but the last one was mega long lol.  
**_

_**Liv x**_


	20. A Little Kiss & Tell

_**Well my rant didn't get me anywhere. People read it….but still didn't bother to review. Well that hurt guys. Really does. Even after reading the rant you still didn't comment.(well for those of yous who actually got to read the rant...which I have now taken down)  
**_

_**Anyway I would like to say a big thanks to RissaRawrage for her constant support. **_

_**Oh and a thanks to xoxobianca for adding my story to her favs :) ooh and SonnyC88 for subscribing to my story THANKS!**_

**Well uni has started and I am going to be so busy. I have lectures on Monday and Tuesdays till 6pm :( which means I won't get home till like 8. Anyway…..I wrote about my writing schedules on my profile. Check it out if you like. **

**Ok so I had full intentions of posting it on Wednesday but I didn't finish typing it till today but once I did finish…the internet died. Well luckily for you I made sure this chapter was extra long. I was going to put it in another chapter, but I have already made plans for chapter 20. **

**Aren't you lucky that I decided to restart my computer so that I could post this chapter up! Lol and sorting out my crappy internet lol  
**

**Anyway is there any point of me saying read and review? Probably not…you all just seem to read….**

**Anyway…here is chapter 19. **

**

* * *

**

**(Chapter 19)**

GG: "It seems Edie and Will are getting a little too cosy. On looking viewers are getting a little jealous. Well a little kiss and tell couldn't hurt anyone…could it?"

(Nate's POV)

I am walking too school with Edie, she seems rather excited so early in the morning. And I know she is not a morning person. I took her hand in mine; she turned to smile at me. I wonder why Will isn't walking with us. I know he has spent most of his free time round the Russo's. It annoys me that she rather turns to him than me. Oh who cares about him he probably drowned in his own sorrows.

When we arrived Edie & I went our separate ways. When lunch came around I was sitting at the usual spot with the gang, everyone was their but my girlfriend and Blair. Edie finally arrived she tore her arm from Blair's tight link and smiled, I smiled back…but then I realised she wasn't looking at me. I turned around to see who she was looking at. Oh of course it would be Will bloody Redknapp. He was approaching with Amanda. She ran to him and hugged him. It was like a dagger to my heart.

"Happy Birthday Will!"

"Shush!"

So it was Will's birthday, no wonder Edie was so excited. Amanda had grabbed Will's hand and Edie stepped back a little.

"Babe….it's your birthday? Why didn't you say?"

"I didn't want anyone really knowing."

"But I could have got you something…I mean I am your girlfriend."

"It's ok Amanda…I don't expect anything from you."

Will sat down opposite me. Amanda slid in next to him. I expected Edie to sit next to me, but she took the spare seat next to her BFF. That hurt, that hurt a lot. I looked at Amanda…she didn't look to pleased either.

"Will it is your birthday….of course you have to celebrate. I can't believe you didn't tell Amanda. Anyway….I got you something."

"Edie. You didn't have too."

"Of course I did! I will bring them round at dinner."

Amanda looked rather shocked and offended. Probably because she wasn't invited.

"Are you not going to have a party?"

"No….just a family dinner. I am not the party kind of guy."

Ha I noticed. Probably won't take much for him to get drunk. Hang on a family dinner. Wait a minute Edie isn't family. That is why she said she was busy tonight. It looked liked Amanda wanted to go to this exclusive family dinner. But it seems she isn't going to get an invite anytime soon.

Ever since the incident a couple of weeks ago. Edie has been spending a lot of time with Will. Well he is always over at her house. I am noticing that she is starting to see him in a different way. A way I as a boyfriend can only worry about. Everyday I feel guilty for leaving her. Surely I should have learnt my lesson while I was with Blair. If I went to the stupid ball Edie wouldn't be getting upset so easily or getting closer to Will. Not even this entire lunchtime did she say anything to me that hurt a lot. I am losing her, but I don't want to, there must be something I can do.

(Will's POV)

Edie hasn't been coping very well. It has been two weeks since the attack. She has been quite emotional, little things start her off. I have been round to make sure she is ok. Everyday but today. After all it is my birthday. I slept over for a week after the incident, just holding her till she fell asleep. Obviously no funny business, after all we both are in a relationship. Her parents know that. They trust me, though I did de-flower their daughter. They don't need to know that. Funny she asked me too stay instead of her boyfriend. She has been spending a lot of time just crying. Crying in my arms.

She seems extremely happy today, maybe because she was focusing on me as it is my birthday.

I was getting ready for the dinner, when I arrived downstairs everyone was there but Edie and of course my brother since he is really busy with uni.

"Hey Ethan, where is your sister?"

"I am here."

I heard her voice, but I could not see her. She finally emerged with a tall male.

"Here is your first gift."

There stood next to the girl I loved was my older brother, I thought he couldn't come back. He came over and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday little brother."

"Matt! I thought you had a lot of work."

"I do! I got an earful from your best friend over here. She insisted that I get my butt on a plane for your birthday."

"Well Matty you can't miss your little brother's birthday can you."

She smiled at me and took her seat at the dining table; I sat on her left while Matty sat on her right.

"It is nice you two are talking again."

"We are best friends…we need each other."

I squeezed Edie's hand and smiled at her. She went quiet and excused herself. Bugger I set her off again. I was just about to get of my seat to go after her when Xavier spoke.

"Will….let her go…it is your birthday….she will be fine."

Matt turned to look at me with a really confused look.

"Is she ok?"

"No…a lot happened Matt. Since you were last here."

"Oh…not something to talk about over dinner then?"

"No…I will fill you in later."

Matt nodded and I got up ignoring what Xavier had said and went to find my best friend. I finally found her sitting in my room, on my bed, crying. It was dark…she didn't even bother to put the lights on. I walked in closing the door behind me and sat next to her; she had taken her shoes off and curled up into my arms. It wasn't long before the right side of shirt was soaking wet from her tears.

"Edie…shush. It is ok…I am here."

I laid her down on the bed and laid down next to her holding her until her sobs turned into small weeps.

"Will."

She managed to murmur as she whimpered hysterically.

"Shush…my love…you will be ok. I promise you that."

And I will keep that promise, because I will never leave her. I love her too much, if I left her now, I don't know what reckless thing she would do. She needs me, as much as I need her. She has been through far too much. I held her closer and kissed her on the forehead. She soon fell asleep in my arms, she was also gripping onto my shirt tightly, I couldn't move even if I wanted too. I just watched her sleep, watching her irregular breathing go back to normal. After about an hour or so, my limps were becoming incredibly numb, Matty came in with my presents. He raised an eyebrow to see her crawled up in a small ball in my arms.

"What!"

"Since when where you two an 'item'."

"We're not…Matt she has been through a lot."

"And again you are falling to her every need. Will I thought, you said she has a boyfriend?"

"She does….but…."

"She is using you."

"No. she is not. Her boyfriend…hasn't been a very good boyfriend lately. Because of him….she almost got raped."

"WHAT!"

"Shush. You will wake her."

"What? She was what? Where the bloody hell was this so called boyfriend."

"He didn't turn up to an event with her. She was a little hurt and left…luckily I went after her before that creep could actually rape her."

"When did this happen?"

"Couple of weeks ago. Edie hasn't been the same. Since then…she really does need me."

"I understand….when did you guys start talking again?"

"Err…Valentine's ball."

I couldn't help but smile…even though what we did was wrong, it still felt so right. I love her so much.

"What's with that smile? Did something happen?"

"Err…"

Rats! I have been caught out, see Edie this is the affect you have on me. I started to blush; I couldn't look at Matt so I tore my gaze down at the girl in my arms.

"Oh something did. Did you kiss?"

"That…and other things."

"WHAT! ….You slept together!"

"Shush! No one knows…..we were drunk….her boyfriend left her at the party and we kinda got drunk together."

"You de-flowered her while she has a boyfriend!"

"We were very drunk! It was a mistake…a drunken mistake."

"I'll say! I can't believe you Will! And I thought you were the sensible one."

I love her. I wouldn't want to lose my virtue to anyone else."

"Have you thought about who she wanted too loose it too? Maybe her boyfriend? Speaking of her boyfriend have they….."

"No they've only been together for 4 months."

"Oh it makes it all that better. Will what if she never loves you back?"

"That is a risk I am willing to take. Anyway right now I have Amanda and I like her a lot."

"Oh so you have a girlfriend, but you are madly in love with your best friend."

"Well…..I need a distraction….just in case Edie will never love me back."

"So you are using Amanda."

"No….I like Amanda…a lot. You're the one who kept insisting I get a girlfriend, now I have! We have been together for 3 months."

"Ok….enough about this…so what are you going to do on your birthday?"

"Well I can't exactly move."

Matty started laughing, I joined in with him, I am surprised we didn't wake her. Mum & Peyton soon walked in. Peyton frowned and pulled a worried face, always like her…..it seems she has past on the worry gene to Ethan.

"Darlings…..I am going for drinks with your father, and the Russo's do you want to come? Matty? Since you will be leaving soon."

"Sure Mum."

Mum turned to look at me and smiled.

"I can't…..Edie."

Mum nodded and Peyton approached and looked at her sleeping daughter, who had held quite a tight grip to me. She sighed and bent down to kiss her daughter on the forehead.

"I will let her stay here. You bring her back in the morning."

I nodded, tears started to fall from Peyton's eyes, my mother hugged her and steered her away before she started to ball with tears. Matt was last to leave and he nodded at me before closing the door. I went back to stare at Edie, making my birthday wish, wishing that I could hold her forever.

(Edie's POV)

I woke to the sound of Matty. Though I pretended I was still asleep. It seems Matty has a slight trust issue with me. I know how much Will has done for me. I would never intentional hurt him. I know I have been a little selfish….while Will has been so selfless. Matty I am trying to return the favour, after all I love him….deeply.

I know Will…was the one….I wanted to lose my virtue too. Well we did make a pact, that if neither of us had done it by the time we were 16 we would do it….ok originally I wanted Tom to take it from me, how naïve I was believing he was actually a virgin. So glad Will stopped me, he has always managed to stop me from making a huge mistake. He will always look after me. I realise that now. I don't think I ever want him to stop. Ok so we lost our virtue not in a way we planned, but I am starting to believe that it was meant to be taken by him; I wouldn't want it any other way.

Once everybody left I 'slept' a little longer before 'waking'. My eyes felt really puffy…great.

"Will."

I said with a sleepy voice, I knew he was right next to me, I could feel him.

"I'm here."

"I love you."

"I know."

I sat up. Will moved, with me as if we were magnets. My heart raced a little. Thank god the room was dark or he would have seen me blush.

"My presents are downstairs."

"Na…Matty brought them up."

"Ooh did you open them?"

"No…you would have slaughtered me if I didn't open them without you."

I smiled at him and got up to flick on the lights and grab the presents from the floor.

"That is very true."

I sat back down and placed the presents in his lap. He started to open them, careful. Well I have ranted at him before for ripping the gorgeous expensive paper. I made him a scrapbook of pictures of our many adventures on both sides of the Atlantic; I left lots of blank pages for the many more future events we would share together. I also got him a couple of cashmere jumpers he always looked hot in them.

"Thanks Edie. I love it."

He smiled at me and I beamed back at him.

"Was there anything else that you wanted?"

"No. Edie you've given me enough."

He turned to look away from me and down on the scrapbook I made him. I knew he was lying. He never could lie to me. I knew I should have asked him what he wanted.

"You are lying. You know you are the worst liar Will Redknapp. Tell me."

"Edie….seriously…nothing."

I frowned at him and started to poke him and annoying him with my constant pestering about what else he wanted when out of the blue he leaned in and kissed me. I was quite taken back; I just stared at him in shock.

"There! I want you! I said it! You happy?"

I stared into his blue eyes, he had to turn away first. I turned his face round to make him look me in the eyes. I leaned in and kissed him, he paused for a moment probably out of shock. Before pulling me onto his lap and kissing me. I greedily kissed him back, when I finally pulled away gasping for air. Damn the fact I had to breath. He was staring at me, the look of love was written all over his face, and he was so gorgeous. Dark brown hair and dazzling blue eyes, I could help but stare back at him.

"Do you want all of me?"

He seemed quite taken back by my question but nodded as he brought his lips to mine and leaned forward so I fell flat on my back with him on top of me. Our soft kisses turned to deep longing kisses. Full of passion. It felt so good to be in his arms, it felt so right. Yet it was so wrong. I loved him. I love him. He is my saviour, without him, I don't know where I'll be today. Will has done so much for me, he is every girl's perfect man and he is mine. My best friend, the man I have been dreaming about lately the only man I want to make love too.

GG: "Rumours has it that Will Redknapp got his birthday wish after all."

(Blair's POV)

I can't not believe William did not tell me it was his 17th birthday! Obviously we have to celebrate it. Plus it is the perfect opportunity to bring Edie & Will even closer. Well they have got even closer without my doing. Nate being a real git of boyfriend has caused Edie to drift into Will's arm. Ok so Edie getting attacked wasn't how it was suppose to happen, this is all Nate's fault! Ok so Will's party won't exactly be on his birthday since it is today and he didn't tell anyone about it. So the party is scheduled for tomorrow evening at my place of course. Will really has been Edie's rock; I can actually see her viewing him in a different way. She seems so happy to be around him as if he is the only one who truly understands, the only one who could protect her. This is probably true. Will does a lot for Edie and she is only just realising this. I have been watching Nate too, and he doesn't look at that happy. Maybe he likes Edie more than I thought. This could get really ugly.

(Nate's POV)

I can't believe I got dragged along to this crappy party. But I have to go, I feel ever so guilty if I do not. Not after what happened last time I failed to attend an event with my girlfriend. Ok so the party isn't exactly crappy, I mean Blair Waldorf organised it and that girl knows how to throw a good party. She really has become really good friends with Will. The two always seemed to be together, well not lately since Edie has been hogging Will to herself. I am supposed to be the one that she turns to. Not him. There were lots of people, our gang all stood together until Blair announced we would be playing spin the bottle. Edie took a seat next to me & Ethan. Will was sat opposite us with Amanda on his right and Blair on his left.

"Ok since this is my house, I decided. I think the birthday boy gets to go first."

Will spun the bottle and you'll never guess who it lands on…none other than my girlfriend and his best friend. Blair was getting really enthusiastic.

"Will you have to give her a quick peck on the lips."

Everyone was getting into the game, Edie laughed a little, she looked nervous. But moved forward so that Will could peck her on the lips. I know it is only a game but jealously flooded my whole system.

"Ok Edie since the bottle landed on you, you get to spin."

Edie spun the bottle and yet again it landed back onto Will. I looked at Amanda and she frowned. Everyone was laughing. I think Amanda and I were the only ones who didn't find it amusing. They held the kiss for 10 seconds just as Blair requested. Will got to spin again.

What this is taking the piss. It landed on Edie. I was really seeing red by this point.

"Tongues this time!"

What the hell! What is Blair up to? She knows they both are in a relationship, Edie is mine. Edie hesitated a little but moved forward so that she could full on make out with him. Blair is up to something I just know it! She must be trying to sabotage my relationship with Edie so that Edie & Will can be together! What have I ever done to her? Ok fine I lost my virginity to her best friend big deal. When Edie spun the bottle yet again it landed on Will. That was when I intervened; I have had enough of him making out with the girl I love.

"Are you serious? I think you should let other people have a go now."

Blair glared at me and I glared back. I grabbed Edie's handed and lead her to the bar. She was a bit reluctant to follow but she had no choice since I had a tight grip round her wrist.

"Nate…it is just a game. I don't know why you are getting so angry."

I cannot believe she just said that! Why the hell was she angry at me!

"Well I am your boyfriend Edie. I don't particularly want to see you kissing someone who claims to be in love with you."

"Nate he has Amanda."

"Yeah and I am pretty sure she doesn't want you kissing him and confusing his feelings."

"Oh for god sakes Nate don't be so childish. It is a game get over it."

She grabbed the drink from the bartender and walked away from me. And stood with some other guests instead of returning to the game. I saw Will get up and walk to Edie. Obviously asking if she was alright. It seems she was ranting at about me now since he glanced over. Anger was really taking over, I quickly walked out onto the balcony before I hit him with the beer bottle that was in my hand. I didn't realise I had been followed. I found Amanda standing next to me, she looked a mixture of emotions, and she looked rather upset and also angry.

"Do I have your permission to slap your girlfriend?"

I laughed a little….though I don't actually want her to hit Edie.

"You do not like their growing closeness either?"

"Nope. I don't want to lose Will. I like him a lot. And I get the impression you want Edie to stay yours."

"Yes. She is mine. What are we going to do? I have a funny feeling Blair has something to do with them bonding."

"Yes I have had my suspicious for a while. It makes sense for Blair to do something like that. After all she doesn't like me. And probably wants to get revenge on you for sleeping with her best friend."

"It seems that way doesn't it? Well I think we will have to team together in order to make sure neither one of us loses our partners."

Amanda nodded and clinked her glass of vodka and coke with my beer. I am not going down without a fight. Edie will stay mine.

_(May 17__th__ - exactly a month after Will's birthday and exactly a month till Edie's)_

(Edie's POV)

It was getting warmer in New York City. Summer break wasn't too far away. I was with Will. On this fine spring day. Walking in Central Park, this is how we would normally spend our Sunday afternoons after brunch, just lazing around in the park. Now that is was warm we or rather I would sunbath on the lush green grass. But today we where by the fountain. Both sitting by the fountain talking. when I felt a little playful and splashed Will with the cold fountain water, I ran off giggling. I knew Will would run off after me. Thank god I was wearing flats today. I turned around to see him talking to a jogger, the jogger handed him his bottle of water and Will gave me a wicked smile. I turned back round and started to run as fast as I could. I never was a very good runner, I was a bit clumsy…ok I am very clumsy. He soon caught up with me, grabbing me round the waist and pouring the entire content of the bottle over my head. I screamed as the water fell onto me. We both feel to the wet grass giggling. I sat up and Will moved with me.

"You have mud on your face Will."

"Where?"

He raised his arms to his face but I brushed his hand away and wiped the mud off his cheek.

"I got it."

I had moved myself closer to him; I wanted to kiss him so badly. We haven't done so since his birthday party. But it was wrong. I know how angry Nate would get. After all he got really angry at me when we were playing the game. But before I could even put my thoughts into action Will leaned in and kissed me. I willingly kissed him back, but I then pulled away looking at my surroundings for anyone who may have seen us. Thankfully I didn't see anyone. Will had stood up by now and held out a hand, I took it and he helped me up. This brought me closer to him again… but this time I resisted from kissing him and started to walk. Will walked by my side in silence. There was no awkwardness we didn't need small talk to fill the silence. That was something I loved about my relationship with Will.

Edie has been suppressing her feelings for Will in her subconscious, focusing on her feelings for Nate instead. But in her dreams the guy she is always dreaming about is Will. She may not admit it to herself, but her subconscious knows all to well. It knows that Edie has fallen in love with Will. In the way that Will has been waiting for, in the way Edie should feel for Nate but instead it is felt for her best friend.

GG: "Is it true? Edie Russo locking lips with Will Redknapp, but this time it is no game. Send me the deeds. You know who wants to know.

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."

* * *

_**Care to leave your thoughts? No? ooh fine...**_

**_I never intended to have such a long chapter...but never mind ha. the ideas just seemed to flow from my brain and onto the page. _**

**_The next chapter is the BIG 2 0 and I will try to make it long but not as long as this one. The next chapter is Edie's 17th Birthday! and Gossip Girl has something up her sleeves. Well a birthday present for Edie :) _**

**_Anywhooo I shall leave it like this...until next time :) _**

**_Livvie x  
_**


	21. Happy Birthday E

_**Waited a while for this chapter? Nooo ooh ok…just Rissa. Who always comments! And Urm the other girls who subscribe to the story, thanks for that :) **_

**Well I kept you waiting because I didn't feel like writing this chapter until now. Just being honest. I also wrote a couple of chapters for my other stories. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

GG: "Today is the 17th June 2008. It is a very special day. Why you ask? Well today is Edie Russo's 17th birthday, and Gossip Girl has a little present for the birthday girl."

(Edie's POV)

Today is my 17th birthday and this year it falls on a Tuesday. My first birthday in America, and I am having a party…on a Tuesday night…mum & dad weren't too pleased but they are not complaining. Probably because my last birthday didn't go down very well, it was both my day and dad's day. Since my birthday also fell on a Sunday. Father's day. It was full of family drama and big news.

_(17__th__ June 2007 – Father's day & Edie's 16__th__ birthday) _

(Will's POV)

Today is Edie's sweet 16. Though maybe it is not so sweet, with all the drama Edie has been going through. Plus it is father's day today, and we as us two families the Redknapp's & Russo's will be spending the day together. Something we would normally do the day before Edie's birthday but this year, she wasn't have a party or doing anything with her girlfriends. After Matt & I gave our old man his father's day gift, we as a family set of for the Russo's home. We arrived to find the house decorated with streamers and balloons but it seems the birthday girl is no where to be seen. I found myself walking towards her room, the door was an open, I did not see the point of knocking, instead I slipped in to find her standing out on her balcony.

"Hey."

She turned to face me and smiled a little. Though you could tell she was sad.

"Happy Birthday."

I approached her and gave her a big hug. She stayed in my arms for a while, before pulling away and muttered thanks.

"Do you want to talk?"

She nodded and led me to her bed and we sat.

"I don't feel like celebrating….not with all that has happened. Dad won't let grandmama come…though she was smart and sent my presents over…and a gift grandpapa had long ago brought for me….before he died."

She got up and came back with a box and handled it to me. I placed the box on my lap and lifted the lid and placing it beside me. Inside I found a card that wrote.

"Dearest Edie,

My beautiful granddaughter, my only granddaughter. Happy 16th birthday. You have grown and become such a beautiful young lady. You really have taken after your grandmother in looks. I hope you like your gifts and you will give your old pop a hug when I see you. Love you my sweet Edeline.

Grandpapa."

"Oh Edie…."

"I will never be able to hug him. I miss him."

I wrapped an arm round her as tears fell down her cheeks. Old grandpa Jack loved his granddaughter, she was the only girl in her family, and everyone loved her. Well who wouldn't. I continued riffling in the box and found a photo frame with four sections, there was a photo of Edie & her old pop when she was just born another was when she was about 5 and then one was when she was 10 and finally this one was taken a few months ago. Probably taken a month before he died.

"Come on Edie, let's go downstairs."

I put the box down on her bed and took her hand and led her downstairs to her our awaiting families. Once she was embraced by everyone and showered with gifts we finally went to sit round the table. After dinner Edie had her cake and she opened her presents. That was when Xavier decided to start a speech, or rather an announcement.

"I have announce, Blake you may not like this…but we are moving to America this summer."

Everyone went silent, well with the exception of little Enrico who was still scoffing down a slice of cake.

Edie stood up and slammed her fork down.

"I'm not going with you."

And with that she stormed off.

_(Present Day)_

(Edie's POV)

Not very fond memories, but at least this year is going to be better. I have a fab bunch of friends, a boyfriend and I am actually enjoying my New York life. Plus I am the host of the party tonight, which is held at Blair's penthouse. Hopefully this is going to be a night to remember.

GG: "A night to remember indeed."

Once school was finished, everyone who was anyone quickly got home to prepare for the event of the season. For the birthday party of our new it girl, who has taken Serena's spot, now the only one she needs to defeat is Blair Waldorf.

Blair had an elite guest not everyone was aloud to attend her BFFs birthday party.

The party was in full swing, everyone was dressed formally, Edie Russo is known for her love of elegance and sophistications. It is rumoured that she is descendant from the kings & queens of Italy. Royal blood. Nate was by her side and everything looked picture perfect. The old folks were situated in the kitchen; the Russo's were joined by the Redknapp's, Archibald's, Lily Bass & Rufus Humphrey.

Edie greeted all her guest, many faces that she recognised but yet could not pinpoint a name to each face. Nate stood loyal by his girlfriend's side; some would call it sweet, while others would say he was a little obsessive.

Nate held a face of pure hatred as Edie's BFF Will Redknapp approached.

"Edie Come on let's play Guitar Heroes."

Edie let go of Nate's hand and followed her best friend to the big wide screen TV. Nate watched on jealousy growing at the pit of his stomach, he quickly down the drink in his hand and headed to the bar for another.

"Will, I am going to kick your ass."

"I won't be so sure about that Miss Russo."

"Oh really? Why?"

Edie sent him a wicked smile, on lookers who did not know the two friends would have consider that they were flirting, truth to be told that was how they always where with each other.

"I am awesome at Guitar Heroes; you are messing with the wrong person."

Both friends started laughing, as they started to play. Taking up Will's challenge, Edie lost miserably, but she wasn't letting that dampen her spirits.

"You suck Russo."

"No, I was just merely letting you win."

Edie & Will where about to embrace in a friendly hug when, someone intervened, Edie turned to see Nate placing a hand round her waist and leading her away from Will.

"Edie it is time for you to cut the cake."

Edie took her place behind the table where stood a huge cake, Nate wrapping an arm round her. People started to surround the birthday girl. Edie's two BFFS Serena & Blair standing on her other side, while Will & her brothers stood opposite. Just as everyone was about to sing happy birthday, the whole room filled with the sound of phones beeping and buzzing.

GG: "My, my look at this image, Edie Russo & Will Redknapp locking lips at the park and this time it there was no bottle."

(Edie's POV)

Just as people where about to sing, everyone's phones started to go off, even my own, I looked around me to see people staring and pulling funny faces. Curiosity got the better of me, so I opened up my phone to see what it was all about. It was a message from Gossip Girl, showing an image of Will & I kissing.

How did she get this? I could have sworn no one was around. There was a weird tension in the room; I could feel every single pair of eyes on me. Just then laughter came along, all the parents gathered to watch me only to raise their eyebrows at how silent the room had become. I looked up at Nate who had tensed next to me he was looking furious.

"Nate…."

"It meant nothing right?"

"Of course …Nate…"

"Good….shall we move on?"

Just as my heart started to slow down, phones started to go off again.

GG; "Oh and one more thing. Rumour has it, Edie & Will also shared a bed, once was a drunken mistake…but what could twice be? Ooh I almost forgot, happy birthday E."

I looked down at my blackberry and tears began to form in my eyes, but before I could explain myself, Nate had launched himself at Will. The crowd of people quickly backed away, afraid they would get hit, but not far enough so that they couldn't enjoy the show, phones were out, pictures were taken; ready to be sent of to Gossip Girl.

"You mother fucker! You slept with my girlfriend!"

"Nate! Stop it!"

Nate was on top of Will beating him to the pulp, I watched as Will was so defenceless, rage ran through me, he was hurting my best friend.

Chuck & Ethan dragged Nate off Will. I ran to Will's side and found his face bleeding heavily. Helping him sit up, I muttered that I was sorry.

"SO it is true then!"

Tears began to fall from my eyes. I turn to face Nate who looked so angry and hurt.

"I'm sorry Nate….we were drunk…you got me upset and one thing led to another."

"I cannot believe this. Once maybe I could understand but twice? Was the second time a drunken mistake too?"

"Nate….I am sorry."

"Look at you! It has always been him! You've chosen him over me! You are in love with him!"

What was Nate talking about? I am NOT in love with Will. No Will and I are just friends, so what if we slept together and we kissed. Or that fact that I really badly wanted to kiss him.

"What?"

"Don't deny it Edie. I can't do this anymore. It is clear you don't want me; I have watched you grow close with him. I don't want you anymore… I have tried to put up with this, trying to not believe it, you may not admit it Edie but you are in love with him. We are through!"

"Nate!"

Nate leaves and I stand up moving away from Will slightly, I turn to look at him, his eyes were fixed on me. He was waiting for a response from me, I am not in love him, I am not. The look of hope fluttered on his bruised and battered face. I couldn't look at him any longer; I did what I was best known for doing, turned away and ran.

(Will's POV)

It all happened so fast, one minute everyone was laughing and the next I was getting evils. I only just about read the Gossip Girl blast when I looked up to see a very angry Nate Archibald launching at me, I didn't even have time to react, I found myself on the floor while he was throwing punches on my face. It felt like he was hitting me for ages, until someone pulled him off me and I felt Edie help me sit up, guilt riddled her face, this was not her fault. It was mine; I should not have slept with her in the first place.

"SO it is true then?"

I was watching Edie, tears where falling from her face, all I wanted do was comfort her, but I could barely move. She was looking at Nate. How did Gossip Girl find out we slept together? How did she know we did it twice! A drunken mistake at the Valentine's ball and second on my birthday.

"I'm sorry Nate….we were drunk…you got me upset and one thing led to another."

She looked generally sorry, though nothing was going to justify for what she did to him. Nate certainly wasn't having it, he looked so angry yet I also knew deep down his heart was breaking, I never meant for this to happen, never. It wasn't like we were having an affair….it is just complicated, my relationship with Edie.

"I cannot believe this. Once maybe I could understand but twice? Was the second time a drunken mistake too?"

"Nate….I am sorry."

"Look at you! It has always been him! You've chosen him over me! You are in love with him!"

Wait? What? Edie loves me? She loves me? Edie didn't say anything for a moment, that pause gave me enough evidence, she finally loves me in the way I love her. So there is hope for us that is why time is an essence. Patience is a virtue.

"What?"

"Don't deny it Edie. I can't do this anymore. It is clear you don't want me; I have watched you grow close with him. I don't want you anymore… I have tried to put up with this, trying to not believe it, you may not admit it Edie but you are in love with him. We are through!"

"Nate!"

So Edie is in denial, Nate took off leaving her. She got up and left my side, turning slowly to face me, tears where brimming from her eyes. I waited for her to say something. To admit that she loved me, but nothing came, she tore her gaze from me and ran. I struggled to get up, mum and dad had come to help me up, I staggered towards the door, only to have a firm arm stopping me, I turned to see Ethan.

"Let her go."

"Ethan it is her birthday, I can't believe of all days Gossip Girl chooses her birthday. She needs someone to comfort her."

"And that person always has been you."

"I know."

"Trust me, she needs to be alone, plus you are in no state to go after her."

"But I love her."

"I know. Come let's get you cleaned up."

I turn around only to see Amanda, standing there; her eyes where also brimming with tears, shoot. I totally forgot about her, how can I forget about my own girlfriend? What kind of boyfriend am I?

"Amanda…."

"Will you do not need to explain yourself, I've always known. You have always loved her, and you always will. Who was I to try and win your heart? Goodbye Will."

"No Amanda…."

But I didn't go after her, she was right. She wasn't the one I wanted. I only ever wanted one person.

(Edie's POV)

I ran straight into the lift before anyone could follow me. I caught myself a cab and found myself in Central Park. I sat at a bench, thinking, till I was approached by a couple I looked up, a little blinded from my tearful eyes.

"Baby."

It was mum and dad, I got up and fell into my mother's arms.

"Mum I am so sorry."

"I am not mad Edie. Love is very complicated. I know you have always been fond of Will. You guys have been best friends since forever. It wouldn't have been long till you guys fell in love with each other."

"I'm so confused; I want to clear my head….think things through."

"Edie, you can only do that if you leave. You will have to get out of the Upper East Side, out of this city. Even country and not England. You have shared too many memories with Will there."

I turned to look at my dad; he had pulled me into a hug.

"Daddy…you are letting me go?"

"Of course, Jaxe. You need to."

I started to think of the one place that I love; I knew where I wanted to go. I had fallen in love with the rich culture, the historical background, the food, and the attractions.

"Italy….can I go there?"

"Of course. Good thing you are half Italian then. No trouble in speaking the language. Take as long as you need ok. But not too long. I want you back by the new school year."

I nodded my head and buried myself deeper into my father's arms.

"Thank you dad. Wait! You're not coming with me?"

My mother takes my hand and leads me to the bench.

"Baby, you need to figure this out for yourself. You will make the right choice."

"Jaxe let me tell you something. When you were a little girl, probably about 5, you told your mother & I that you and Will, will get married and have lots of babies."

"I did?"

I could feel my cheeks heat up. I told them that I was going to marry Will! How embarrassing! My mother laughed at my face and stroked my hair.

"You know, Will told his mum; when he was about that age, that he loved you and will forever love you. Back then it made us laugh, but as you two grew up and bonded we began to see how close you guys got, how much you have in common with each other. You know you are not only my daughter, but you are also Blake's."

I nodded; I understood that Blake always wanted a daughter. But I also know she loves her two boys, and she loves me like her daughter. She would be my fun aunt and shower me with gifts, she was so much easier to talk to them my mother.

"Can I leave tonight?"

"Of course honey."

"I needed to say goodbye, to Ethan, Enrico and the girls. Especially Enrico. He is not going to understand why I am leaving again."

"We will deal with Enrico. I take it you do not want Will knowing? This is going to be hard to hide from Blake."

I pulled a weak smile; I know how close mum is with Blake. They are like sisters. I was asking a lot from my mother. But I don't want to see Will. Not yet anyway.

"No I don't want Will knowing….I am not ready to see him."

My parents nodded and led me away to a cab; I started to pack and called Blair & Serena over. I had already spoken to Ethan & Enrico. As I expected Rico did not take it very well. He was crying for ages, I only just managed to get him to sleep. My father brought me a one way ticket to Italy. Blair & Serena understood, and promised not to tell Will.

It felt like déjà vu. I was running away, again. This time I am not running from my father. I am running from myself, from my heart. I am running from Will.

GG: "This definitely was a night to remember. So the cat is out of the bag and Edie Russo is on the run again, this time running from her feelings. Will, Redknapp catch her before it is too late?"

* * *

_**Truly intended to post this up yesterday but I re wrote this chapter since I did not like what I wrote. Anyway I found it funny when I wrote**_

"_**Will, I am going to kick your ass." Will. I. Am….get it? Lol Just me oooh ok. Ha. **_

_**Yes I know some of you are team Nate….ook I only know two of you who are team Nate and two who are team Will…..sorrrrrrrrrrry lol **_

_**What team is everyone else on? Ooh and i need some songs...meaningful ones or cute ones i guess...like I rather be with you :) or Beautiful Soul haha...care to help me out? x  
**_

_**Liv **_


	22. Italia

_**Hey guys sorry that it has been way over a month since I have updated. I have really gotten into writing for my Blue Bloods FanFiction….probably due to the latest book coming out. Plus a lot of uni work anyway. Here it is. Please let me know what you think. **_

_**Please review…always a huge encouragement.**_

_**Totally was going to post it yesterday but fanfiction just wouldn't work so yeah sorry, and sorry for the extreme delay in posting a new chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 21)**

GG: "Well it seems ever since Edie Russo & Nate Archibald have split everyone else on the Upper East Side have too. It is like a contagious disease."

(Blair's POV)

Chuck & I are over. He dumped me because of what I did to Nate. And he doesn't feel ready to commit to a relationship? What a joke! Edie has been gone for two weeks. I am finding it incredibly hard to keep her whereabouts from Will. He was really angry at me for not telling me that she was leaving the city. When he heard from Gossip Girl that Edie was at JFK he raced to catch her, obviously a little slower then your average movie hunk running after their beloved. Well it didn't help that Nate had beaten him to the pulp, so he could barely move and security wouldn't let him through because of his battered face. It has been two long weeks and Will is pretty much back to his normal self….well physically anyway. I was getting ready to go out when I gained a visitor.

"Mr Redknapp, Miss Blair is very busy….she does not want any visitors."

"Well tell Miss Blair I need to talk to her."

"Mr Redknapp…"

Great! Will…taking a deep breathe I descended the stairs.

"It is ok Dorota. Make it quick Redknapp I have an appointment at Barney's."

Dorota walked away and Will frowned at me.

"Tell me where Edie is. I know you know."

This again. Boy he doesn't give up! Why does he have to bully me! Why can't he attack Ethan or Serena!

"Will for the last time I don't know!"

"Don't lie to me! You know where she is! Why can't you tell me? After all these months you have been trying to help me win Edie and now that she actually loves me back, you won't tell me the one vital piece of information to make her mine!"

"Will how can you be sure she loves you? She has never ever said it too you. Not in the way you hope at least."

"She ran didn't she? She paused…when Nate questioned her that gave me enough evidence."

"Will you only just broke up with Amanda…you can't surely…I mean Edie and Nate only have just split up too. Edie cares about Nate too you know."

"She doesn't love him."

"But he loved her."

"What?"

"Yes…Chuck found out what I have been doing….helping you win Edie….and Chuck dumped me. So there you go, I lost someone I loved too."

"I'm sorry Blair."

"It's not your fault Will. I didn't want Nate hurting Edie because I know how he feels for Serena. Instead I hurt him."

There was an awkward silence till both our phones beeped. No doubt that is Gossip Girl.

GG: "So it seems our favourite it girl Edie Russo, has been soaking up the Italian culture sipping espresso alone, she has been seen indulging herself with many famous men, every Upper East Side's favourite Italians with names like Valentino, Armani, Prada and D&G. But it seems Miss Russo has yet to fall into an arm of a dashing Italian suitor."

(Will's POV)

Edie is in Italy! Of course! She has always loved the country. I mean the amount of times she has gone on and on about how great the place is. But wait….what was the fashion capital of Italy?

"She's in Italy!"

"Damn Gossip Girl! Will…she doesn't want to see you. Have you considered that?"

No I haven't. She knows how much I love her. She needs me. I know she does. Well if she doesn't want to see me she is going to have to. I will leave when she sends me away but until then, I am off to Milan.

"No, but I am going to Italy. Will you help me?"

"What?"

"You have helped me get this far, can you help me one last time…help me get her."

"Will…I honestly don't know. I have my own problems."

"Please. This was your plan after all. Surely you are going to follow it through."

"Fine! I am in. I really could do with a break anyway. Italia here we come!"

Indeed Italy here we come. I don't give up that easily. I know we are meant to be together and so we shall be…forever.

(Edie's POV)

I have been here, here in Italy for two weeks. Two weeks have I indulged myself in the Italian fashion capital. Purchasing designer items just to fill my hole, the hole that is my heart. I have brought so much I don't even know how I am going to get all this through the American border when I go home. God I don't even want to think of going home. Because it means I will be seeing Will…seeing Nate. I care about Nate I really do. I mean I want to be in a relationship with him. But Will….I love him I do…but not in the way Nate or Will thinks. No…I do not, not like that anyway. He is my friend. Yes we have grown even closer than before in the past months. I have desired him; I have also thought he was attractive, with his beautiful blue eyes and dark brown hair. Now…I am attracted to him. Yes I so badly want to kiss him, I want him to hold me, and he is the one I want to ….be intimate with. Oh god what am I doing? I can't be thinking about Will like this! He is my friend….MY friend! He has loved me, so unconditionally for so long, it is only now that I see what he has done for me; all he has ever done has been for me. I have been taking him for granted, I have been so selfish. While he has been so selfless. I can't surely love him, I just cannot. I was so lost in my thoughts I did not realise that someone had sat down opposite me.

"Hi."

Looking up I was met by a handsome man, he definitely was not Italian. I smiled at him. He had deep brown eyes with blonde hair, seems quite a few years older than I.

"Hello."

"You're British."

"Yes, and you are Australian."

"I am Alex, and you are?"

"Edie."

"Nice too meet you Edie."

I smiled at him and turned my gaze across the street, where a couple where arguing.

"Something troubling you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"A beautiful girl is sitting alone in a cafe in a foreign country. A place very alien to you, yet all is not how it seems. It seems you know your way round."

"Are you stalking me?"

He chuckled, making me laughing for the first time since I left New York.

"I seem to see you everywhere I go. Well you are hard to miss, you are beautiful."

I blushed a little from his compliment, it seems he was a lot interested in me then I was in him.

"I am half – Italian, this is pretty much like my second home, I love everything about this country obviously not as much as my home, my home back in London."

I took a deep breath and signed, I miss my life in England, but I have also built a wonderful life in New York. I have finally over come my illness with the help from my friends, from Nate...and Will.

"Do you miss London?"

"Yes...I moved away with my family."

"Where to may I ask?"

"New York."

"I see. But do you not enjoy your New York life?"

"Oh...no I do...or at least I did...I ruined my reputation there."

"What makes you say that?"

"It is nothing really."

"Are you running from someone?"

What? What does he mean?

"What on earth makes you say something like that?"

"Your facial expressions Edie. You read like a book. You are hurt and somewhat lost. Lost about your feelings. This whole ruined reputation thing is nothing compared to how your heart feels."

"What are you a psychologist?"

Chuckling he joined in with me.

"Actually a Psychology student, I am a student at Oxford University. Just finished my second year."

"Oh well that makes you 20 am I correct?"

"Quite right. So this holiday is somewhat an escape, so you don't have to think about the matters of the heart, yet to be honest it is all you can think about."

He really does know what he is talking about, or I am just so damn easy to read. Why deny it. After all he is a psychology student.

"Yes. It is all I think about, no matter how much I try to indulge myself in all the designer shops and fancy restaurants it is all I think about."

"Perhaps, if you try to open your heart...for one night. Perhaps I could help relieve the pain. Come on a date with me."

What? Go on a date with him? Really? What!

"Excuse me?"

"It may sound crazy, but perhaps I can help you come to a conclusion. Plus you certainly will brighten up my day. I am trainee psychologists perhaps you'll kindly help me out."

I don't even know this guy! For all I know he could be some crazy psychotic guy who himself needs some psychological therapy.

"What have you got to lose?"

"My dignity perhaps?"

"Ooh harsh, I think you'll appreciate my help."

He had stood up by now. Holding out a hand to me, Oh what the heck! What have I got to lose? I haven't had much fun since I have arrived. Maybe he can help me. Placing my hand into his, I stood. He pulled a Cheshire cat grin at me before putting on his sunglasses. I followed him out of the cafe and out into the Italian sun, putting on my own pair of sunglasses, I could feel a slight summer breeze, blowing my midnight blue maxi dress a little. He led me to a light blue vesper. He held two helmets. I am not getting on that. No way. Have you seen what I am wearing? Plus those things are not safe.

"I am not getting on that."

"Edie you need to loosen up, let yourself go, let yourself be free."

"Have you seen what I am wearing? A maxi dress! I can't get on that with this. Plus bikes are not safe."

"I am a safe driver I promise. Now I can't return you to the one you love in broken pieces can I?"

"Wait...how do you know I am in love? Because I can tell you now I am most certainly am not!"

"Ah see that is your problem, denial. Well you have a lot more problems then I first thought. Now I definitely have no choice but to help you. Come."

"I am not getting on that."

"Oh come on Edie. Live life to the full."

"I am not getting on that and that is final, goodbye Alex."

"Edie wait...fine...if you are not in love then you can walk away. But if you are, you get on this damn bike and let me help you."

"I am not in love. So there I can walk away."

"Don't lie. That is why you ran in the first place. Isn't it? You ran because someone made you realise that you love another, but you refuse to believe it so you ran."

Turning around to give him my most deathly glare, yet I could feel my eyes pricking. Tears uncontrollably fled from my eyes. He had approach me by now, wiping my face with a tissue.

"So it is true. Come...tell me about it."

I let him lead me to his bike, while he placed a helmet on to my head, I was crying uncontrollably. I have not cried like this, no not since my attack, where I had someone to comfort me, to love me. Will.

We stopped at a park, where he parked his bike and took of my helmet and we started to walk.

"Tell me, tell me your problems."

"I don't even know where to start."

"Tell me who is involved."

"My best friend...we've been friends for so long, since birth I guess you could say...he...he fell in love with me long ago...but...I..."

"Never felt it for him, no not until now?"

"I...I...don't know...I have...had a boyfriend that I cared about but..."

"You cheated on him with your best friend?"

"I...don't know how it happened really. I guess Will was there to comfort me when Nate left me at a ball by myself...you see Will and I fell out. Before ...we...did it but ...but I guess after the incident...we reconciled our friendship. Until something happened to me...and I saw Will in a different way...he saved me."

"Sounds like to me he is every girl's perfect man. He cares for you a lot, and clearly loves you. It seems to me that you only now see what he has done for you. What he has always done for you. That he has always loved you. After I am assuming an attack, and he saved you...he was the one there for you, he was the only one you ever what to take care of you, him over your boyfriend."

Wow I really do read like a book. Maybe this was a good idea; I guess I need to talk to someone about it. Alex doesn't know who I am, he does not know of my past.

"I certainly read like a book don't I. Thanks for this Alex, I really think I needed to get it out of my system, I needed to tell someone."

"We haven't quite finished yet."

What? We haven't? I told him everything, well almost everything, I don't know he that well to tell him that I almost got raped, and that I slept with Will...twice. While I was with Nate.

"We haven't?"

"No, we haven't solved the matter of the heart yet. It is clear you care for your ex boyfriend and had no true intention in hurting him, but it seems that your best friend, might just have been the guy you have been dreaming off all along. I think it is about time you admit it, because I bet deep in your conscience you know you love him. You and I both know you do."

He stood up before nodding at me. Where was he going?

"Wait where are you going?"

"I think I have finished helping you now."

"You have?"

"Yes...all you need to do is admit it to yourself. That won't be long. Plus he loves you; it won't be long till he will be in Italy looking for you."

"But...I owe you a date; I mean you helped me out."

"This was the date. Plus it is wrong of me. I should not confuse you. He loves you, and you love him."

"Alex..."

"You and him, are meant for each other, no matter how much you want to deny it, it is true. I guess it is time for you to face the truth, before you lose him."

With that he left me, left me in the park, thinking, and thinking about Will. Of course it is Will; he is all I have been thinking about. I have been dreaming of him, dreaming of him since my attack, only ever wanting him to hold me till I fall asleep, never Nate no, but Will. What have I done to Nate? Leading him on for so long, when I have been dreaming of another man. What have I done to Will? Making him wait for me...when...I...no. No I do not, it is not true. I won't admit it.

GG: "Blair Waldorf & Will Redknapp both heading for Italia? It seems Will is not giving up on Edie just yet. But it seems Nate Archibald has had a change of heart. Rumour has it Nate is in Italy too, perhaps seeking for the girl he loves? Only time will tell who E will choose.

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."

* * *

_**Seems to be a wishy washy sorry :S let me know what you think :) **_


	23. Lucky

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry that it has been like ages since I have updated. I really got into writing my blue bloods fanfic called 'If there is a will there is a way' Just I seemed to be getting more reviews for that, than I am for this one. But I am back, reviews do help :) **_

_**A little treat for you all. On the most romantic day of the year. **_

_**Anyway please review…I am a single girl and would love your reviews; it will make me so happy to have some reviews. It will be like a giant hug :) **_

_**Liv**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 22) **

GG: "Nate Archibald and Will Redknapp both are in Italy, in search of the one girl who has captured both their hearts. Which one of them will she choose? Will one leave with a broken heart, or both?"

(Nate's POV)

I don't even know why I am here, ok fine I know why I am here; I am here because of her. Because of Edie. When I learnt that she did not run into Will's arms, like I thought she would. I realised that she did really care for me, and maybe just maybe there is still some hope for us. Though she has deeply wounded my ego. Sleeping with Will, when drunk…. I may just about be able to brush it off, but for her to sleep with him twice, can I really forgive her for that? I know she loves him. Even if she really is still in denial. I know she does, of course she has always loved him, but I know she now loves him in a way I want her to love me. She loves him as if he was her boyfriend. When I am her boyfriend, no wait I am her ex. I dumped her, on her birthday. I could have easily pushed her back into Will's arms, but she didn't, she didn't fall back into his arms. No. I shouldn't have broken up with her, not like that anyway, it was her birthday. Plus she could go back to making herself ill, I hope she doesn't she has come so far. She cannot do that to herself. How on earth am I going to find her? I don't even know my way round and my Italian is very rusty. Well I'll start with Milan; it is what Gossip Girl said. Great, is Gossip Girl in Italy too? Edie really has taken the spotlight as the new it girl. How did she know I would be here? But not only me but that bloody Will Redknapp, why is he here? He had to just go and complicate things. If I see him, I am going to hit him, I didn't get enough last time. This time I do not have Ethan and Chuck to hold me back, I am going to put a scar on that pretty face of his.

GG: "Better watch it Will, not only will you lose your girl, but also your pretty looks."

(Will's POV)

I have to find her, find her before Nate does. I know he is here, I saw it on Gossip Girl. I know she loves me, and I don't want him to go and confuse her.

"Blair, do you know where she is?"

"If I did Will, I would have told you by now."

"Jeez, no need to be so crabby."

"Look I am sorry, but I haven't had the best few weeks, so forgive me for my crabbiness. E isn't answering my calls, I think she know I am here, with you. Well it doesn't help that Gossip Girl decided to follow us to Italy too."

"I know…I am sorry about that, I shouldn't have…"

"Will it wasn't your fault, the whole thing was my idea, let's just hope Edie doesn't find out. Or she'll rip both our throats out."

"I don't think she'll lay in on you, just me."

I have to tell her, I can't lie to her. Not anymore, she'll find out sooner or later anyway. After all she is my best friend. Blair and I decided to get some coffee before we searched Milan for her. It was a glorious summer's day in Milan there was hardly a cloud in sight. We were walking in the park with coffee in our hands.

"Blair thanks for helping me."

"No worries, I have to finish what I started right?"

"I'll help you get Chuck back if you like."

"No need Redknapp, if Chuck wants me he can come crawling back."

Laughing at her remark I looked up and stopped in my tracks. There she was sitting by the fountain. Looking as beautiful as ever.

"Earth to Will…"

"She's here."

"What?"

Blair turned to look towards the fountain and she too saw her.

"Go get her then."

Blair took my coffee and pushed me forward and I slowly made my way to her. I watched as she looked up and saw me, standing up, I watched as she debated on what to do.

"Hey Edie."

"Hello Will. You found me then."

"Yes I did…..with a little help from Gossip Girl and Blair."

"Yes I can see Blair."

"Edie…."

Taking her hands in mine, I stared deep into her eyes.

"Edie…you know how I feel about you. I love you, and I know deep down inside of you, you love me too….not in the way you use too…but in the way that I do…in the way…."

"I as her boyfriend should."

Looking up I am met with Nate Archibald. What the hell is he doing here? Edie tore her hands from mine and turned to face her ex boyfriend.

"Nate…What…are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, after learning you didn't go to him….that maybe there is still some hope for us."

"Nate Archibald! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

I turned to see Blair standing beside me.

"I can say the same to you Blair, scheming again? Oh Edie did you know, Will and Blair have been working together to split us up. They tried to sabotage our date, by ruining your dress, getting the doorman to say the tables were all booked and setting that dog on you."

"What?"

"Edie…"

I reached out to touch her hand but she pulled it away.

"Is it true Will?"

"Edie…."

"Will answer me."

"Yes….it was…but I only did it because I love you…. I want to be with you."

"By sabotaging me?"

"Edie."

"Don't Will. I can't believe you would do such a thing like that…would you really do that to someone you love?"

"Edie….please I am sorry."

I grabbed her hand, hoping she would stay with me and not leave me.

She tore her hand free and started to walk away, with Nate running after her. I watched as she stopped and turned to stare at Nate…her eyes were glistening with tears as she turned to run.

"Will what the hell are you still doing standing here….go get her!"

Nodding at Blair I ran past Nate, but Nate grabbed my arm as I ran past.

"What! Let go of me Nate."

"You truly love her don't you?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"And you believe that she loves you back?"

"Yes…I do….Look Nate I am sorry for what we've done to hurt you…it was wrong of us, it was wrong of me….but if you don't let me go now, I could lose her forever."

He looked reluctant at first, but finally let me arm go.

"If you do get her Will, and if she really does truly love you back…don't you ever let her go…or I'll be there for her…and I won't give her to you so easily again."

"Of course, thank you Nate."

And with that, I ran to the direction I last saw her heading. This is true love, she is my one and only…Edie I love you.

GG: "What's this? Nate Archibald waving the white flag? Surrendering already? Oh please be a man. Now he is has gone from hero to zero. So is Will Redknapp the new knight in shining armour?"

(Edie's POV)

What are they both doing here? I care about Nate, I really do, but Will…I know I love him…but I can't believe what he has done, he was the one behind my god awful date with Nate…what else has he done? Was he only dating Amanda to make me jealous? So he was using her? Tearing myself from Will's grasp, I walked away, and I knew someone was following me turning around I was surprised to see Nate.

"Nate…"

"Edie…I love you, please come back to me."

"What…"

Nate what's? Oh god, I can't have two people being in love with me. God how has Nate fallen in love with me? When I…when I….don't love him. When I love…no…no I do not… Not in that way….

"Edie…."

"No…Nate…I can't do this….I don't love you….I am sorry, for what I have done to you, but I can't be with you."

"It is because you love Will?"

I stared at him, in utter shock, how can he accuse me of such thing again? Shaking my head at him, I turned around and ran.

Making my way back into my back into my hotel room…I fell to the floor in tears. God I am so messed up, I led two guys to fall in love with me….when I….god…I only love one of them. Of course I do…I need to admit it…I can't keep denying it….it is causing me pain, not only me but people around me….look what I have done to Nate….what I am doing to Will…Will…the very guy that I have been dreaming of, the very guy I have always wanted, I have been so blind to his love, to his affection….he has been by my side all along, and it is only now that I love him back love him in the way that he truly loves me.

"Oh Will…I love you."

I need to tell him, of course I do….that I want to be with him, that he is the only one I ever want…that he is the man for me, I want him to hold me in his arms, I want him to kiss me…he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Wiping at my tears, I got up and headed for the bathroom. I need to find Will.

After showering and changing into a cute floral dress, I made my way downstairs into the lobby, to head for the restaurant for a spot of dinner, when I was jumped on by Blair.

"Oh god! Blair! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Err…Will and I are staying in the same hotel, plus….I need to take you somewhere."

"Blair…I…"

"You need to be with Will that's what! Look, just hear him out ok…he loves you and it is clear that you love him too. No buts Edie! You are coming with me!"

I didn't even get a chance to protest when Blair steered me out of the hotel lobby to a waiting car. Where the hell is she taking me…I know I want to be with him…just not sure if I am just quite ready to tell him how I feel…I haven't prepared anything….god. I can't do it now…not spontaneously. It wasn't long till we arrived at a little Old Italian bar. It looked rather homey and pleasant. Well that's a good thing.

"Come on Edie."

I let Blair drag me into a bar, looking around I found that there was a stage, is it a karaoke night? Sitting down at the bar with a few drinks in our hand, I saw Will appear…he walked onto the stage and stared right at me. Blair took the drink out of my hand and handed me a microphone, I turned to glare at her.

"What the hell are you giving this to me for?"

"You are going to sing….with Will."

"What? No."

God no. I can't sing to save my life…no way…Will is the better singer.

"Come on Edie."

I turned my attention back to Will he stood on the stage staring at me.

"Hi all, my name is Will. This song…that I am going to sing…and I hope that the beautiful black haired girl by the bar will join me. This song is dedicated to her…Edie…I love you."

The audience clapped and the music started. And Will began to sing…he was singing one of my favourite songs, Lucky by Jason Mraz duet with Colbie Caillat a song I felt that the lyrics where beautiful…I can't sing this song I am going to ruin it. Blair pushed me up so I now stood. I stared at Will, as he made his way to me, taking my hand he lead me to the stage.

_[Will]_

"_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_[Edie]_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_[Both]_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_[Both]_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_[Both]_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_[Will]_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

Just as Will sang that line, he placed a flower into my hair… a beautiful white lily. I was no longer nervous, I sang quite happily know that this song is our song, for it is true that I am lucky to be in love with my best friend. That he has been the one, all along.

_[Edie]_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_[Both]_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Will took the microphone from my hand and handed it to someone at the side of the stage before turning to face me, holding both my hands in his, tears began to fill my eyes.

"Edie…I am so in love with you. I am lucky to have you as my best friend, and I am hoping that maybe you will be with me."

"Will…I…I'm so grateful for what you have done for me, all you have done for me…Will forgive me…forgive me for being so selfish towards you, all you have ever done is be here for me….and I have been brushing you off…"

"Edie…. I have never blamed you."

"I know…that's what I love about you…Will…. I know now…I know I don't want to be with anybody else…but you…I truly have fallen in love with you."

I watched as he burst into tears, as he crushed his lips against mine. I willingly kissed him back, yes this feels right…it always has…I was always meant to be in his arms. I was always meant to be his….as he is was always meant to be mine. Once our lips parted I fell into his arms as he held me close, as the small group in the bar began to applaud. Will swept me off my feet and carried me towards Blair, putting me back down he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"So I guess my work is done here…I am glad you both are together…about time Edie."

"Blair…you don't mind if we take off? Do you? Just…I want to take Edie somewhere."

"No go! Go and have sex."

I glared at Blair in utter shock.

"Blair!"

"Oh please Edie, as if you guys aren't going to. You've already done it twice."

My cheeks began to heat up; Will untangled his grasp round my waist and entangled his fingers with mine.

"Thank you Blair for everything…come Edie."

I let Will lead me out of the bar and out onto the streets.

"Will she be ok?"

"I think so my love."

"Will…I am sorry."

"Don't be… I am happy that you finally love me back."

"Sorry that I made you wait…."

"It was worth it all my love…"

He leaned in and kissed me, with so much love and so much passion. I knew that we are meant to be, that he is my soulmate, that it will be us forever. I'm lucky to be in love with my best friend.

GG: "Well, well it seems Queen E has chosen her knight in shining armour. Enjoy your summer E…because when fall comes I expect drama. Edie's world might be perfect right now, but surely there will be someone to shape up her world? E is our new Queen…how will B feel to learn that she is no longer queen? Bet you regret scheming and planning with Will Redknapp now don't you B?

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl."

* * *

_**Ok soo this isn't very good, not as good as the ones before…It's wishy washy, anyway please review. **_


End file.
